A Frozen Soul & A Doctor's Orders
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Law had no idea what drew his attention to her. Maybe it was her defeated look. Maybe it was the blood pooled on her shirt. Her blood. The doctor in him wanted to save her...but when he finally finds out the truth about her, and her past, he questions whether or not he'll be able to save her after all... Or if he will be able to keep her.
1. The Girl

The Girl

 **(Note: I'm doing an updated version of this story if anyone's interested and haven't noticed it yet. It's going to have a lot more details and go more into what my OC can do with her abilities)**

 **Courtesy warning to those who might find the subject suicide painful… My OC will be that way for about the first four chapters. It's nothing graphic, just giving a warning in case.**

…

She stood as if she was a statue. Perfectly positioned to match the carnage in the village south of the cliff where she currently stood. In her hand she held a knife that dripped with blood. Her own blood. Her eyes were a dark, ocean cave, blue. Her hair was tinted light blue and fell just below her shoulders in gentle waves.

He knew. He was a doctor after all. How could he not known?

She had stabbed herself.

He could tell by the angle of the wound. She did this to herself. But why? Why would she stab herself?

When he first saw her, she was walking around aimlessly in her bare feet and torn, dirty clothes. He wasn't sure why his eyes were drawn to her. Maybe it was because she just looked so pathetic. So void of life.

His eyes remained on her as his crew entered the tavern they just arrived at. They plan was to relax for a while since they just got done gathering supplies to set sail.

He turned to one of the natives of the island. "Who is that girl?"

"No idea," The man shrugged.

"She showed up a few weeks ago," Another man said. "No one has a clue who she is or where she came from. Who ever she is and where ever she came from must have been some place terrible. I've never seen someone so downtrodden."

He watched her slowly move down the street before she turned a corner and disappeared from his view. He shrugged and entered into the tavern. His crew had already ordered them a round of drinks. He sat down with them and took a hold of his mug. He barely got the mug to his lips when a bomb suddenly went off.

Women screamed as people ran around. One guy shouted out that pirates were attacking. Law jumped up and ran outside, with his crew following. He ordered his crew back to the sub. Along the way, they couldn't help but get in a few hits on the attacking pirates. They had stopped here to relax and that was now messed up.

It was in the middle of all this that he spotted the girl again. She was standing still. There was blood splattered on her clothes and skin and a knife in her hand. The most noticeable blood was on her stomach. Blood pooled on her shirt before dripped down to the ground. And on the ground around her were a few pirates.

The pirates were obviously knocked out cold, but they didn't have any visible wounds or blood on them. He almost missed her turning and headed out of town. He turned back to his crew, who were strangling some of the invading pirates and cursing them for disturbing their break. He sighed. "Let's get back to the ship."

"Aye, Captain!" The crew shouted simultaneously. Law began to follow his crew when sometime in his brain clicked. Without a word to the crew, he spun around and ran in the direction she went.

He followed her. Which was easy considering she was leaving a trail of blood for him. He followed it out of the town and up a hill. He came to her at the cliff. If she had heard him arrive she didn't show any sign of it. Instead her eyes began to slide shut as she leaned towards the edge of the cliff. He shouted out to her as he shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist. "You stupid girl!"

He pulled her back into the safety of his arms. "Are you crazy?! What in the world do you think you are doing?! Do you want t-"

She wasn't conscious anymore. But that wasn't what had stopped Law from yelling at her. It was her body. Her thin, skeleton like frame and several cuts on her arms and legs. And, the most troubling thing, she was shivering, but her skin wasn't cold at all. "Captain! Captain!"

Law turned his attention to Bepo as the bear ran up to him. "We have to go! Now! A marine ship has been spot-Who's that?"

"Never mind," Law said as he picked the girl up and turned to his navigator. "Is the crew ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Bepo nodded, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Let's set sail then," Law ordered as he rushed back to his crew with Bepo.

Once back on the sub, Law ignored his rushing about crew and made his way to the operation room. He laid her down on the table and removed her top layer of clothes. His eyes widened. Hidden underneath the tattered fabric was even more wounds. His eyes wondered up to the girl's face. She was only a few years younger than him. About four years, he guessed. He placed his hand on her forehead and narrowed his eyebrows.

What in the world would have caused such a young girl to try and kill herself? Multiple times? And how was it that she hadn't succeeded?

His eyes dropped back down to her wounds then stopped on her freshly wounded stomach. He waisted no more time. He disinfected his hands, gloved them and went to work.

…

She had her eyes halfway opened as she stared up at the grayish blue ceiling above her. She closed her eyes then opened them again. This time, instead of the ceiling, a man wearing a hat with some word on it was smiling down at her. "You're awake now? Hold on and I'll get the captain."

She raised her hand, causing something to tug on it. She looked to find an IV sticking out of her skin. Ignoring it she placed her hand on her chest to find she was wrapped in bandages. She turned her head to her right and saw a table of instruments beside her. Her eyes widened. She shot out her hand and grabbed a scalpel, knocking the rest of the stuff in the floor. She sat up and stabbed the little knife into skin and dragged it along her stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The man came back and grabbed her wrists. He held her arms away from her as she tried to escape him.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"Stop it!" He ordered then shouted over his shoulder at the men gathering at the door. "Get the captain! Quick!"

"Let go!" She screamed again.

"I can't do that!" He shouted over her. "Calm down! No one here is going to hurt you!"

She had no clue anyone else entered the room until she felt something hit her hand, causing her to loose hold of the scalpel. She looked to see a tall man wearing a white and black spotted hat. He spoke to the man with the letters on his hat. "Hold her arms down."

"Yes, sir."

Law poured the medicine into the spoon and put it up to her lips. She just glared at it then knocked it way with her head. Her glare then turned to the man who tried to give it to her. She flinched when he scowled at her. She held her ground and scowled back, unaware at how unnerved the man who was holding her was being.

She watched as the man with the medicine put the bottle to his lips and took whatever it was into his mouth. He then shot out his hand out and pinched her nose. She struggled to get away from them both. But the man put his free hand on the back of her head and gave a hard yank to her hair.

She unintentionally gasped, allowing him to put his lips to hers and spitting the medicine into her mouth. She growled and tried to pull away from him. It was obvious he wasn't going to let her do that. She had no choice but to swallow the medicine. When she did it seemed to satisfy the man and he released her with a smirk. "If you want to kill yourself, you really shouldn't do it around a doctor."

"Shut it! I didn't ask you to save me!" She hissed.

"Are you sure about that?" The man just cocked his head to the side.

"Yes," She said bluntly before drawing up her knee to nail the man holding her in his side. He squeaked in surprise at her attack and unintentionally released her. Thinking this was her chance to escape, she bolted off the table, pulling out her IV in the process. She was about to the door when a blue sphere appeared around her. Suddenly she was back on the table she had just escaped from.

She went to sit up again only to be pinned down by the tall man with the white spotted hat. She went to knee him like she did the other guy. Only he was a couple steps ahead of her and brought his own leg up to block her attempts. He then jumped upon the table to use his own legs to pin her legs down. She continued to struggle as he brought his face close to hers. She stiffened at the danger in his tone. "Now, now…There will be _no more_ attempts at escaping."

"Don't count on that," She hissed low. His chuckle made her angry.

"We'll see about that. Now, go to sleep."

"Don't count on that either," She glared.

He hummed in thought. "I see that medicine I gave you isn't working as fast as it should. You are quiet the resilient one. No wonder you haven't been successful in taking your own life."

Her flinching at his words only made him smirk in victory. She lowered her voice to as dark as she could possible get it to. "That's _your_ fault. I _never_ asked you to save me."

"Do you really believe that?" She flinched once again as he leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly. She didn't know what he was expecting him to do, but it sure wasn't what he did. Her eyes snapped open when he pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes were strangely gentle as he stared at her, though his voice remained cold and harsh. "Girl, if you had really wanted to die, you would have succeeded by now. I don't know your story, and at this point, I really don't care. But, for now, you are in my care. I will not tolerate you undoing the stitches I have put into you. You are _my_ patient and you are _my_ prisoner. You _will_ behave yourself and go to sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Don't coun-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt a sharp pressure on her neck and the world around her went black.

"A bit excessive, don't ya think, Captain?"

"Do your ribs think it was excessive?" Law questioned as he climbed off the table.

"Point taken," Penguin said as he rubbed his side.

"Do I need to examine you?" Law asked.

"No, sir. I will be fine," Penguin smiled. Law looked back at the sleeping girl before tending to her freshly wounded stomach. "She mostly took me by surprise. I didn't expect her to do that and I certainly didn't expect her to be so strong while being so thin."

"Yeah," Law nodded in agreement. He too was surprised at how strong she really was despite the deplorable condition her body was in.

"So what do you think happened to her? Why would she attempt to kill herself so many times? And _why hasn't_ she succeeded in her attempts?"

Law didn't try to answer as he continued to stare at the unnamed girl in his presences.

 **Author's Notes: I don't really have this story set before or after the time skip, couldn't make up my mind, unless something changes that along the way to make it one or the other. I haven't decided. :/ Y'all can just decide that for yourselves or just leave it open. Other than that…Law is such a hottie. He's currently this girl's anime crush :3 hee hee ;) Pardon me while I go fangirl and watch Law youtube vids.**


	2. Submission

Submission

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her memories of what happened began to leak back into her brain. She let out a slight growl and tried to move. She couldn't. Something was holding her arms in place at her sides and her feet where they were. She was able to lift herself enough, though causing a sharp pain to pass across her stomach, to see she had been bound to the table with straps. "What the…?"

She fruitlessly tugs at the straps. Nothing. They don't budge at all. She gave out a frustrating growl and jerked real hard on them, missing the opening and closing of the door. "You shouldn't do that. The captain will be upset if you pull out your stitches again."

She glared at him. His smile never left his face as he walked over to her. She didn't think she's seen this one before. He was wearing a similar outfit to the guy she had kneed before, but he had shoulder length brown hair. He was carrying a tray of food. She watched him carefully as he placed the tray on a small, but tall, table on wheels. He then moved the table closer to the one she was on. On the tray was some bread and a bowl of steaming something. As if to answer her gaze at the food, he replied, as he talked he lifted up the head of the table she was on so she was now in a sitting position. "Bread and broth for today. Captain's orders. He doesn't want you to get an upset stomach and end up sick. It's going to take a while for your stitches to heal properly. Here."

He was too cheery for her liking. She watched him spoon up some of the broth and held it out to her. She snubbed it. "Come on. There's no need to be like that. We're only trying to help you."

He tried a few more times to get her to eat. She still stubbornly refused. Shortly after that a tall, white bear popped its head in the room. She saw he was eying her carefully. "Did she eat, Shachi?"

"No. She's refusing to," The man now known as Shachi replied and shook his head.

"Right," The bear nodded. "I'll inform the captain right away."

"A word of advice before our captain gets here, just submit to him already. He always gets what he wants," Shachi said. She only closed her eyes in response. He stood there and watched her until Law came into the room. Without an exchange of words Shachi left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've been told you are refusing to eat," She opened her eyes to look at him, but the long sword leaning against the table was what actually caught her eyes. Her attention was broken when a piece of bread was being pressed to her lips. She turned her head away. He let out a puff of air through his nose. "Don't make me force feed you."

She still kept her head turned and her eyes closed.

"Yesterday should have been an indication to you that you _will_ do as I say," He said before shoving the bread into her mouth. She went to spit it out. But he moved quicker than she did and pinched her lips and nose closed. She jerked her head around, but once again he proved to strong for her.

He waited patiently for her lungs to start burning. It didn't take long before they did. She knew she only had two choices now. Either submit to him or pass out from not breathing. Being the stubborn one she was, she picked the latter and once again slipped into darkness.

When she woke up the captain was still standing there. His eyebrows were narrowed in at her and his arms were crossed. "This time _will_ be different."

"It won't," She whispered to herself. Or so she thought. She never noticed the man had moved close enough to hear her.

"Oh, yes it will," He said dangerously as he leaned into her ear. She jerk in attempted to get away from him. That's when she noticed something was different. She looked down to find her arms had been bound a different way. They were crossed over her stomach. She gave them an infuriating and confusing glance. She heard the sounds of the wheel table being moved closer but didn't look. Next thing she knew the captain had crawled on the table with her, straddling over her legs.

Neither said anything as he spooned some of the broth and forced it into her mouth. She tried to pull away from him as he pinched her nose and pressed his lips to hers. Thinking this was the same tactic he had used before, she was just going to wait it out again until she passed out. Much to her surprise, he was using his lips to hers on purpose. He used his hand, that held the spoon, to lift her chin up. This caused the liquid in her mouth to trickle down her throat.

She hand no choice but to swallow. It was either that or choke. So she swallowed it. When she did he repeated the same movements over and over until the bowl was empty. Tears streaked down her cheeks as he crawled off of her. He walked towards the door with the tray in his hands. Before leaving he looked back at her over his shoulder. "I told you before, you are in my care. Make this easy for both of us and submit."

She went to shoot him another glare, but he was already out the door and closing it. Her eyes dropped back down to her bound arms. There wasn't much she could do. She continued to tug on her restraints until she had used up all of the little energy she had. She leaned back against the table and closed her eyes.

…

Over the next several days things went pretty much the same. She would refuse to eat and he would force feed her. It was a battle of wills. And one of those will, that wanted to die, sure had a lot of fight in her.

Law was thinking about this. It was something he did often. Nothing about this girl made sense. If he only knew something, anything, about her. Anything little thing at this point would have been helpful. Her name would have been helpful. He could use it to ask around islands they stopped at and see if anyone knew her. But he didn't even have that. She didn't give her name to anyone. He and the crew had no choice but to call her 'girl' or 'the girl'.

He turned off the water after it filled up the basin. After dropping a rag in it, he picked it up and took it to the girl. She was still sitting up from him force feeding her lunch. He walked over and placed the water down on the wheeled table. Neither said a word as he unwrapped the bandages on her body. She just sat staring straight ahead. He was quick, but gentle, as he cleaned her. Once he was satisfied with his job, he put fresh bandages on her and placed a clean sheet over her. At this point he noticed she was shivering. "Cold?"

"No," She replied flatly while continuing to stare straight ahead.

He grumbled something under his breath and reach out to touch her arm. Her skin wasn't cold. Still she shivered. He gave her a questioning look before walking out of the room. When he came back, with a blanket draped over his arm, she was asleep.

He just shrugged it off and placed the blanket over her. He then lowed the table back down to its original position and turned to leave. Something caught his eye as he turned. Tears. She was crying in her sleep. Without thinking about it, he reached over and brushed them away.

Though he wouldn't really admit this to anyone, it annoyed him that he couldn't give her the help she really needed. He was a doctor after all. It was in his blood to help. But here, with her, he felt helpless.

…

The next day, when Law had brought her breakfast, she was already up in a sitting position. One of the crew members was checking on her early and lifted her up. Usually their routine started off with an exchange of glares. This time, however, she didn't even look up at him when he entered the room. Her eyes remained fixed on her lap.

He didn't say anything as he placed the tray down and sat beside her. Since her arms were bound across her stomach he was able to sit on the side of the table instead of straddling her. Though, when necessary, he would still straddle over her when he really need to dominate her, but that was becoming less and less needed.

"Eggs and toast," Law said plainly as he sat down. He cut off a bite of the fried egg and brought it up to her mouth. Much to surprise, she ate it without a fight. He stared at her, taking her in. Wondering what she was thinking. Wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"You win," Her voice was low and she never raised her eyes to him. "I submit to you."

"Good," Was all he said as he continued to feed her.


	3. Broken

Broken

Over the next couple of weeks, Law began to unbound her wrists at times. This gave her a little more freedom to move, walk around the room some and feed herself. During this time different members of the crew would come in with her food and watch her as she got a little exercise from walking around. For the most of the time it was still Law who did it. She assumed it was because she was still _his_ patient, and prisoner, and wanted to make sure she was still going to obey him.

It was coming upon supper time. Soon Law, or someone else, would bring her her food. When someone did finally show up, it was Penguin and he didn't have anything food with him. Instead he had a shirt hanging off his shoulder and a stiff look on his face.

He walked over and tossed the shirt at her. She gave it a questioning look as he took the straps off her wrists. He went to undo her legs, but paused. She noticed this. "I won't kick you."

"Right," He still hesitated. Once she was full unbound, he quickly stood a step away from her. She pulled on the shirt before moving her legs over the side of the table. "Captain wants you to eat with us."

"Oh," She simply replied and slid off the table.

"Come on," He jerked his thumb towards the door. Quietly, she followed him. As he lead her through the halls she glanced around while rubbing her arms as if she was cold. "Are you cold?"

"No," She replied. He watched her from he corner of his eye for a while longer before speaking up.

"If you're looking for a way to try and take your life again, you won't find anything. The captain has ordered all of the sharp objects, and anything else that you might try and use, to be put up out of your reach," Penguin said. "He might be allowing you to walk around now, but you still haven't gained our trust. Trust is earned, not given."

"Right," She nodded. They fell back into silence until she let out a noticeable gasp. Penguin pause to notice she was a few steps behind him. He walked back to see what she was staring at. It was one of the windows of the sub. She stared, wide eyed, at all the fish swimming past the window. Her voice was low, with a possible hint of fear, surprise or both, when she spoke. "We…I-I've been underwater? This whole time?"

"More or less," He replied so casually. "We surface when we need to. Let's go."

She almost didn't pull herself away from the window. When she caught up to him, he noticed she was closer to him than before. He glanced over at her. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"No," She snapped. Though it was clear she was uneasy about being underwater. He didn't say anything about it. He just directed her into the galley where everyone, but Law, was waiting. Penguin waved his hand to an open seat. She obediently sat down. With her hands in her lap, she remained quiet as the crew chatted about whatever came to mind. Shortly after that Law came in and they all ate.

She ate quietly. Only speaking if she was spoken to, and that didn't happen often. She preferred it that way anyway. She really didn't know these men and really didn't want to know them. She did, however, take occasional glances at the captain sitting beside her. He only acknowledged her once. That was when he first came in. But that wasn't why she was looking at him. It was his hat. He took it off when he sat down to eat. He just looked so different without it. That's when she realized this was the first time she's seen him not wearing it.

After they all had finished eating she had expected Law to take her back to her room. Instead he just told the crew to keep an eye on her as he had some work to finish up. The crew remained together for a while until they started to break off to go and work on whatever it was they needed to do. She ended up with the bear, who she had eventually learned was name Bepo.

When he asked her to come with him she obeyed. She followed him into a room that was filled with a couch, a table that had cards scattered on it with chairs around it, a book shelf filled with some books and some kind of training equipment. "This is, more or less, our recreational room. We don't have much here, but it's still a nice place. If want to read or play cards or something you can."

She just shook her head at the bear. "Well, I'm gonna practice now. Feel free to sit wherever you wish."

She remained standing for a while before eventually sitting down in a chair. Her eyes roamed the room, occasionally stopping on the martial arts master or the window to the ocean. At some point she heard the door open and Penguin poked his head through the opening. She noticed he hesitated to actually come in the room. He linked eyes with her, if he actually could from underneath his hat, for a second before passing by her to picked up a book then got comfortable on the couch. Before diving into his reading he cast one more look in her direction. This time she adverted her eyes to the window and settled in to watch the sea life passing by unaware of his occasional glances at her.

A couple hours later, Law had wondered into the room. He glanced at her before looking at his men. Penguin only shrugged when the captain looked at him. Bepo replied. "She's been good. Quietly sitting there this entire time."

Law nodded then looked at her. "Bed. Now."

Without uttering a word, she stood up and walked over to him. He stepped aside, allowing her to go through the door first. He casted another glance at his crew before shutting the door. Penguin and Bepo just exchanged looks, silently wondered what they were exactly going to do with this girl.

When she realized they were passing right by the room she's been staying in she opened her mouth to question it, but Law cut her off before she could say a word. "Just follow me."

She did.

She followed him to a different room. He opened the door and signaled for her to enter. She hesitated, but did as she was supposed to. As she looked around she noticed this wasn't just a room for her. It was someone's room. It was his.

It was easy to recognize it as his. It just looked like his. It smelled like him. His bed was over to the right corner, pushed up against the wall, at the foot of the bed there was another door, a study desk with books scattered over it, a matching chair and a closet where on the opposite side of the bed. "You're staying with me from now on."

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"Do you _want_ to stay alone in the operating room? On that hard table?" He locked eyes with her. She cocked her head to the side with a huff. She didn't want to sleep on that hard table anymore, but she sure wasn't going to admit that to him. She opened her eyes when she heard a faint clicking sound. He had locked the door and shoved the key in his pocket. "Don't want you escaping while I'm in the bathroom."

She made a 'tsk' sound as he walked into the door that was at the foot of the bed. She knew it had nothing to do with her wanting to try and escape. She couldn't. She knew it. They were, who knows how many, feet or miles underwater. He was just demonstrating his power over her. That she still wasn't trustworthy.

Before he came out of the bathroom, she walked over to the bed and looked down at it. She snarled then walked over to the wall. She leaned against it and slide down until she was on the floor. She curled her arms around herself, staring out into nothing. When he finally came out he looked down at her. "You can sleep on the bed."

"I'm _not_ sharing a bed with _you_ ," She hissed.

"I won't do anything to you," He pointed out. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"I don't care what kind of guy you are. I'm not sharing a bed with you," She snapped again and curled more into herself.

"Suit yourself," He shrugged as walked back over to the door and clicked the light off. Unintentionally, she noticed small glowing lights around the room of the ceiling. As if sensed her confusion, he answered her. "Gotta have some lights around the sub. It would be too dark down here if we didn't."

She refused to reply. He sighed and rolled over in bed. She wrapped her arms even more tightly around her and shivered. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep against the hard wall.

…

She woke the next morning to find something warm and fuzzy tickling her skin. When she looked there was a blanket on her. She didn't have time to think about it as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders, dabbing his hair with it. "About time you got up. Hurry up. Breakfast is ready."

She didn't say anything as she got up from the floor and went into the bathroom, practically slamming the door behind her. When she had emerged from the smaller room, Law already had his jeans on and was pulling on his shirt. He then headed towards the door. "Let's go."

She frowned, but obediently followed.

That day when the same as the one before, she was always with one or more crew members if not with Law. It wasn't until after lunch did he actually speak to her. "You may have a bath, if you want. Your wounds are healed enough to have one. Unless you want me to give you another sponge bath."

She heard the condescending tone in his voice and looked at him. He didn't return her look, though it was obvious he was enjoying this control over her. He kept his eyes forward as they walked back to his room. She turned her eyes back in front of her. "I can do it _myself_."

She followed him into the bathroom and stood there as he filled the tub. "Just throw away the bandages. I'll redress them once you're done. Don't take very long in the bath either. I don't want you to cause damage to your wounds. And do _not_ shut this door or lock it. Understand?"

"Whatever."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Understood," She waited until he was gone before removing the shirt and bandages and slipping into the warm water. She sat there for a while, with her eyes closed, taking it in. After sometime soaking in the water she suddenly snapped her eyes open then dove under the water, holding herself there.

…

Law was sitting at his desk while she was in the bath. It had only been a few minutes since she was in there, but something caused him to look up and over to the open door. No sound was coming from the room. He dropped the book he was read and dashed over to the smaller room. He shoved opened the door and saw she was holding herself under the water.

He immediately reached in and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the air. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Her only reply was struggling against him as he tried to pull her out of the water. His hands slipped on her wet skin as she continued to struggle against him without words. He grabbed her towel and simultaneously tried to dry her off and pull her out of the tub. Once she was on the floor, he raised her hand to slap her. "You stupid idiot! What the heck's the matter with you?!"

He swung his hand down a bit only to pause when she mumbled something. "What? What did you say?"

Tears streamed down her eyes as she repeated what she had said.

"I killed them. I killed them. I killed them. I killed them."


	4. Truth & Trust

Truth & Trust

"I _*hiccup*_ them," She cried as she tried to rub away her tears, only to have more replace them. "I killed them, all of them."

"What are you saying?" Law asked.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed several crystals appearing in the room. They were all different shapes and sizes. And they all seemed to be every color in nature imaginable. "I lost control. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to kill them."

"Tell me what happened," Law said carefully. She looked up at him. He blinked when her eyes started to glow. A beam of light shot of her eyes and into his. He was momentarily blinded why a white light. While being in this light he hear several voices run together while blurry images rushed around. There was some kind of emergency going on. Something bad was happening.

Then, as his vision cleared, a young girl appeared. It was her, as a child, a four year old child.

 _She was squatting down, holding her hand over a small patch of grass standing alone in the middle of a field of dirt. She was wearing a torn, dirty brown dress with a silver pendant hanging around her neck. A light green crystal appeared under her hand. The crystal began to glow a soft hue and a beam of light showered down on the grassless ground._

 _The girl's eyes lit up with amazement when three colorful flowers rose up._

Law blinked and the scene had changed. Now there was an adult woman and four children gathered around the girl. Since none of the children looked alike, he assumed it was an orphanage.

 _The woman had her hands on her hips and was yelling at the girl while the children behind her smiled smugly at the girl getting into trouble. "You little freak! I told you never to do that!"_

 _"I didn't mean trouble," Tears filled the girl's eyes._

 _"Didn't mean trouble?" The woman huffed. She crossed her arms and glared down at the child. "You've been nothing but trouble ever since you were brought here! I'm not going to tell you again!"_

 _The woman raised her hand and swung it down at the girl. *Smack!*_

Anger build up in Law's chest. That woman actually hit her. That woman actually hit a child. A child who did nothing wrong.

 _"Don't you ever do that again. You are forbidden to use your powers!" The woman yelled._

 _"But they're not powers. I'm not a-"_

 _*Smack!*_

Law clenched his fists as he watched the girl fall to the ground.

 _"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little pest!" As the girl sat up, rubbing her sore cheek, the woman guided the other children back towards the house. She was sicking cheerful with the other children. "Come now, dears. It's time for supper. You too, freak!"_

 _The girl sniffed before picking herself up off the ground. Inside the house, she sat in the corner of the room with a piece of bread and a glass of milk. The rest of the children were sitting at the table with the woman. After they ate, the woman pulled out some paper and pencils. "Let's do some writing exercises, shall we?"_

 _The girl remained in the corner of the room, being purposefully ignored. Huddled into herself, she watched the group at the table before leaving the room. She walked up the stairs and into a small, drafty room._

Law frowned as he assumed it was the attic. The cold, dusty attic not fit for a child. He watched as she curled up on a small pallet on the floor and cried herself to sleep. The world around him went white again then the girl reappeared before him.

 _She walked through the village before passing through a forest until she got to a small clearing. Unknown to her, she was being followed by a few other children._

Law noticed that the kids following her wasn't all from the orphanage. Some of them were better dressed. He assumed they belonged to the villagers. He wasn't sure of their ages, but a few of them were at least a couple years older than she was. His frown deepened.

There was nothing he could do but watch. This wasn't happening now. These were memories. Nightmares.

 _She looked around, thinking she was alone, and closed her eyes. Several crystals formed around her. She pointed to a green one. A beam shot out of it and down to the ground. A small yellow flower popped up out of the dirt. She then pointed to a light blue crystal. It floated over to the newly bloomed flower. It started to glow before releasing water. The flower reacted to the water and grew even bigger._

 _She smiled at her work just before getting hit in the head with a rock._

 _"Freak! You're not supposed to be doing that!" A boy shouted. The others were picking up rocks, tossing them at her. Though they all missed._

 _"Leave me alone," The girl whispered to herself._

 _"What? What did you say?" Another boy asked. He too tossed a rock at her. This one hit her on the shoulder._

 _"Leave me alone!" She screamed. The crystals around her reacted. They began to fly around her. It was like the crystals themselves were agitated. None of the kids seemed bothered by the crystals as they continued to taunt her._

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Go back to where ever it is you came from!"_

 _"She can't! She's got no home!"_

 _"No one wants you! Go away!"_

 _"Yeah," A village boy tossed a rock up in the air, caught it then tossed it at her. It pinged her on the temple. Blood dripped down her skin. "Go away!"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Leave me alone!" The kids stopped taunting her when several of her crystals began to glow. The wind picked up and storm clouds rolled in. The wind whipped her air around wildly as she screamed. One of the crystals shot out a beam and hit the boy, who hit her head, in the chest._

 _The kids screamed and backed away from her. Though the boy wasn't injured from the hit. It didn't even rip open his shirt. But he wailed like he had been cut clean through. She took a step towards them._

Law narrowed his eyebrows at her. He wondered if she was in control of herself at this point. On one hand it looked like she was in control then on the other hand it looked like she wasn't in control. He soon got his answer. She wasn't in control.

 _The girl panicked as the crystals seemed to have taken control over the elements around them. The wind picked up, waves were crashing on the shores, knocking down buildings, as lightning struck down on several places, causing fires, and thunder filled the sky. The kids ran back towards their homes as she grabbed her head and cried. She dropped to her knees, seemingly getting her abilities under control._

 _But it was too late. The damage had been done. It didn't take long for the villagers to advance on the girl. One of the village women grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way back to the orphanage. There all the adults started to yell at once. "She's a demon!"_

 _"She never should have been brought here!"_

 _"Where did she come from anyway?!"_

 _"You have to do something about her!"_

 _"I have nothing to do with this!" The orphanage lady shouted back at the villagers. "I've told her time and time again she's not to use her powers! It's not my fault she's unruly!"_

 _"We should get rid of her!"_

 _"Dump her on the next ship that comes by!" The adults turned their sneers to her. She coward down in the corner as they gathered around her._

 _"Just throw her into the ocean!"_

 _"She's not human!"_

 _As the adults advanced on her, her crystals reappeared. This time they flew in erratic patterns. Like they were protecting her of their own free will. Any time an adult got close enough the crystals would cut them. Some of the men tried to force their way through the crystals. When one of them succeeded the girl screamed out. Another storm erupted on the island as several beams from the crystals shot out and pierced the villagers skin. Some died instantly while others suffered in pain before dying._

 _The beams from the crystals even shot out of the house. Some of them hitting unsuspecting villagers as the storm took some of the life of the villagers. Soon the only one left was the girl. She sat alone, scared, in the darkness._

Law watched helplessly as she cried. He didn't know how much time had passed, but soon a navy ship pulled into the docks of the island. He gathered from their talking that they had came to investigate strange lights coming from this village and the storm that only had effected the island. As he watched the navy men wonder around the island, looking for survivors, he wondered how far her powers, or whatever it was she possessed, went. How far away was this navy ship to the island? Minutes? Hours?

His attention was pulled back to the girl when a navy soldier cried out about a survivor. The soldier carried her out. She was asleep. The ship doctor checked her out, deemed her unharmed as they tried to figure out what happened. Next it was like he was looking through pictures. Jumbled mess of her trying to kill herself, running away from adults, hiding on ships to move from island to island…soon the pictures faded away and he was back in the bathroom on his sub.

"I didn't mean to," She sniffled. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean t-t…"

"Shh," Law placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her to his chest. "Hush now. That wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean to hurt them."

"W-What?" She asked. He allowed her to lift off of him. He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts, as he tightened the towel around her body.

"What happened…It wasn't your fault. You were just a child. You wanted…," He paused for a second, thinking about what he saw. He decided to trust his instincts. "You needed to use your gifts and you weren't allowed to. Those people were the ones who failed _you_. They treated you like a monster because you were different. They didn't want to understand you and didn't even bother to try. You lost control because _they_ were threatening _you_. You were just defending yourself. _They_ should have been the ones to protect _you_. You needed help. You needed understanding, guidance, encouragement. They didn't give that to you. And that's what you wanted, right?"

She stared at him as he continued to speak softly to her. "You wanted to be understood. You wanted to understand what your abilities are. You...You've never felt the warmth of another person, have you?"

She dropped her eyes down to his chest before leaning forward, pressing her forehead against his shirt. He placed a hand on her arm. She was shivering, yet, again, her skin wasn't cold. _I guess I'm right. That's why she always shivering without being physically cold. It's an internal cold that can't be controlled with thick clothes or a cover._

Without a word, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the edge of the bed before grabbed one of his own shirts. "Put this on. I'll be right back."

He left the room. When he came back, she was in his shirt, staring out into nothing. He had gone to get some medicine to help her sleep. He poured the liquid into the spoon the held it to her lips. "Here."

She turned her head slightly. He sighed. His natural reaction was to force her. But he didn't. Not this time. Not after what he saw. "It's just some medicine to help you sleep."

She turned back and took it without any more objections. "Lay down. Now."

She stood up to take her place on the floor.

"No," He grabbed her arm and pushed her back to the bed. "On the bed. No arguing."

She opened her mouth to object, but quickly closed it. It was pointless to argue with this man. He had the cover held up and she pulled herself on the bed and laid down. He dropped the cover over her then turned to leave. He stopped when her hand grasped his sleeve. She wasn't looking at him when he turned back around. It was clear to him she wanted to ask him to stay, but she didn't. She just released his sleeve with a low sigh.

He watched her silently for a while before sitting on the edge of the bed. Neither were sure how long they sat there in silence. Law's eyes were on the floor while her eyes where anywhere but on him. Out of the silence, she spoke up.

"Neo," Law looked over at her. She reached up and touched her fingers to her chest, as if she was searching for something. "That was...the name on that pendant I use to have. I assume it was my name."

"What happened to it?" Law asked.

"It was stolen," She whispered while rubbing her chest where the pendant would have laid. She then signed and placed her hand back on her stomach where her other hand already was. Her eyes were starting to drift close as she laid there. Once her eyes were completely closed, Law remained on the side of the bed for several minutes before getting up to leave the room.

He stepped outside the door and was going to close it, but stopped. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall, leaving the door cracked open.

"Where's the girl?" Penguin asked when Law sat down at the table.

"Sleeping," Law replied.

"Causing trouble again?" Shachi inquired. The crew paused when they noticed a dark shift in their captain's mood. "What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before telling them everything that just happened.

…

Neo had no idea how long she slept. But when she woke up she wasn't in the same spot as she was when she went to sleep. She was now on the side of the bed closest to the wall. At some point Law must have come in and moved her to lay down himself.

She climbed out off bed and eventually wandered over to the partially opened door. She couldn't help but stare at it. Why was it open part way? He had locked it before. She pushed it open and stepped out into the hall. She eventually found the crew, minus Law, in the rec. room. Though she remained out in the hall. Unsure of what to do with herself. She was about to turn and go back to Law's bedroom when he walked up behind her. "You can go in, if you like. You have free roam of the sub now."

She looked at him, but he was already walking past her and into the room. He left the door open for her. She swallowed before stepping inside.

"Hey, you're awake," Shachi smiled at her. She could only nod as the crew turned their attention from the game to her. "You've slept all through the night and through breakfast. Don't worry though, we'll start lunch soon."

She only nodded again. Her eyes drew over to Law, who was on the couch reading a book. With the feeling of someone's eyes on her, she turned back to the crew. It was Penguin. He quickly turned his eyes back to the cards in his hands. She wondered if Law had said anything to them. Since he was the captain, she figured he did.

She placed her hand on her left arm and rubbed it as she walked over to the crew, right to Penguin. She kept her eyes on the floor. Bepo was the one who spoke up. "Hey, Penguin, I think someone wants to talk to you."

Penguin looked at the bear before looking up at her. She continued to rub her arm as she tried to get her words to come out of her mouth. "I…I'm s-sorry…for kneeing you."

Everyone just watched silently. He finally smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You were scared. It's all forgiven and forgotten."

She looked at him, a bit surprised. "You're with us now. So don't worry about it."

He nodded, as if to confirm his words, then turned back to the game. Still surprised and unsure of what to say or do, she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Law. "Since you are still under my care, the crew will be teaching you how to read and write."

She turned her gaze to him. He did tell them. "And no argument on the subject. Captain's orders."

"Right," She dropped her eyes to the floor, wondering how she got stuck with a bunch of pirates who shouldn't have wanted a stranger on their ship.

…

 **Guest: Ya it was only a matter of time before she gave her name to them. Or what she believes is her name. ^.^ We'll eventually find out her past and who she really is.**

 **Mei: Originally I had her on the bed with Law. But that didn't fit her attitude right now, so I moved her to the floor and missed the bed part when proofreading. It has been fixed. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Thanks for reading! Glad ya'll like it.**


	5. Shopping

Shopping

Neo sat at the table with Penguin. She had an opened book before her and was reading it out loud while Penguin played solitary. Over the past month the crew, including Law, held their word on teaching her how to read and write. And since she was, more or less, _trapped_ on the sub she had lots of time to practice it. Once she caught on to reading, she showed signs of really enjoying it, despite the majority of the books they had were medical ones.

It was coming upon ten o'clock when Law entered the room. The two looked up at him, but it as Penguin who spoke. "What's up, Captain?"

"We're surfacing soon," Law replied. "We need supplies. Neo, we're going to get you some clothes as well."

"Y-Yes, sir," Neo nodded, a bit surprised but then she wasn't really. After all, she couldn't go the rest of her life wearing Law's clothes. His shirts fit her like dresses as it was, even though she wasn't much shorter than he was.

The top of her head came to his chin. She was just thin. Not really surprising considering how her life use to be. She was seriously under weight for her height and age. Law made sure she stuck to a strict diet so she could get herself to a healthy weight. Just another order from her captain, even though she wasn't a pirate or a member of his crew despite him and Penguin saying she was with them. That didn't make her a pirate. Or she didn't think it did. She wasn't really sure what made a pirate a pirate or if she was one now or not.

A short time later, the two left the rec. room. Penguin got busy preparing to surface as Neo took her usual place beside Law. His mind seemed to be else where so she didn't say anything. Instead she looked down at the floor and that about how this was the first time, since she's been with them, that she was going to leave the sub. She was kind of nervous. She fiddled with the shirt she was wearing as she wondered where they were going exactly.

Was it going to be an island that's she's been on before? Was there going to be people there who recognized her? Were people going to connect her to the island she destroyed? Was it possible that they would run into some marines? If they did, would it be some that recognized her? What would they do if they did see her? Or if they saw the Heart Pirates? Would they deem her a pirate? Would Law tell them she wasn't a pirate?

Law quietly, and secretly, watched her as she stood beside him. A sudden jerk of the sub pulled her from her thoughts. She let out a startled gasp and grabbed his arm to stabilize herself. He said nothing as she clung to him while the sub surfaced.

"You all right, Neo?" Shachi asked with a chuckle when he noticed her startled expression.

"F-Fine," Neo replied as she made sure she was stable on her feet before releasing Law's arm.

"Let's go," Law ordered. Without word, she followed him. Her nervousness returned the closer they got to the exit of the sub. She had to cover her eyes when the sun hit them. The sun was warm and the ocean breeze was cool as she stood there to allow her eyes to adjust to the brighter light. When her eyes were finally adjusted she looked over the island as Law talked to the crew.

She took a few steps closer to the railing. It was an island she didn't recognized. So it was safe for her to assume she hadn't been there before. Children were running around playing, while adults works at whatever their job was, different types of food cooking danced on the breeze. Everything just seemed so full of life. Something she had seen or felt in years. The sudden rush of life faded away after that as her dark memories refilled her mind.

"Come on," Law said to her as he headed to the edge of the ship.

"Yes, Captain," Neo rushed to catch up to him. She followed him to the ground. "Is the crew not coming?"

"They'll be getting supplies. I need to get some books from here. And while we're there, I figured you'd like to get some other books to read besides my medical ones," Law talked so casually, his hands were in his pockets as they trudged along the path to the village. "After that we'll get you some of your own clothes."

"Your taking me shopping?" Neo looked at him, confused.

"There a problem with that?" Law cast a sideways glance at her.

"No, sir, there's no problem. I just figured you'd be too busy and have Penguin take me," Neo said while thinking of the other man. In the past month, after her apology to him, she and Penguin began to form a close relationship. She was with him the most, if not with Law. She took a few more steps until she realized Law wasn't beside her anymore. "Captain?"

Law was standing a few feet behind her. He was staring back the way they had just came. He had an intense glare on his face. She looked back down the street, wondering what he was looking at. "Captain? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," He turned back around and started walking again. "Don't leave my sight until we get back to the sub."

"Yes, sir," Neo nodded. She fell silent after that and couldn't help but look back over her shoulder, wondering what had caught his attention.

Soon they arrived at the book store. He took a few minutes to look through the medical books before following Neo around the small room. She seemed content as she quickly looked through the books or listened to the book seller talk about what books he had. She eventually picked out a couple fantasy books and a couple fairytale ones before leaving the store with Law.

After that they arrived at a clothing store. The woman inside greeted them with a bow. "Good morning. What can I do for you today?"

"She needs some clothes," Law nodded towards Neo. "We travel a lot so she'll need a variety of clothes that will be suitable for all kinds of climates."

"Very well, sir. I'm positive we have just what she needs. You are such a little cutie. It will be fun to dress you up," The woman cheered as she looked over Neo. She got close, too close for Neo's comfort, as she looked the young girl up and down. Neo had no clue why this stranger was so close to her. Her body just instinctively moved closer to Law, to the point their arms were touching.

"You are beautiful! But this shirt doesn't match your tone. Don't worry, dear. I'll fix you right up. You'll have so many men chasing you after I'm done," The cheery woman laughed while linking her arm with Neo, pulling her away from Law. Neo gave her a questionable look before looking back at the only person she was comfortable with here. He just smirked at her, clearly enjoying her discomfort. She frowned at him before the woman pulled her attention away from him. The woman started shifting through clothes, draping some on her arms and shoulders while talking about which color or style would fit Neo's body and skin tone best. "You have such lovely coloring. With your sun kissed skin and blue hair…You must have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Neo blinked, unsure of what the woman meant.

"No need to be shy, dear. Or," The woman paused and looked back over at Law. "Is he your boyfriend? Is that why you're being so shy?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Neo blinked again.

"You're so shy. He _is_ your boyfriend, isn't he?" The woman giggled then winked at Neo. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you look good for him."

The woman shoved the pile of clothes she was holding and Neo into a small room with a curtain. "Wait! I'm, uh…"

"Let's get to it now!" The woman laughed as she pulled the curtain closed. She then turned to Neo and practically took the girl's clothes off and redressed her. With each outfit the woman put on her, she made Neo step out of the dressing room to show Law. And much to Neo's discomfort, the man was still highly enjoying himself. He actually _encouraged_ the woman to continue treating her like a doll and made several remarks, good and bad, on the clothes she was presented in. Basically, Law was deciding on what clothes she was going to wear and what clothes she wasn't going to wear.

"Thank you for shopping with us! And have a nice day!" The woman was still just as cheerful as she waved the two off.

"That was exhausting," Neo breathed out heavily as she walked along side the captain, newly decked out in faded jeans, a button down short sleeve shirt with a tiny left breast pocket and a short light blue neck tie. Both were carrying about four bags each, full of clothes, plus the books they acquired. When he didn't say anything, she glanced up at him. He once again had something on his mind. She knew there was no point in asking what it was. If he didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to talk. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her right foot. "Ouch!"

"Hm?" Law tossed a glance over his shoulder when he heard her. She hopped around on her left foot as she brought her right one up. There, stuck in the bottom of her foot, was a piece of glass. She refused to wear her shoes out since she's never worn them before, she was going to have to get use to them. Normally she wouldn't have even noticed that she stepped on the shard. But walking around on the smooth floor of the sub for months caused her feet to become soft. She reached to pull it out. "You better let me do that. Sit down."

Law placed the bags he was carrying on the ground as she sat down on a near by crate. He lifted her foot up and pulled out the shard. She flinched. "Sorry."

"It's fine," She shook her head, even though he didn't look at her. He then ripped a piece of his shirt off. "Y-You don't have to do that. I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"No objections. I can't properly clean this until we get back to the sub," Law said as he did his best to clean the dirt from the wound before wrapping he torn piece of his shirt around her foot. "I need to make sure no dirt gets into the wound."

He then turned around, with his back to her. "Get on."

"Huh?"

"You're not walking on that foot until I can clean it. Do not object and get on," Law ordered sternly. She had no choice but to obey. Once she was securely on his back he grabbed the bags he was carrying and headed off towards the sub. She remained quiet for a while before trying to speak up.

"Uh, C-Captain?"

"Hm?"

"Yo-I…uh…," She sighed when she couldn't form the questions she wanted to. It was about the word 'boyfriend' the lady at the store was going on about. "Never mind. It's nothing."

He did glance back at her, but she didn't noticed. Her eyes were cast off to the side.

When they got back to the ship the crew, who was loading crates onboard, inquired about her foot. Law informed them then ordered them to take her bags to his room. While they were doing that, Law took her to the infirmary to treat her foot. No words pass through them until he was finished. "Keep off that foot as much as possible."

"Yes, sir," Neo nodded as she slid off the exam table, making sure to walk on her toes.

A couple hours later, she was in the kitchen with Penguin and Shachi. She was stirring the pot of stew while Penguin was chopping up potatoes, beside her, while Shachi was getting him some water. "Hey, Penguin?"

"Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his task.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She hesitated for a second. "What's…What's a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" He, and Shachi, looked at her. They knew, because of her past, there was some things she didn't know about. She looked up at them with innocent and honest curiosity in her eyes. "Why do you asked?"

"When the captain took me shopping," Neo narrowed her eyes a bit in seriousness. "The lady at the store…she called the captain my boyfriend."

Penguin bit his lip to keep himself from laughing while Shachi wasn't as lucky. He choked on his water before laughing out loud. Neo raised a confused eyebrow at Shachi reaction. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Shachi waved at her but continued laughing and coughing.

"Shachi!" Penguin warned, but he held a smile on his face. "Ignore him, Neo. A boyfriend is guy that's special to a girl. He's a guy she's frequently with."

"So he _is_ my boyfriend?" She questioned innocently, making Shachi laugh harder to the point of falling on the floor. "What? What'd I say?"

"Well, no…You see," Penguin fidgeted with his words. "A boyfriend is different from a friend. A boyfriend is a regular companion where a girl has a romantic relationship with. You know…hand holding, cuddles, kisses, presents?"

"Hm," She tilted her head. The guys were unsure if she actually understood what Penguin was saying, but she nodded then went back to stirring the pot before her. Penguin and Shachi couldn't help but exchange smiles about her innocence and how they noticed a difference in their captain since she had been around.


	6. Training

Training

"Neo," Law said when he finally joined her on the bed. She was sitting on the edge, brushing out her hair. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Put down the brush."

"Okay," She placed the brush on the nightstand before pulling her feet upon the bed, sitting cross legged. She put her hands in her lap and waited for him to continue.

His eyes locked in on the new set of pajamas she was wearing. It was dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt with matching draw string pants. On the shirt was a panda bear hugging a cloud. There was a similar one back at the store, but it had a cloud with a single lightning bolt on it. He thought that one would remind her of her past so he refused it. "I've already talked to the crew about this. We're going to be surfacing tomorrow."

"Um, okay," She blinked when he paused. She wondered where this conversation was headed and why he was so hesitate to speak.

He took a deep breath then looked her directly in the eyes with such sternness it made her jump. "You're going to use your abilities."

Her eyes widened in pure shock. Shadows casted over her eyes as she hung her head. "I-I can't."

"You can. And you will," He watched as she stared shivering again and crystals formed around them. He eyeballed the crystals, sensing the danger in them, but wasn't intimidated by them. He knew what needed to be done. "Look at me."

When she didn't his voice became more harsh and cold. "Neo, captain's orders, _look_ at me."

Finally she did. The tears in her eyes made his voice go back to normal. He sighed. "I won't pretend I understand what exactly your abilities are or even who you are. But what I do know is that you _have_ to get control over them. Right now, you don't have control over anything because I upset you. It's dangerous for you to have these abilities and be on this sub with us."

She was shocked by the truth of his words. The damaged she had done to that island, it was possible that she could destroy this sub as well. She knew she could. She didn't want that. She didn't want to hurt the people that she had come to care about. "B-But how? I-I don't know how to…"

"We're going to figure that out together," She raised her eyes to look at him. He nodded then ordered her to sleep. "Bed, now."

Without a word, she climbed off the bed and walked over to her spot on the floor. She cocooned herself in the blanket Law had covered her with months ago and laid her head on the pillow she also acquired at some point. As she did this Law walked over to the light switch and shut off the lights. He sat down on the bed, his eyes dropped to the girl on the floor. She was shaking. Not knowing what else to say, he just sighed and laid down himself.

…

Neo was standing with Penguin, clinging to his arm, while shaking almost uncontrollably. They were on an island that was supposed to be void of people. Law had deemed this place was where she was going to train. With no one around, it was the perfect place for them to do this. For one, she wouldn't be able to hurt innocent bystanders if she lost control and for another thing, enemies, or soldiers, wouldn't be around to watch. Law didn't want anyone to know about her abilities, at least until they figured out what all she could do with them and get them under control.

"Let's go," Law ordered as he walked past her and Penguin.

"Uh, o-okay," She hesitated. Penguin gave her hand a comforting pat before she stepped away from him. The man who was becoming her best friend. She looked back at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. It was a little while later she finally questioned Law's motives. "Why are we separating from the crew?"

"What we're going to do first I thought it would be best if it was just us two," She wasn't sure what he meant by that. But the look on his face told her it wasn't going to be something good. He looked as if he was regretting having to do…whatever it was he was getting ready to make her do.

They walked about two miles before Law ordered her to sit down. She did. He saw in front of her. He sat there for a while before holding out his hands to her. She blinked at them then looked at his eyes. "Take my hands."

"O-Okay," She took a hold of his hands. She never noticed before how small her hands were. His were almost twice as big as hers, and they were warm. It made her feel like a child.

"I want you to tell me," He spoke softly, but sternly, to her. "Tell me everything you were feeling on that day."

She unintentionally squeezed his hands. "B-But…you saw…"

"I know what I _saw_. But that won't do you any good. You need to _talk_ about what happened," He felt her tremble through their touching skin. "Talk to me, Neo."

"I-I can't," He felt her starting to pull away from him. He wasn't going to have any of that. He tightened his hands on hers, to the point of making her yip in pain.

"Speak," He demanded. "Captain's orders."

"I-I-I," She stuttered, trying to force her emotions to stay hidden, before everything - tears, fears, anger - finally came pouring out of her. It was like the dam had finally broken and she admitted everything to him. "I hated not being able to use my magic! I hated that they treated me that way! I'm a creature of magic! I shouldn't have been told not to use it! The need to use my magic is like needing to breath! I have control over the elements! Water! Fire! Earth! Air! I can talk to animals! They will do what I ask! I command the winds, the waves! I don't know why! I don't know who I am or where I came from!"

She continued to cry and squeeze Law's hands. Her crystals appeared. Their glows pulsing with her emotions as she let them out. "I didn't want to hurt anyone! I didn't want to kill anyone! I just wanted to be free! I wanted to test my magic and see what I was able to do with them! I don't want to hide them anymore! I don't want to be afraid of them any longer!"

Law glanced at the crystals. They were now pulsing with their magic, but it wasn't effecting the island at all. This was different from what he had seen in the vision she'd giving him. Her magic was passing between the crystals.

"I wanted someone to tell me it was okay for me to use them! To tell me it was okay for me to be like this! I hated being alone! I want to die! I want the pain to stop! It hurts…"

Her voice began to lower as she took sharp, ragged breaths. "It hurts to be alone…"

She stopped to take a few deep breaths. She had no idea how long she had been shouting, but she was exhausted and felt lighter. Maybe it was because she finally admitted the truth to herself and to Law. Her crystals soon disappeared.

Her hold on his hands loosened as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his chest. She felt him stiffen. She didn't care. She needed to be physically close to someone right now and he was the only one around.

He blinked. He had no clue what to do with her at this point. The other crew members were the affectionate ones. Penguin would have been a better choice to show her comfort. Maybe he should have had the other man come along. Eventually, his body relaxed and he sighed. "It's time you forgive yourself, Neo. The past is over. It can't hurt you anymore."

She didn't say anything or move. "Let's go back. There's one other thing you are going to do today."

She only nodded again then stood up with him. The two walked back in silence. As they walked Law felt like they were being watched. He paused and turned around. He ran his eyes over the island. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still, he felt uneasy.

When they were almost back to the campsite she looked up at him. She turned her attention back in front of her before speaking. "Thank you. I know it's not your normal way, as a pirate, to help someone like this."

He glanced over at her. He was about to say something, but the crew stopped him. Shachi ask as he waved to them. "Hey! How did it go?"

"As expected," Law said as he cocked his head a bit. Neo casted a glance up at the man. She wondered if he was going to tell them about her mental break down.

Bepo gave her and Law a quick glance before turning his attention back to the wood he was piling up for their fire. Her attention was then drawn by Penguin. He was standing a few feet from her, just watching her. She walked over to him and tilted her head slightly. She could easily see how tense he was as he smiled lightly and sighed.

"Neo," Law's voice broke between them.

"Yes," She turned to him. He was sitting on the ground, hat over his eyes, arms crossed and leaning against one of the logs the crew had moved over for their campsite.

"Light the fire," He ordered. She swallowed, knowing exactly what he meant. She turned to the pile of wood Bepo had set up. The bear stood up and stepped away from the soon to be burning wood.

"Captain!" Penguin protested. "Are you sure that's a g-"

"Silence," Law ordered. "Neo, don't make me repeat myself."

Neo turned to the pile of wood. The crew watched quietly as a red crystal appeared in front of her. It started to glow. When a red beam shot out of it she simultaneously closed her eyes and flinched causing the beam to miss the wood. It hit the ground by Bepo's foot. He screeched a bit before stomping out the fire. Her eyes widened in a panic and she started to hyperventilate. "I-I'm sorry."

"Neo, calm down," Penguin placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright that you missed. Just relax and concentrate. You can do this."

"Yeah! Go for it!" Shachi cheered. She slowly nodded then turned her attention back to the pile of wood. She focused her eyes on it. Letting out a slow breath, she envisioned what she needed to do. Then, right before her eyes, it happened. A beam shot out of the crystal and the wood flared up. The crew cheered her success. Law just smirked.

Her breathing increased again. She stumbled back from the fire, dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. Penguin rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "It's okay. It's okay. You did it. It's over for now."

All she could do was nod.


	7. Taken

Taken

It's been three and a half weeks since they arrived on this island to train her. And did he. After that first day, of spilling out her feelings to Law, she had advanced in her training. Law pushed her with necessary roughness. He started her off with her fire crystal. She would create and manipulate the flame until she was comfortable with it. Then she moved on to the other elements. Eventually he set her up some targets for her to shoot with each elements, sometimes combining the elements to make a stronger attack.

After she had those mastered, during the first week, Law had her battling against the crew, Bepo teaching her the fighting moves. Law, however, never would battle against her. They all knew she was far too out of his league and, being the person he was, he wouldn't have gone easy on her. He was the one who refused to fight her. He wanted her trained not dead.

So he opted to sit back and watch, with his trademark smirk as he started her off learning to master one crystal at a time. Once she had martial arts and her magic to the point of executing moves with ease, which she accomplished during the second week, he increased her training even more, despite protest from the crew, mostly Penguin. And Penguin had a right to be concerned.

In the middle of the third week of training, Neo collapsed. She was using the wind crystal to propel herself through the air, dodging whatever objects or weapons the crew was throwing at her. When she had an opening she'd fired back at them or the weapons before using the wind to push herself down to one, or more, of the crew mates to engage in hand to hand combat.

She'd pushed herself several feet back into the air when Penguin noticed something wasn't right. She was panting hard, her face was flushed and her eyes were glossed over. She faltered in the air before the wind underneath her gave out and she went plummeting to the ground. Penguin's heart about jumped out of his chest when she fell. "Neo!"

Law peaked out from underneath his hat. He had been napping when the shouts of his crew woke him. He jumped to his feet when he saw Neo dropping to the ground at rapid speed.

"I got you," Bepo cried as he slid underneath her just in the nick of time. She landed hard on him, if it bothered him he made no protest of it.

"Neo!" Penguin shouted as he kneeled down. "Say something!"

"I'm fine," She panted, obviously not fine. She slid off Bepo and struggled to stand up. "Let's…Let's get back to training."

"Maybe you should rest," Shachi offered.

She shook her head. When she went to take a step she collapsed again.

"That's enough, Neo," Penguin said as he joined her side again and took a hold of her shoulders to help her sit up. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever."

Law walked up to them and kneeled down to inspect her. Penguin turned to him. "She can't do this anymore today, Captain. She needs to rest."

Law only nodded.

Now, Neo stood in a defensive nature. The wind teased her ponytail as she had multiple element crystals circling around her. Each one of them seemed to be pulsing with anticipation. Or maybe it was her who was pulsing. She'd learned that she was a part of these crystals as much as they were a part of her. She felt each power that the crystals held without even thinking about it. It was almost like she herself _was_ the elements she commanded.

The fire crystals were engulfed in fire. Its flame flickering wildly, as if it wanted to attack out of its own free will. The wind crystals had mini tornados spinning around them. Water hovered around the water crystals as vines came out of the earth crystals.

She was surrounded. But she wasn't scared. Her wasn't sure how she really was feeling, but training like this felt so natural to her. And she was good. Still not good enough to face Law, but she clearly show signs of being a natural fighter.

Law was leaning back against a log while watching his charges engage in battle again. The corner of his lips dipped down as he watched. Neo was definitely improving, but she was still very much an amateur. He could easily tell she was leaving her back open. The crew noticed this too. Shachi had snuck up behind her and kicked her feet out from underneath her. This took her by surprise and as she fell, somehow, she'd mixed the magic of her wind and water crystals. It caused a mini blizzard to fire right at Bepo.

Bepo yipped in surprise as he was covered with snow. Neo gasped, once she recovered from her fall, and noticed what she had done. She jumped up and ran over to the bear, as did the others, "Bepo! Bepo! I am so sorry!"

"It's all right," Bepo's muffled voice barely made it through the thick layer of snow. The mountain of snow shook, causing some of it to fall to the ground. "I am a polar bear after all."

Suddenly the crew busted up laughing. The remaining snow on their bear companion had made him look like a snowman polar bear. "What's so funny?"

The men continued to laugh as Neo just blinked at him. Bepo kept asking what the problem was. Neo felt the corners of her lips twitch. The twitching turned into a smile then she too began to laugh. The men stopped laughing and looked at her. She didn't noticed as she continued to laugh. When she finally realized they were all looking at her she stopped laughing, suddenly feeling self conscience. "W-What?"

"Neo," Penguin tilted his head with a soft smile. "You were laughing."

She raised a hand to her mouth and touched her lips. "I did?"

"You did," Shachi nodded.

"You had bells in your laughter," Bepo, now snow free, pointed out.

"Bells?" Neo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry," Bepo bowed to her.

"Don't apologize for being right!" Shachi scolded the bear.

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized again and Shachi sweat dropped with a sigh.

"He's right," Penguin said cautiously. "Did you not know?"

"No. I don't believe I have ever laughed before," Neo shook her head lightly. As she thought about what he had told her she absentmindedly placed her fingers to her throat. She really did laugh. And she had bells chiming in her laughter?

"That's enough training for today," Law's voice made them all jump. They looked at him, all wondering the same question. When did he walk over to them? His eyes were fixed on Neo, staring at her with his typical, unreadable expression. She stood up and faced him.

"Is there something else, Captain?" Neo questioned.

"No," Shadows fell over his eyes before he headed back over to their campsite. Neo raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't move until Penguin joined her side and walked back to camp with her. Penguin told her to rest while he prepared them some supper. She did as he suggested and sat down, pulling the ribbon out that bound her hair up.

She found it very uncomfortable wearing her hair up, probably because she never has before, but it was easier to fight when it didn't fly in her face. Her eyes wondered up to their hat wearing captain as her mind wondered back to the way he looked at her just a few minutes ago. It really looked like he wanted to say something.

"Something wrong?" She flinched when he caught her staring at him.

"N-No, sir," She stuttered and looked down. "Sorry."

"Hn," Law just lowered his head again.

The next day Neo was sitting on a log. She had her right elbow on her knee and her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she watched the crew. Shachi was leaning into a crate, grumbling that they didn't have any more fresh fruit with them. He pulled himself, and a rotten banana, out of the crate. He chucked the offending piece of rotting fruit away from him. Neo tapped her cheek in thought. "You know, there are some apple trees on this island. I could go pick some. I'm sure they'll be ripe."

Shachi looked at her then over to the trees on the island. They were abnormally big and tall. He never thought anything about them before, but now he did. She could use her magic to knock some down. "If you really want too."

She nodded and stood up. She got one foot over the log when Penguin spoke to her.

"Would you like me to come with you to help carrying them?"

"You're sweet. I'm just going over there," She pointed to the trees. "I'll use my wind to carry them. I can bring more that way."

"All right," He nodded. "But don't take too long. The captain won't be happy if he comes out here and you're gone."

"Hm?" Neo blinked, slightly confused. Despite gaining the trust of the crew, she still didn't have Law's trust. Though he never showed any objecting to her walking off on her own as long as she stayed in his or the crew's sight. "Why would he be upset? I'll still be in sight."

"Never mind," Penguin smiled as the rest of the crew chuckled.

"What?" Neo asked. Penguin just shook his head and shooed her on her way. She casted them once last glance before shrugging and making her way to the apples.

When she got to the trees she found that they were higher than she realized. Still, that wasn't a problem for her. Wind crystals appeared around her, she used them to fly herself up to the apples. She glanced over them before plucking one from its branch. She inspected the fruit before rinsing it off with a water crystal then took a bite.

She was right. They were ripe, and very juicy. She continued to munch on her treat as she used her wind to pull down apples so she could inspect them. Once she had enough to satisfy the crew, she lowered herself to the ground. With the apples floating in the air beside her, she tossed her apple core and was ready to head back to camp. Before she could take a step, she heard a snapping sound then something wrapped around her wrist and jerked her to the other side of the trees. Next thing she knew there was a sharp pain shooting through her head and everything went black.

…

Law jumped down from the sub and landed on the ground. His nodachi resting on his shoulder as he walked over to his crew. He looked around before speaking. "Where is she?"

"Just over there picking apples," Shachi jerked his thumb towards the trees. "Although…She should have been back by now."

Law narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Bepo, bring her back."

"Aye, Captain," Bepo nodded then went to fulfill his order. He hurried over to the trees and looked around. "Neo? Neo?"

Bepo sniffed the air and followed her scent to the other side of the trees. That's when he got an uneasy feeling. Several foot prints and Neo's scent mixing with several strangers scent only made the feeling worse. It wasn't until he caught the scent of her blood that made him rush back to the others. "Captain! Captain! I can't find her! She's gone! And there's unfamiliar scents mixed in with…with her blood."

Law's eyes widened as the crew gasped. He didn't say a word as he ran towards the trees with his crew following.

…

Neo moaned when she began to come back to her senses. Her head was throbbing and something warm leaked down her face over her left eye. She slid her eyes open, only to cause the blood to leak into her eye. She peaked through her right eye. Her vision was blurred, but she could tell that the people she was with wasn't Law and the crew. She tried to move only to find her wrists had been bound behind her back and her ankles were bound as well.

"Eh, boss, she awakes," A gruff voice said. Her vision swam as she looked at the men and the surrounding area. They didn't really give her the impression of being pirates, but they did have a ship near by. The sails were rolled up and there was no wind so she couldn't see their insignia on the flag, if they even had one. "What shall we do with her?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She summoned her crystals and tried to fire at them. But her blurry vision and throbbing head caused her to miss completely. It took all of her might not to scream out when one of the men stabbed his sword into her left shoulder. He dug it into her as he spoke. "There be none of that, lass. Don't want to 'ave to kill ya before ya can hand over those lovely gems of yours."

She bit back her cries. So that's what they were after. They must have been spying on them when she was training. How was she going to be able to explain to them that she can't separate herself from them? Would they give up and let her go? Or worse…will they take her with them? Take her way from the crew and from Law?

She clenched her teeth when he pulled the sword from her shoulder. He squatted down beside her. She was able to get a better look at him then, that and her vision was starting to become clearer. He looked like he hadn't bathed in months. His black hair was slicked back and greasy. His clothes were torn and stained. She still couldn't figure out who these people were. She really didn't want to. She only wanted to be back with the safety of the crew.

"Be a doll and just give us what we want. Then we'll let you go to return to those despicable pirates," One of the others said and the rest chuckled. She highly doubted they were actually going to let her go just like that. At least now she knew they weren't pirates. No one would call themselves despicable. Or she didn't think they would have. She didn't know much about the world and people after all.

"I don't know 'bout that, men," The man beside her said. She turned her attention back to him to notice his eyes were roaming all over her body. She twitched. She didn't like it at all. "I might 'ave to just keep this one. Such a pretty lass. I highly doubt those pirates know how to use such a pretty thing to her full potential."

Neo shivered when he placed his dirty hand on her hip and rubbed it. "Yes. I just might 'ave to keep 'er."

She gritted her teeth and her crystals appeared around her. The men started to chat happily about the crystals appearance. She narrowed her eyebrows, waiting for the right moment to unloose her magic. Unfortunately, the man moved his hand from her hip and started to push her shirt up, causing her too loose focus. "I bet ya are a good one."

"W-What are you going to do?" She flinched at the hungry tone in his voice and his eyes.

"Naive one, ain't cha?" The man chuckled as did the others. She tried to move away from him, but being bound and injured didn't leave her much in the ability of moving. She closed her eyes tight when he was getting her shirt too high. A familiar voice rang out and the man's hand disappeared from her shirt. "Room."

Neo's eyes shot open and over to the crew. They all were glaring at the strangers, but Law's eyes looked on the verge of releasing a furious storm all on their own power. He was clenching the man's wrist in his hand so hard the man doubled over in pain. He tossed the hand aside and sliced his nodachi several times, cutting his targets into several pieces, before anyone could say anything.

After it had been done, all of the men were expressing their concern over the mistake they made in taking Neo. Law was on the verge of instantly killing them when Penguin stopped him. Law glared at his crew mate. "Captain, wait."

Law then followed Penguin's gaze over to Neo. She was laying there, bleeding, with a shocked and fearful look on her face. They all had forgotten that she had never seen Law battle before. Even experienced fighters were shocked, even fearful, when Law showed his abilities.

"Let us take care of these jerks," Penguin quickly said. As not to over step his boundaries under Law, he made it sound like these men weren't worthy of Law's time. Which was true and it was equally true that he was also doing this so Law would take care of Neo's injuries.

"Yeah," Shachi cracked his knuckles. "It's obvious they're not that strong. We'll finish this then be back at the sub before you even finish dressing Neo's wounds."

"Very well," Law put the men back in their right forms. Some of them tried to scramble off, but the crew jumped on them and instantly started beating them up while cursing at them for taking their friend. Law turned from the battle and walked over to Neo. He didn't make eye contact with her as he cut the ropes off her wrists and ankles. He sheathed his sword. "Stand up."

Not wanting to disobey an angry Law, she scrambled to her feet. But the events of the day, and the blood loss, caused her head and vision to swim. Her knees buckled under her. She felt so sick and dizzy that she didn't even noticed Law grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Nor did she notice he carried her all the way back to the sub.

If it wasn't for the shooting pain from the stab wound, she wouldn't have even noticed Law lifting her shirt off her. She flinched and bit back a whimper when he lifted her injured arm above her head. He then held a sheet to her. She knew what he was saying. She took it and held it to her chest, allowing him to removed the last remaining article of clothing that way in the way. She rubbed the blood out of her eye, and tried to control her shivering, while he cleaned and stitched up her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to save me. I didn't know they were there. Then I couldn't focus when I woke up. I should ha-"

"Stop apologizing," Law said firmly. He had quickly stitched her shoulder and was now examining the cut on her head. "Even the most experienced fighters can be caught off guard."

After he was done with her injuries, he tugged a clean sheet around her, while discarding the bloody one, then ordered her to follow him. He lead her back to his room. "Do you need help?"

"No," She shook her head. "I can do it."

He only nodded as she stepped into his room to redress. He waited silently out in the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his hat shading his eyes. Once she finished she rejoined him and they headed for the exit. When they reached the edge of the sub they found that the crew indeed was there before they were.

She went to step to the ladder, to get down, only to be swept off her feet. She barely got a glimpse of Law's shadowed covered face before he jumped over the railing, landing effortlessly on the ground. She expected him to put her down then, but he didn't. She noticed her shivering had subsided a bit as he carried her over to the fire then sat her down on the ground before sitting down beside her. Shadows remaining over his eyes the entire time. "Where are they?"

"They were nothing but a bunch of mercenaries looking for an easy payday," Shachi informed the captain. "I guess they saw Neo training with us and assumed her crystals were worth monetary gain because they're crystals. Their long gone by now."

Law nodded. Satisfied that the threat was gone, he leaned back against the log and crossed his arms. Neo looked at Law before noticed Bepo fidgeting near by. "Neo…are you all right now?"

"Yes, Bepo. Thank you all for save me," The crew told her not to worried about it. Shortly after that Penguin eventually sat down beside her. As the crew chatted about the days events, and how they were never going to let Neo be alone like that again, she looked around at the crew. Something about this scene just felt right. She wasn't sure how. It just did. Her eyes dropped to the fire. A small smile curved her lips as her shivering stopped.


	8. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

That first day, after being attacked, Law ordered her a day of rest. After that he had the crew set her up some targets, some moving ones as well, and had her practice her marksmanship instead of combat. Now, four days after the attack, he had her attacking the crew only. He ordered the crew not to attack her at all. She wondered why. They were supposed to be training her, yet this wasn't training her at all. It was like she was training the crew instead.

As she fired attacks at them, some combinations of the elements, they crew dodged them or sliced them to break up the attack. She couldn't help but be impressed at their skilled. She wondered if she would ever reach their level.

"Enough," Law ordered later that day. The crew cheer, though physically exhausted from their training the past few days. He walked over to Neo and looked down at her. He had a cranky expression on his face. "Shower."

She nodded, knowing it was an order instead of a question. Though she didn't think she really needed one. She hadn't done much since she was kidnapped. As she walked back to the sub with Law, the crew snickered. He glared back at them, causing them to quickly change their stances to look as if they weren't doing anything wrong. She casted her own glance over her shoulder at them and wondered why they were acting so weird. She then took a glance at the man beside her.

He'd been abnormally close to her these past few days and cranky, even for him. Usually he wouldn't be, close to her that is. She took that as the reason why the crew was laughing at their captain. They must have found his odd behavior funny.

Once they were back in his room, she grabbed herself a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom. She did her best to hurry. Though it was difficult as her shoulder was still very sore. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Law was sitting at his desk. His head was low and arms crossed. She didn't say anything as she grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair. She then sat it down and walked over to him, expecting him to look at her. He didn't. "Captain?"

He didn't answer her when she spoke to him. She leaned in to him. That's when she noticed. He was asleep, snoozing peacefully. She pulled back. Totally at a loss at what to do now. She tapped her the toes on the floor before leaning into towards him again. She went to speak again, but paused.

She blinked. He looked different to her somehow. She tilted her head as she stared at his features. He didn't hold his typical smirk or scowl. He face was light, soft and…She couldn't put her finger on what else. She suddenly found she felt very uncomfortable. Her chest tightened. She rubbed it, and without thinking, reached out towards him. She didn't see him move. She only felt pain in her wrist and yipped. "I-I'm sorry."

He had woken up and grabbed her outstretched hand. He looked at her then darted his eyes around the room. He seemed to be out of it. Like he had forgotten where they were and who she was. "C-Captain?"

"Sorry," He mumbled as he released her and stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. "Let's go."

She quietly followed after him. While they walked she stole a glance at him. She knew he took naps, but this seemed different. He always woke up easily from a nap and always knew where he was.

Then she realized why he looked so different to her. He was tired. Like he hadn't been sleeping well or at all. She stole another look at him, wondering why he wouldn't be sleeping.

When they got back outside, she walked over to the ladder to climb down. Once again he picked her up and jumped over the side. She muffled a gasped. After what happened inside she sure wasn't expecting him to do that. She glanced up at him. Shadows were once again casted over his eyes.

Once they hit the ground he immediately sat her back on her feet and continued walking over to the fire with his hands in his pocket. She followed him in confusion and ended up sitting by him, on his left side. He made no objection or noise as he crossed his arms. She looked at him then over to Penguin, who was cooking over the fire and trying to suppress a grin.

She sighed. Frustrated at her own inexperience with people.

Later that night, the crew kept glance over at her and Law then tried to suppress smiles or chuckles. And Law, in turn, would shoot them disapproving glares or frowns. This only added to her frustration at her inexperience with social settings. She didn't have a clue what was going on. The only thing she could confirm herself was that there was some kind of silent battle between the captain and the crew and that Law was eating more slowly than usual. His constant pauses to send threats to his crew probably had a lot to do with it.

After they all were done eating, Shachi gathered up the dishes and disappeared into the sub to wash them. The rest of the crew wondered off, but stayed within sight. Neo found herself staring up at the night sky. It was very clear tonight. Thousands of stars glittered above her. She found herself very calm in that moment. "It's nice out here tonight."

"Hn," Law grunted at her.

"We sure don't get to see the stars like this when we're on the sub," She mumbled more to herself than to Law. The wind blew, teasing her hair. She tucked a strained behind her ear. When she lowered her hand back down her fingers entangled in someone's hair. Still entranced by the stars, she didn't even noticed. "They're very beautiful and kind of mysterious."

"Just like you," She snapped her eyes to her lap when Law had spoke. She then noticed that he, at some point, had laid his head in her lap and her fingers were mindless wondering through his dark tresses. His eyes were closed. He let out a content sigh and mumbled. "What are you doing to me?"

Her chest tightened again as she pulled her fingers from his hair and looked at them. What was she doing? She didn't move until she felt his fingers wrapping around her wrist, pulling her hand back down to his hair. "Don't stop."

"Uh, C-Captain?" She stuttered. When he didn't answer she leaned close to him. He didn't move. Didn't acknowledge her or the current position they were in. He only breathed in and out. She tilted her head. Was he asleep again? She reached her free hand out to him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone reaching for her hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers, stopping her from touching Law. She turned to find Penguin kneeling behind the log, holding a finger to his lips. "Let him sleep."

"He is asleep," She spoke the words as if she was confirming what he said instead of questioning him. Her eyes drifted back to the sleeping man.

"He hasn't been sleeping these past few days," When Penguin informed her of this she whipped her attention back to him. She must have held a worried expression. He chuckled and patted her shoulder assuringly. "Don't worry. After a good nights rest he'll be back to normal."

"But why? Why isn't he sleeping?" She dropped her eyes back to Law only to put them back on Penguin when he chuckled. "What?"

"He'll never admit this, but it was because those mercenaries took you. He's been worried that they might come back and try to take you away from him again," Penguin explained.

"But why would he worry about that? They're gone now. You guys took care of them. I don't understand," She admitted. "Why would that worry him?"

Penguin didn't reply. She narrowed her eyebrows a bit and waited for his answer. She only received another chuckle as he stood up. He patted her head. "You're too sweet and innocent. Try not to think about it, Neo. You'll understand someday."

"Uh, Penguin," She protested, but didn't receive anything more from her friend as he walked off. It was at that moment she noticed that the rest of the crew was suspiciously missing. She let out an annoyed huff before fixing her gaze back on the man laying on her lap. Her annoyance quickly left her as she watched him sleep.

As she watched him, the feeling she felt back on the sub when he had fallen asleep returned to her chest. Then, underneath the stars with this stranger laying comfortable on her lap as if he had done it many times, she felt something else. Something that she hadn't felt in many years. Her heartbeat.

Her heart thumped against her chest. She touched her fingers to her chest as if to check and make sure she actually felt it. It did. There it was. Thumping in a rapid motion inside her body. Her face became hot. She moved her hand up to her head and wondered if she was getting sick. What else could have caused her to feel like this?

She didn't have time to think about it as Law's voice drifted back to her ears and pulled her back to reality. Though his voice was low, his words were very clear. "Lami…get down from there. You'll…hurt yourself."

…

 **Author's Notes: I give up on trying to figure out which spelling is correct for Lami's name. I seriously have seen it spelled like five different ways, if not more. So I'm just going to stick with this version and let it go. -.-'**


	9. Closer

Closer

Neo glanced up from the book she was attempting to read. Her eyes kept wondering over to Law. He was sitting across the fire from her. He hadn't spoken to her all day. She was wondering if he was actually awake last night and remember everything he had said and done. She couldn't tell. She had no idea how to read people. Which probably didn't matter with him. She guessed he probably was a hard person to read and understand anyway. Still, that girl's name he spoke last night wouldn't leave her.

"Are you stuck on another word?" Penguin's voice caused her to jump.

"No," She ducked her eyes back to her book. She only read a few more words when her eyes wondered back up to the captain…again.

A sudden clap of thunder in the distance caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look up. Shachi was the one to speak first. "Looks like a hurricane is coming."

"Pack up," Law ordered as he stood up. "We're leaving."

No one said a word as they rushed around to load everything back on the sub. Even though they were rushing to beat the storm they didn't beat the rain. As they loaded the last of the supplies it started pouring down on them. They all, but Law who was already on the sub, got soaked.

"Great," Shachi complained. "I was hoping we would have beaten the rain."

"At least we're back on the sub before the storm hits," Penguin pointed out as he undone the top of his jumpsuit to ring the water out. Neo looked over at them. If she didn't occasionally see them without their tops off she never would have guessed how fit the crew actually was. Her mind wondered to how tone Law's chest might be.

She shook her head. Where did that come from?

Bepo shook off the water, tossing droplets on her and the crew. The men protested as Neo just smiled and raised her hands as if it would block the water. Bepo then bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, stop picking on him, guys," Neo shook her head at the antics of the crew as she patted Bepo's lowered head. Bepo smiled at her.

"Alright then," Shachi said as he turned to her. She suddenly felt the urge to run away from him as he grinned at her. "I noticed that _you_ keep looking at Penguin. Do you like him or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Neo cocked her head. "Of course I do. He's my friend. You all are."

"Ignored him, Neo. He's just being a jerk," Penguin said as he put an arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, still mindful of her injured shoulder. "We all know you actually like the captain."

The crew suddenly laughed. Neo blinked in confusion. "I like him. But why would that make you all laugh?"

That only made them laugh harder. She gave them each a pouting glance. "What? What did I say that was so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Penguin kissed her temple.

Law clearing his throat startled the men and they jumped away from Neo. She casted them another confused glance as they cowered away from her and Law. "Are you guys getting sick or something?"

"Neo," Law's voice was low as she turned to him. "Shower and change your clothes. Now. Before you catch a cold."

"Yes, sir," Neo nodded and slowly made her way to the door. Her eyes remained on the crew. They were still cowering away from her and Law. Though she couldn't see his face, she noticed a dangerous tone in Law's voice as he ordered the crew to get to work. She assumed he had over heard them and was upset about something they had said. As they scrambled around, she turn to complete her own order while wondering what just happened.

Now showered and dressed in dry clothes, she stood in Law's room, pressing the towel to her damp hair. Her eyes wondered to one of his black and yellow hoodies. She suddenly missed the times she wore that shirt. She walked over to his closet and ran a hand over the fabric. A sudden chill washed over her body and, without thinking, she grabbed it and slipped it over her head.

She held it up to her nose as she left the room. It smelled like him. She eventually found herself at the galley. She knew she'd had time alone for a while. The crew was busy doing whatever Law ordered them too and submerging the sub so they'd avoid the storm.

Still feeling a bit cold, she decided to make some tea. Once she had her steam cup in hand she sat down at the table, dropping two cubes of sugar in her cup. She found that she really enjoyed her tea sweetened. She rested her elbows on the table as she held the steaming liquid to her lips. She didn't drink, however. Her mind wondered back to what Law had said last night. She also wondered if it would be alright for her to ask him about it.

In the several months she has been with them, the crew members did open up to her about their pasts. Law never did. She knew next to nothing about the man who had saved her life, more than once. It didn't feel right that he knew everything, mostly everything, about her but she didn't know much about him.

She lifted her head when she felt someone staring at her. It was Law. He was leaning against the frame of the galley door, silently watching her. His eyes studying her made her feel funny. Was he able to tell what she was thinking about somehow? She shyly held up her cup. "I, uh, made tea."

He nodded before walking over to pour himself a cup then sat down beside her. She once again felt his eyes on her. When she looked at him his eyes were actually on the shirt she was wearing. She knew then she shouldn't have taken the shirt without permission. "I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have taken it. I'll put it back."

"No," Law said before she could stand up. He closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "It's fine."

She looked at him. He didn't look back at her after that. She finally took a drink of her own tea, noticing it was barely warm now. She must have been staring at it for some time. They sat in silence after that, until the crew, the noisy crew, came wondering in.

At some point Law stood up and left without a word. Neo watched him go. Her attention was brought back by Penguin asking if she'd like to continue working on reading and writing since they weren't training anymore. She agreed and followed him to the rec. room. She didn't see Law until later that night when it was getting time to go to bed.

She sat on his bed, brushing out her hair, while he was sitting at his desk, writing something. Her eyes never left him as she placed the brush back in its spot on his nightstand. Gathering her courage, if she actually had any, she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to him. If he noticed her there he didn't show it.

She collapsed her hands behind her back and tugged nervously on the sleeve of his shirt. She swallowed and struggled to find her voice. "C-Captain?"

"Hm?" He continued to write.

"W-Would it be all right if I asked you something?"

"What is it?" He sounded as if he was bored.

She continued to fiddle with the sleeve as she wrestled with either or not to ask him. Finally it slipped out, as if on its own power. "Who's Lami?"

He stopped writing and his body visibly flinched. His hat fell over his eyes while his bored mood shifted to a darker one. "How do you know that name?"

"You said it last night in your sleep," His eyes snapped over to her at that point. They were filled with all kinds of emotions. Most of which Neo didn't know or understand.

After some time, his eyes drifted back down to his desk and he continued writing. "Bed. Now."

She nodded before turning around. She didn't mean to upset him. But she had. She walked over to his bed, wanting to apologize but was too scared to say anymore. She paused while staring at the bed. She turned to resume her spot on the wall. "On the bed. No arguments."

She flinched at his words, but did as he ordered. She climbed on the bed and laid down beside the wall. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep. She couldn't. Her mind was a whirlwind.

At some point, without her realizing he got up, the lights were out and she felt Law's body drop onto the bed near hers. She quickly shut her eyes. She wanted to be asleep for real. Maybe he wouldn't noticed she wasn't. No luck. He did know she was still awake. "Neo, look at me."

She didn't move. He sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself."

She had no choice. She rolled over, but kept her eyes on the bed. "I'm sorry."

She raised her eyes to him. She definitely wasn't expecting him to apologize. "I didn't mean to feel you like that. It's just that…you took me by surprise is all. I didn't expect you to say her name."

"W-Who was she?" Neo's voice was low as she spoke.

"She," Law paused. Neo noticed sadness flooded his eyes. "She was my sister."

"Was?" She questioned carefully. Law nodded then told her everything about his family. Her eyes were back on the bed when he finished talking. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She didn't know what was worse. Not knowing who, or where, your family was or knowing they were dead and you'd never see them again.

At least he got a chance to be with his family. She bit her lip. She didn't mean to think that.

She barely noticed Law place his hand over one of hers. She looked up and locked eyes with him. His usual dark eyes were soft and caring. "Speak."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you went through that."

"That's not what you were thinking. It's okay for you to tell me what's on your mind," She bit her lip again and laced her fingers through his, without realizing he stiffened when she did this.

"I was just thinking," She swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from shaking. Tears stung her eyes. "It might sound mean of me to say this, but I guess…You got a chance to be with your family. I don't even know who mine are."

Silence fell over the two for some time as streams stained her cheeks. Law allowed her to continued to hold on to his hand as she cried. Finally he spoke to her. "Sleep now. You're tired."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yeeeah this one came out kinda short. The next one will be longer. Promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3**

 **Guest: Your question about separating her from the crystals…She can't be separated from them. So she won't die if someone tried to take one or more of them. They'd have to take her as well.**


	10. Doubts

Doubts

Neo sighed as she laid her pen down on Law's desk. She leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes. Slowly she felt herself drifting off. She was on the edge of falling asleep when a voice rang through her ears. "Neo?"

Her body jerked when Law spoke her name. "I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, um, I was just practicing writing," She looked towards the paper and pen on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"On my desk?" He inquired.

"I didn't mean to invade your space. It's just that…," Neo's voice trailed off as she looked down. She heard Law walking towards her, but didn't look up at him. She didn't even say anything when he picked up the paper she'd been writing on and leaned against the desk.

Law's eyes dragged lazily over the paper. She was writing the names of the crew down, including his, mostly his. His name was on there more than the others. "You're writing out the crews names?"

She shrugged then nodded.

"What's wrong?" Law asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's really nothing. The crew's been busy lately. I guess I'm just feeling a bit…alone," She confessed. She wondered why the crew was suddenly being distant from her. It was coming upon her one year anniversary with them. In fact, tomorrow was that day. And never in the time she has been with them that she was ever alone. They were always there. Even at the beginning, when she was stubborn and fought against them, when she'd kneed Penguin, they were there. She didn't realized how much she was use to them being around until they weren't.

Law continued to stare at her, as she mulled over her thoughts, until her growling stomach broke the silence. She looked down at herself and placed a hand on her stomach.

"It's about dinner time. Why don't we get it started?" Neo whipped her eyes up to him. She couldn't recall a single time he ever set foot in the galley to cook. He didn't register her reaction as he pushed off the desk. He tossed a look over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, sir," She jumped up and hustled to catch up to him. She met him in the hall. The two walked in silence to the galley. She glanced at him, glad to have his company right now. As they walked down the hall, she paused at the rec. room. The crew had been keeping her away from it. She didn't know why. They never would give her a straight answer when she asked them what they were doing or if they wanted to do something with her. She could see from the shadows passing underneath the door that they, or some of them, where in there.

"Neo," Law's voice called for her.

"Coming," She abandoned the door to reclaim her spot by his side. "So, what are we making?"

"Stew. Start cutting up the vegetables," Law calmly ordered her as he pulled out two large pots. She pulled out an array of veggies, washed them off and laid them on the counter. Then she got out the cutting board then slid open the drawer that held the knives and reached for one.

She paused. Her fingers less than an inch from the sharp object's handle.

A couple months ago, Law finally put all the knives, and other sharp stuff, back in their rightful places. Still, this was the first time she was this close to something sharp. The first time Law allowed her to actually touch the potential death item. Her hand trembled as the times she tried to kill herself flashed through her mind.

Unknowing to her, Law watched her carefully and tentatively. She took a slow, deep breath before finally touching the handle. She slid it out of its holder. Her eyes locked on the sharp blade. She took another slow, deep breath before grabbing a potato. She placed the veggie on the cutting board and made the first cut. As the knife slide through the thick spud, her anxiety slipped away from her.

She was able to finally relax after that first cut. Law, satisfied, turned back to his own duties as she proceeded to cut up the vegetables with relative ease. She watched the others cut stuff up so she pretty much knew what she was supposed to do. She was fine until she got to the carrots. Those proved difficult to her.

She hand her left hand holding the stubborn piece of food as she pressed the knife to it. Her slow cuts were starting to make her wrist hurt. She paused what she was doing and sighed. She was so frustrated with the carrot that she didn't even noticed Law had stepped behind her until he placed his hands on hers. She jumped at his touch. "You're holding the carrot wrong. Keep doing it like that and you're going to cut yourself."

"S-Sorry," She stuttered.

"Hold down the carrot like this," Law instructed as he moved her left hand, placing her finger tips on it instead of her entire hand. He then guided her with the knife, making swift movements. She blinked at how easy it was with him guiding her. Then she shouldn't have been surprised as he was a gifted surgeon after all. She could testify to that herself from the times he's taken care of her.

She felt her face get warm at those thoughts. He pulled away from her, taking his warm touch with him. "Try it yourself now."

"Right," She squeaked. She cleared her throat and proceeded with the next carrot. She wasn't a quick as Law had been but it was an improvement from before. After she was done cutting them up, she scooped them up and dropped them into the pot that Law was stirring.

A little while after that, Law was sitting at the table while she continued to stir the pots of stew. The crew came walking in. Shachi was the first to walk over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders as he sampled the stew. "This is good, Neo! Who knew you'd be such a great cook?"

"Thank you. But it wa-"

"If she can cook this good we just might have to make her our official cook," Law suddenly cut her off. She jerked her eyes over to him, but he was intently look down into his cup of tea. He finally looked up at her and smirked. She blinked. Why was he giving her all the credit when they both made this stew? She did admit to herself that she enjoyed making it, but that wouldn't make him give her all the credit.

Neo ate quietly as the crew chatted about whatever they felt like as they devoured their dinner. She stirred her own bowl of stew, occasionally taking a bite, then stirred it some more. She didn't looked up as the crew began to shuffle out of the galley. "Neo?"

She looked up to Penguin's smiling face. She stared at him, wondering why he was so distant. She sighed and smiled at him. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

He tilted his head, his smile loosing about half of its brightness. Her eyes went back to her stew so she didn't seen the warning glance Law gave Penguin. Penguin placed his hand on her back and rubbed it a couple times. He then leaned to her and kissed her temple. "You rest then. Things will be back to normal tomorrow. I promise."

"Uh huh," She replied half heartedly. Penguin wasn't sure if she actually heard him or not, but left to join the rest of the crew anyway.

Only her and Law remained in the galley after that. Once she had, finally, finished her stew, she stood up and began to wash the dishes. Law quietly watched her for a while. "You don't have to do that. The others will do it later."

"I don't mind," She replied back, narrowing her eyebrows slightly. "It's not like I have anything else to do and they're obviously busy."

They went quiet after that. Neo scrubbing the dish, while Law continued to watched her silently. His watch on her intensified when she was drying off the knife she was using earlier. She was kneading her eyebrows at it while she ran the cloth over its sharp blade, her image reflecting in the blade when she turned it. Eventually she slid it back into its holder.

She laid the towel on the counter then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go lie down."

Law frowned as he watched her go.

She paused at the rec. room door. Muffled voices came from the other side. She lowered her head, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes and continued walking. She crawled onto Law's bed and flopped down on her stomach, quickly falling asleep.

The problem with her going to sleep early, it caused her to wake up early. Since the sub was above the sea level, anchored at an island that was nothing but rocks, she could tell that the sun wasn't up yet, but its rays were starting to leak over the horizon. Her eyes drifted to the man sleeping beside her. He was on his stomach, head turned towards her, looking uncharacteristically soft and vulnerable. Without thinking, she reached out and ran her fingers through his wild black hair. The corner of his lips twitched into a small smile as she did this.

She watched him sleep for a little while longer before slipping to the end of the bed. She placed her feet on the cool floor and stood up. She used the bathroom before quietly slipping out of his room. Once again she paused at the closed door of the rec. room. She didn't know if the crew was in there or not. She wanted to reach for the doorknob, but her feet pushed her forwards towards the kitchen.

A chill bit at her skin as a sweet scent hit her nose when she stepped into the room. She didn't register the sweet smell as something out of place and went right over to where the knives were kept. She slid open the drawer and stared down at the sharp objects. Absentmindedly, she ran the tips of her fingers over the handles.

…

Law rolled over onto his back and stretched out his arms with a yawn. Without thinking about it, he let his left arm drop to Neo's side of the bed. When he didn't feel her there he looked over and blinked. He was always up before she was. He didn't think much of it as he got up from the bed to preform his morning routine.

Once done with that, he set out in search of the absent girl.

He scratched his head when he couldn't find her in her usual places. He wondered into the galley where Penguin and Shachi were bustling about making a huge breakfast and chatting all at once to the point that Law couldn't understand a word they said. "Where is she?"

"Uh?" Shachi paused, finally realizing his captain standing there. He jumped and flapped his arms and legs wildly. "Captain! We're not ready yet! She shouldn't be here now!"

"She's not with you?" Penguin questioned when he noticed Neo wasn't at her usual place beside their captain. Shachi halted his protesting when he registered what his captain had asked him.

Law's chest tightened as he promptly walked over to the knife drawer and jerked it open. He peered into it. His fists clenched tight. One of them was missing. He slammed the door closed then turned to his crew. "Find her! Now!"

Shachi and Penguin scrambled out of the room. They got the rest of the crew and dashed around the sub trying to find their missing friend. They couldn't find her anywhere. Penguin started to express his concern over her. "I don't get it. Why would she suddenly disappear?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Shachi added thoughtfully.

"Captain! Captain!" Bepo cried as he ran up to the group.

"Bepo, did you find her?" Penguin and Shachi asked at the same time.

"I didn't," He replied.

"Then why are you calling out for the captain like that?" They demanded.

"I'm sorry," Bepo bowed his head. "I was just coming to inform him that I can't track her scent because it's all over the sub."

"So what do we do now, Captain?" Penguin asked as they turned to find their captain missing. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't tell me we have to find him now too!" Shachi screeched.

"Let's keep looking. Maybe we just over looked her," Penguin suggested, worry clearly plastered his hat hidden face. "She is quiet after all. She wouldn't run away from us. Not now. Not after this long."

"Of course she wouldn't," Shachi patted his friend's shoulder. "Let's get back to looking."

...

Shadows were covering her eyes as she stood alone. She was standing on a cliff. She recalled being in a similar position like this a year ago. She just stood there in the quiet. Unmoving. Not thinking. Until a dark presence appeared behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She'd know his presence anywhere. Still, she had to turn around and face him. She had wondered from the sub, without anyone escorting her. She took a slow deep breath and turned to face her fate.

When she turned around to face him, his dark, storm filled eyes drilled into her. It would have been an understatement for her to think he was angry at her. She expected him to yell at her. To punish her somehow. Or something. Anything.

What she didn't expect was him to dart his eyes all over her body. She didn't expect him to stalk up to her, grabbed her wrists and jerk her body every which way he could. He was looking for something. When he couldn't find whatever it was he was looking for he jerked her back into the right position so she would be facing him. The storm in his eyes died down a bit, but he was still very upset with her. The hold he had on her wrists had loosened too, but remained firm. "Why did you leave the sub?"

"I don't know," She muttered, dropping her eyes to the ground. She yipped at the pain when Law squeezed her wrists.

"I told you not to lie to me!" His voice was as harsh as she has ever heard it. "Tell me now! Tell me why you left the sub without permission! Tell me why you left m-left the crew."

She bit her lip and started to trembled in his hold. "If you don't want me there anymore you all can just tell me."

"What are you saying?" Law's hold lightened up a bit.

"The crew...they have been avoiding me so much. When that happens...t-the people I'm with," She sniffed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "The people I'm with are getting ready to ship me off to someone else. I-I don't want that. I don't want you all to leave me somewhere. I want to stay with you. Please let me stay!"

Law released her wrists. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into his chest. "Those idiots. I told them that was a bad idea."

"W-What?" Neo questioned through her sobs and his chest.

"Stupid girl," Law said as he kept his hand on her head and firmly pressed into him. "That's not at all what they were doing."

"T-Then what are they doing?" She tilted her head up to look at him with tear filled eyes. He flinched when she looked at him. She finally had trust in them and that was on the verge of being shattered because of his crew's silly ideas. "Why are they avoiding me?"

He finally released her with a heavy sigh. He took her hand and pulled her back towards the sub. "Come on. Let's go back now. I'll show you what they were doing."

"O-Okay," She rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her free hand while she allowed him to lead her wherever his heart desired.

…

Neo blinked in confusion at the festive state of the rec. room, which included a large cake and presents sitting on the table, as the crew rushed up to her, expressing their concern about her disappearance. Penguin put his arms around her in a hug. Though she didn't noticed as her eyes remained on the room. "Neo, why did you wonder off like that? You scared us!"

"W-Wha...W-What is this?" Neo asked, eyes still on the room.

"This is what my boneheaded crew has been up to," Law informed her as he sat down on the couch, his arms resting on the back of it. His hat was lowered over his head so his crew couldn't see the death glare he was giving them.

"It's a party for you," Bepo shyly said. Neo just stood there, blinking in utter confusion. "Don't you like it?"

"She doesn't know what a party is," Law huffed in annoyance. When the crew finally looked at him, he revealed his dagger filled glare at them. They froze in place, finally understanding their mistake. "You made her cry. And you're going to be punished for that later."

"Oh, Neo," Penguin, broke of his frozen state, hugged her again. "We're sorry! We didn't think about it. We wanted to give you a surprised party. You've been with us for an entire year now."

"We wanted to show you that we care about you," Shachi added. "We never even thought about you taking our secret the wrong way. We're very sorry."

Tears spilled down her cheeks again. The crew flinched. "You guys. I'm sorry I misunderstood you."

"It's ok," They cooed as they group hugged her. Bepo then pounced away from them, cut her a piece of cake and walked it over to her.

"Here. It's vanilla," Bepo handed out the plate with one hand as he held the knife in his other.

"So that's where that went," Law muttered. She took the plate from Bepo then looked over at Law. When their eyes met he immediately lowered his hat, attempting to avoid her gaze. She finally realized what his concern before was really about. It wasn't because she'd left the sub. It was because he thought she had a knife and was going to attempt to kill herself again. He was looking her over for the missing knife and for stab wounds.

She stood in place, fingering the plate in her hands while feeling guilty, as the crew set out to devour the cake. She then walked over to Law and sat beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I was...that I was trying to kill myself. I wasn't. I was just upset and wasn't thinking clearly."

She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. She picked up the fork and speared her a piece of the cake. She slid it into her mouth then slid the fork back out. She made a low 'mmm' sound signaling she liked the treat. She went to fork her another bite when Law's arm came around her shoulders.

He drug his finger along the side of the cake, taking some icing from it, then brought his flavored finger to his lips. In the process of doing this, he pulled Neo closer to him. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked off the icing. With his finger still in between his teeth he spoke to her. Low enough that only she could hear. She glanced up at him. His voice wasn't harsh. It wasn't cold. But there was something there. Something out of place. A tone she's never heard in his voice before. His voice trembled? "Don't ever leave the sub like that again."

"I won't," She whispered back her promise. He quickly removed his arm from around her and placed on its former spot on the back of the couch.

"Here," Bepo held out a present for her. She placed her partially eaten cake on her lap and opened his gift. It was a book of the world that held pictures and descriptions about different places in the world. She got a few more books, clothes, a few other items from the crew.

Later that night, she was sitting on the bed and Law at his desk. The book Bepo had gotten her was pressed upon her bent up legs. Her eyes darted over the pages with child like enthusiasm. Occasionally she'd look up and question about something in the book or mention she'd like to someday see these places to Law.

She didn't even noticed he was acting differently as he dutifully answer her questions without any sign of aggravation that she kept interrupting his own reading. Though he did finally interrupted her as she chatted on about islands in the sky. "That's enough for tonight, it's time for bed."

"Okay," She reluctantly crawled off the bed with a little pout on her lips. She hugged the book to her chest and smiled, almost giddily. Blissfully unaware of Law watching her and fidgeting in his chair.

Once the book was back in its place on the shelf, she headed for the bathroom. When she was done with her nightly routine she opened the door to step out, only to get Law's hand in her face. "Here."

She blinked at his hand. In his palm was a small silver circle. She blinked a couple more times before picking the circle up. On one area it had a light blue crystal shape heart embedded in it. She looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was cast to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck, a light red dusking his cheeks. "It's my present for you."

When she didn't reply he looked at her. She had pushed upon her toes so she was about eye level with him. He was about to demand what she was doing when she placed her left hand on his forehead and her eyes filled with concern. "Your face is red. Are you feeling sick? Should I get the others? Do you need some water? O-"

"No, Neo," Law took her hand off his forehead and held it. "I'm not sick."

"Okay," Neo tilted her head. Concern was still filtering through her eyes. He sighed then plucked the ring out of her hand and slipped it on her finger on the hand he was already holding. He then brought his hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers. Now her face turned red.

"There's no need to be concerned about me," He assured her. "Get to bed now."

She nodded slightly. She pulled her hand away from him and crawled into bed as he quickly stepped into the bathroom. As she laid there, she held her hand up and stared at the ring, Law's kiss flashed back into her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Soon Law had joined her. They both were laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling in silence. "T-Thank you, Captain. It's very pretty."

"Law," Law's voice was barely audible. Neo rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Call me Law when we're alone."

"Law," He couldn't help but smirk at the way she said his name. It was like she was tasting something for the first time and liked it. She pulled the covers up to her lips and giggled like she was doing something mischievous. The chiming bells only made her sound more mischievous.

He chuckled himself before ordering her to sleep. "Go to sleep now."

"Good night…Law," She giggled again.

"Good night, Neo," He watched her as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. As she slept, he reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She was sleeping peacefully, with a light smile on her lips. Blissfully unaware of the emotions she stirred within both of them.

…

 **Author's Notes: As promised a longer chapter. I think this one's my favorite so far. Too many cute Law x Neo moments! *squee***


	11. Straw Hats

Straw Hats

Neo was walking towards the exit of the ship. Mindlessly, she fingered the ring he gave her as she was heading out to join Law so they could go into the town on this island for supplies. She was about to the door when she heard a loud thud and Law's angry voice yelling at someone. "Will you get off of me? What's your problem?"

"Sorry, sorry," A cheery voice laughed as Neo rushed outside to see what was going on. There on the floor was Law, his hat askew some distance from him, was rubbing his head and glaring at some black hair boy with a straw hat. She blinked, unsure, as someone else started yelling.

"Luffy! Will you stop acting so rash?!" Neo turned to see an orange haired girl gripped the rail of a ship, docked next to theirs, while her teeth gnashed together. The boy just continued to laugh.

"Relax, Neo," Penguin placed his hand on her back. "We know them. They're not enemies."

"O-Okay," Neo mumbled, still unsure about this. She stepped out with him as some of the other crew jumped over from their ship and onto the sub.

"Oh my!" The tall blonde suddenly shouted with hearts in his eyes. He twisted over to her in a twister like fashion. "Such a lovely beauty! You hair is just like the lustrous sky above!"

Uncomfortable, Neo backed away from him and grabbed on to Penguin's stiff arm. She looked over at him. He held a frown and a dark hue around him. Suddenly a foot planted in the blonde's face and Shachi started yelling. "Don't you dare flirt with _our_ Neo! She's off limits to the likes of _you_! Ya got that, pal?! Back off!"

"Hey! What the heck was that for?! I was just introducing myself to the lovely young lady!" He screeched at Shachi.

"Sure you were, you pervert!" While those two went head to head, Penguin placed his hands on Neo's shoulders and guided her over to Law. He, still holding his dark aura, moved her until her arm bumped against Law's. That's when she looked up at the captain's disapproving frown. He was staring right at Shachi and the blonde guy.

Law then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So much for getting supplies and getting the heck out of here."

Neo blinked at him.

"Huh?" The orange haired girl walked over to them. She looked directly at Neo. "Since when do you have a female crew mate?"

"Hm?" The straw hat boy asked then finally noticed Neo standing there. He smiled brightly at her. "Hey you! Didn't see you there! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?"

Neo looked at him then at Law. He gave her a slow nod. "I-I'm Neo."

"Neo?" The dark haired woman said while smiling softly at her. "That's an interesting name."

Neo turned up her eyebrows. She took a timid step and hid behind Law. She heard the woman's voice again with a light chuckle. "Shy one, aren't you?"

Neo clung to the back of Law's shirt and peaked out at the new crew as Law started talked to them and as Shachi continued to argue with the blonde haired one.

Later that night, all the Straw Hats finally introduced themselves to Neo, the two crews were gathered around a fire beside their ships. She found the new crew to be very loud. Much louder than the one she's been with for over a year now. She wasn't sure what to think of them. The crew knew she wouldn't be comfortable around the Straw Hats. So they made sure they kept themselves between her and them. As the two crews chatted about what they had been up to she was snuggly sitting between Law and Penguin, cautiously eyes the new people individually. Sanji, the pervert as Shachi had called him several times, was cooked for them all. He filled a plate, spun in a circle and held it out to Neo. "Here you go, my lovely lady. A pure delicacy in your honor."

"Uh," She shyly took the plate, which was filled with fish, rice and a mix of veggies. Penguin and the others attention always rose when he got near her, while Law quietly examined Sanji and her with an intense glare. "Thank you."

"So how long have you been with the Heart Pirates, New Girl?" Luffy asked innocently, totally oblivious to the sudden stiffness he caused the Heart Pirates. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

"Oh, um, a little over a year now," She replied softly as she took a bite of the fish.

"So what brought you to join the crew?" Usopp asked. That time it was impossible for the Straw Hats not to notice an uncomfortable aura radiating from the Heart Pirates and Neo.

Shadows cast over her eyes as she lowered her plate and her eyes to her lap. "Oh…Well…I, uh…"

Law shifted his position, _accidentally_ brushing his leg against hers. She looked up at him. He didn't return her gaze as he continued to chew with his eyes closed. Was he telling her she could tell them if she wanted to? She sighed while poking at her food. She didn't know what she wanted in that moment. While she could easily tell that this new crew annoyed Law, it was also easy for her to tell that he trusted them.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Neo lifted her eyes to Robin. The woman had her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She also wore a tender, understanding smile. "We won't force you to talk about it if it's going to cause you pain."

Neo nodded her thanks. Usopp apologized to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"It's all right. It's not like you knew," Neo looked at the Straw Hat sniper.

Sanji watched her tenderly before pouring her some tea. He walked back over to her, keeping a comfortable distance from her, and held out the cup. "Here. Have some tea."

"Thank you," She took it.

Things when quiet for a while after that as the crews chowed down on their food. But that didn't last long as Brook's shadow suddenly cast over her. She looked up at the skeleton and blinked. He had a hand held out to her while the other one was behind his back. "Such a sad, sweet, innocent little soul. My charming dear, I shall write a song just for you. But, in the mean time…May I see your panties?"

Law flinched.

Neo didn't have time to react as the Heart Pirates, and Sanji, suddenly lunged at the skeleton. She blinked a couple times in confusion as she watched her crew and Sanji chase the lanky being around while cursing and yelling death threats at him. Nami let out a frustrated growl. "Does he really have to do that every single time he sees a pretty girl?"

"That's Brook for ya," Franky shook his head before guzzling back another bottle of cola.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Zoro mumbled as he peaked a look over at his crew mate before closing his eyes again to sleep.

"Uh…Why? Why would he want see those?" Neo turned her questioning eyes to Law. He was barely able to hold her gaze. Her innocent, naive eyes pierced into him.

He didn't answer. He couldn't. He just pulled his hat down low over his flushed face.

"Neo, trust me," Nami drew her attention from the silent Law. "If a guy, any guy, _ever_ asks you to see your panties the answer is _always_ _'No!'._ If a guy ever does that again, be sure to tell us or the Heart Pirates. We'll take care of things from there. Promise me you'll say something."

"Um," Neo blinked. She looked at Law again. He nodded to confirm what the orange haired woman had said. "I will. I promise."

"My, my," Robin smiled. "Aren't you the naive one."

Neo could only look at the dark haired woman. She looked around at the remaining people by the fire. Luffy still wore his typical grin, Usopp held his hand to his face at the actions of Brook, Zoro was trying to sleep, Franky was beside him chugging down a bottle of cola while Chopper continued to eat his meal in discomfort and Law who's face was still obscured by his hat. Eventually her eyes wondered over to the crew, and Sanji, beating up Brook.

While the others were stomping on him with their feet, or punching him, Bepo was gnawing on one of Brook's legs. Neo couldn't suppress a giggle at the scene. She knew the crew was protective of her, but this was the first time she had seen them actually attack someone. And the ferocious look that was on Bepo's face, as he chomped down on Brook's leg rapidly, didn't match his shy, soft personality that she had come to know well. It was just out of place for him to look like that. Soon her giggles turned into laughter. Bell chiming laughter.

"Hey," Luffy pulled himself over to her vacant side. He got right up in her face. "Why does your laughter have bells in it?"

She immediately stopped laughing and covered her mouth, her face flushing and eyes filling with panic. She had completely forgotten that happens when she laughed. Luffy noticed the red in her face and placed a hand to her forehead. "Are you sick? You're kinda red."

Neo jumped at his closeness and backed into Law's side. She removed her hands from her mouth and clung onto Law's sleeve as tears gathered in her eyes, obviously under stress that she'd revealed a secret to them. While the others noticed easily, Luffy remained oblivious to her discomfort as he continued to move closer and closer to her. "What's wrong, New Girl?"

Suddenly Luffy felt something jab into his stomach. It caused him to thump onto his backside. He looked up and frowned. Law had his nodachi crossed over Neo's lap. He'd used it to push Luffy away from her. "What the heck was that for, Traguy? I was just asking if she was okay! She looks sick! Don't you see her red face?"

"You are making her uncomfortable, Straw Hat" Law hissed. "Don't get so close."

Luffy pooched out his lips in a huff. "I was just trying to help. She's my friend after all."

"Friend?" Neo questioned cautiously.

Luffy looked back at her. His bright smile returned to his face. "Yup! We're friends now! So you don't have to be so shy around us! 'Kay?"

Neo turned away from him again and back into Law's arm.

…

Later that night, Neo was sitting on the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. She was hugging them tight as she hid her face in them. Law silently watched her from his spot leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. Meeting the Straw Hats was almost too much for her.

After a while of watching her, Law finally pushed off the door frame. He walked over and shut the light off before climbing into bed with her. Though he didn't lay down. He remained sitting up, right beside her. He placed his hand on top of her head and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to close off like this. It's just that…"

"Don't worry about it, Neo," Law assured her. "They're just too loud. You're not use to being around so many different people. If you trust them and want to tell them, then tell them. If you don't then don't tell them. Just move at your own pace not their. One step at a time."

She pondered on his words before slowly nodding. He maintained his hold on her for a while longer before ordering her to lay down and get to sleep.

…

 **Author's Notes: Ah you all! ^/^ Thanks for the nice comments. Glad people like this fic. Didn't know if anyone would. And I know Law's out of character. I'm just no good with characters like him. His personality is so opposite of mind. But this gives me practice with those types of characters. And now we get some Straw Hat fun! Can't have a One Piece fic without them popping up at some point! Love Luffy!**


	12. Hot Spring

Hot Spring

Neo yawned as she stretched in the bright afternoon sun. They had finished lunch a while ago and the crew had disappeared into the village to gather supplies, or most likely spending time at the local tavern, while she unintentionally took a nap in the rec. room. Sanji had once again prepared them a huge meal. It made her sleepy. If she was awake the boys would have taken her with them into the village. Then she wouldn't have been so bored.

Law was in his room working, on what she didn't know. He was busy writing at his desk in intense concentration so she didn't bother him. Instead she wondered out onto the deck. She placed her arms on the rail, resting her chin in her palm, wondering when the crew was going to be back as her hair flowed in the gentle breeze.

"Hey, Neo!" She looked down when Nami called her name.

Neo looked down to Nami and Robin. She studied the two women. Still not sure about them, she now knew how the new crew acted and was able to calm herself down when around them, at least a little bit.

"We're going up to the hot springs now," Nami waved at her with a smile. Robin was standing beside her, also with a smile. Both women held a bag on their shoulders. "You should come with us."

"Oh, um, I can't," Neo replied.

"Huh? Why not?" Nami tilted her head in a questioning fashion. "We know you're shy, but it's just going to be us. The boys won't be coming so you don't have to worry about being pressured or anything."

"She's not allowed to leave the sub without my permission," Law said appearing out of no where.

"Come on, you ol' stuff shirt," Nami smirked at him. "I'm sure you'll survive without her by your side for a few hours."

Neo looked at Law when his body language changed. He frowned down at the two giggling woman on the shore. Robin then spoke up. "It would be good for her to spend some time with fellow women. We promise not to do anything to make her uncomfortable. And we won't let anything happen to her."

"We already have everything. So she can just come on down," Nami informed them.

Law mulled over the dark haired woman's words. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. It would really be beneficial for Neo to spend some time with other women. At the same time, he didn't want her to go. She still didn't know the Straw Hats. And this would be the first time since she was with him that they would be separated, of their own choosing that is.

He tried to force the time Neo was taken from him by those mercenaries away as they flashed through his mind. He clenched his fists. He knew he had to let her go. "Very well."

Neo whipped her eyes to him. She wasn't expecting that. He refused to look at her as his eyes remained hidden under his hat. His voice low so only she would hear him. "I trust you, Neo."

She wasn't expecting that either. He gave her a gentle shove towards the ladder. She opened her mouth, but words wouldn't come. She didn't know what to say. She just watched him as she slowly stepped towards the ladder and until she could no longer see him as she descended downward.

The two lady pirates greeted her happily once she was standing in front of them. They beckoned her to follow as they lead the way. Neo took one step before turning back to Law. He was still standing there. Hat over his eyes, but she knew he was still watching her. She knew he would until he could no longer see her as she disappeared into the village with the two Straw Hats.

And he did watch her until she was no longer in his sight. He turned to go back inside the sub when something in the shadows caught his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in on the shadows at the edge of town. Did he really just see someone or was he just nervous that Neo was going to be away from him? He rubbed the back of his neck and headed inside the sub.

Neo walked in silence while the two woman looked around and chatted about the stores they were passing. When they got to the edge of the village they slowed their pace to match Neo's hesitate steps. This put her right between the two. She felt…protected. Did they do this on purpose? They did promise Law they'd keep an eye on her.

A few minutes later the three arrived at the hot springs to find they had it all to themselves. The two Straw Hats were delighted at this. Neo didn't know what to think as she looked around. Robin's voice bought her attention back. She was holding out a towel for her. "Put this on."

Neo nodded then stepped behind a curtain. She disrobed. She folded her clothes and placed them in the basket. Her eyes caught the ring on her finger. She almost took it off, but she couldn't. That was one item she wasn't going to part with.

Her eyes eventually dropped down to her body. Her fingers automatically touching the long incision. The one she had done to herself on Law's sub. She had a sudden urge to run back to him.

"Neo?" Robin's soft voice called for her. "Everything all right in there?"

"Y-Yes," Neo quickly wrapped the towel around her body and left the little changing room. Robin was patently waiting for her with a comforting smile. She followed the older woman out to the steaming bath. Nami was already wading in the water.

Robin stepped in. Neo blinked at it before sliding one foot in. It felt nice. She eased herself in and took a seat. Her hair fell in her face and she had to push it back.

"Here, let me put your hair up," Nami pulled a band off her wrist. Neo didn't protest as the orange haired girl moved behind her and pulled her hair into a loose bun on top of her head. She became self conscious when she felt their eyes wondering over her scars, her suicide attempts. "You haven't had an easy life have you?"

She shook her head lightly. Her body began to rack with shivers. She wanted to run back to Law. This didn't go unnoticed by her current companions. Nami and Robin exchanged glances before Robin spoke up. "Trafalgar is very special to you, isn't he?"

Neo felt her face grow hot. She nodded slightly. Her hand raised to the sword stab that the mercenary gave her. "He's saved me, more than once."

"Neo, you don't have to be nervous around us," Nami said as she slid down beside their new friend. "We're not going to judge whatever happen to you in your past. Both me and Robin have had our fair share of turmoil."

Neo sat quietly as they informed her of their own painful pasts. After they were done, Nami stretched in the water. "See? We can relate to how you're feeling."

"I tried to kill myself," Neo finally admitted after a long pause. She pulled her legs up and hugged them. "Multiple times. Except for this one scar on my shoulder…I did this all myself."

Nami and Robin looked at her. They weren't expecting that. Still they had sympathy for her. They didn't ask anything. They patiently waiting for her to choose to tell them. They could tell she was wrestling with that exact thing.

Suddenly, Nami stood up and grabbed a large boulder. She tossed it with force. "Sanji! You pervert!"

The boulder struck Sanji in the face. He flew back, blood flowing from his nose. Nami huffed as she dropped back into the water. "That jerk. He should know better by now. I have half a mind to tell the Heart Pirates what he was trying to do."

Robin just smiled as Neo blinked. Her nerve to tell them more about her past was now gone. They didn't press her about it either. They just enjoyed the hot spring and did light talking. Mostly they talked. Telling her about their adventures and how their crew was formed.

After three hours they decided that it was time to go back. Nami smiled brightly at Neo as they left the hot spring. "Don't want your captain love to think we've kidnapped you."

"Captain love?" Neo gave her a confused glance.

"Nothing, nothing," Nami patted her assuringly on the shoulder while Robin suppressed a giggled. Nami took a deep breath. "Come on, pervert! Let's get back!"

Sanji came walking out of the woods. He was rubbing his face and grumbling. Nami put an arm protectively around Neo's shoulders. "How dare you even think about peeking in on such an innocent girl! You're going to regret it!"

"I wasn't peeking on her," Sanji grumbled. Nami shot him a death glare, causing the cook to shrink down.

"Let's go, Neo," Nami said as she guided her away from the perverted cook.

Neo remained silent during the walk back to the ships. Everything was fine. The women were beside her while Sanji was sulking behind them. Her steps slowed down when her vision became blurry. Her head began to spin as a stabbing pain pinched right between her shoulder blades. She felt her knees buckle. "Neo!"

Robin and Nami turned when Sanji cried out their new friend's name. They saw him catch her then ran over to them. Nami kneeled down. "Neo? What's wrong?"

"I-It hurts," Tears leaked through her closed eye lids as she panted.

"What hurts? What's wrong?" Sanji asked. They just watched, helplessly, as she cringed in pain.

"I'm going to get Chopper and Trafalgar!" Nami announced. She stood up.

"No. I-It's okay," Neo huffed. The pain was subsiding and her breathing became easier. "It's gone."

"What was that?" Sanji asked. Neo shook her head. She had no clue.

"We should get you back. Trafal-"

"No!" Neo's surprised outburst cut Nami off and shocked them all. "Don't tell him. _Please_ don't tell him about this."

"Neo," Robin spoke cautiously. "If there's something wrong Trafalgar will want to know about it."

Neo pleaded. "Please don't tell him. Please. I just got dizzy. I p-probably just stayed too long in the hot water. I'm fine now."

The Straw Hats exchanged contemplating glances before agreeing. She stood up, Sanji at her side. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No," Neo shook her head at the cook. "I can walk."

She headed off, leaving the crew mates to exchange looks once more before following after her. Nami voiced her concern again. "I'm not so sure we should keep this a secret. It's obvious that something was wrong. Trafalgar will want to know about it."

"There's nothing we can really do," Sanji walked with his hands in his pocket. "If she doesn't want us to tell then we have to respect her wishes."

"Still," Nami said. "It doesn't feel right. He's so protective of her. And, though she might not be aware of it, she obviously cares about him. So why keep it a secret?"

"She doesn't want to be a burden to him," Robin said. They looked at her. "It's not hard to figure her out. Let her do as she wishes."

"I guess so," Nami reluctantly agreed to let it go.

Once back with the rest of their friends, Neo walked right over to Law. He looked at her as she came to him. His eyes wondering over ever inch of her. Nami, Robin and Sanji watched in silence. Did he notice that something had happened? Or was he just making sure they let no harm come to her? They also wondered what he would do to them if he did notice something happened to her. He's eyebrows narrowed. He knew?! They gasped and froze in place, or Nami and Sanji did. Robin retained her calm expression.

"Come sit," Law ordered.

"That was it?!" Nami and Sanji shouted without meaning too.

Law paused. He turned his narrowed eyebrows at the two. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing!" Sanji and Nami screeched. Law gave them a look that told them he wasn't buying it.

"Actually, yes, something did happen," Nami laughed nervously. Neo swallowed. Were they going to tell him? Nami grabbed Sanji by the back of his jacket. "This little pervert was trying to take a peek at Neo when we were in the hot springs."

"Wait! It was nothing like that! I wasn't trying to look at her at all!" Sanji waved his hands frantically as he tried to get free of Nami's grip on his jacket.

Demonic auras immediately radiated from the Heart Pirates. Law was frowning deeply, dangerous storm shadows casted over his face as his crew pounced on the blonde cook like they did Brook the night before.

"Oh my," Brook mutter as he sipped his tea, still bandaged and bruised from his own beating.

Neo once again watched her beloved crew pound yet another victim until Law grabbed her wrist. He just about dragged her over to the fire. He sat down and pulled her beside him to the point their shoulders were touching. Once again he crossed his nodachi over her, just daring someone to be stupid enough to get close to her.


	13. Problem

Problem

"Geez! Is this really all that man got you?" Nami questioned as she filtered through all the clothes that Neo had in Law's closet. "There's nothing but jeans and shorts. This is why a man shouldn't shop for his girl."

"I don't mind," Neo fidgeted from her spot on the bed, wondering how she ended up here with this orange haired pirate. She had her feet on the floor and her hands resting in her lap. "Their comfortable to train in."

"But you don't train all the time. You need skirts and dresses," Nami turned to her with her hands on her hips. She gave a frustrated huff as she eyed the shirt of Law's Neo was wearing. "I'm so glad we met you. You seriously need some feminine influence in your life."

Neo dropped her eyes to her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing for you to apologize about," Nami softly said with her hands on her hips. "It's not your fault you're stuck with a bunch of clueless men. Come on!"

Nami grabbed her hand and pulled Neo to her feet. "Let's get you to the shops! And quick! You have to look good for your man."

"What do you mean by that?" Neo inquired. Nami just tossed a smile over her shoulder.

"Trafalgar!" Nami shouted once the man was in sight. "I'm taking your girl clothes shopping. You're seriously lack in skills to properly buy clothing for a beautiful young woman."

Law looked at Nami before turning a raised eyebrow to Neo. Neo could only shrugged. Nami held out her hand. "Well? Come on! Fork over some money!"

"Fine," Law growled as he pulled out the money. He was only going to give her some, but Nami swiped then entire wad from his hand. "Hey! Don't take all of it!"

"Chill out! A _woman_ had _needs_!" Nami informed him before once again taking Neo's hand and leading her away.

"Hey, Nami! Where are you going?" Chopper asked.

"I'm taking Neo shopping," Nami informed him.

"Would it be all right if I come?" Chopper questioned.

"Sure," Nami nodded. "Robin, would you like to come too?"

"Sounds like fun," Robin smiled as she stood up and followed her friends. The rest of the Straw Hats waved them off. Neo casted an unsure glance back a Law. He nodded at her and allowed her to once again slip from his sight and side. He knew that she wouldn't let the Straw Hats spend all of his money.

…

"Hmm," Neo blinked as Nami hummed and eyed the sundress she was holding up to Neo's form. It was white with three color strips at the bottom, the order navy blue on top, lighter blue in the middle and then a dark red. "Why don't you try it on?"

"Okay," Neo nodded and took the dress. She stepped into the changing room and disrobed. While changing Neo realized she enjoyed this shopping trip a lot more than the first. The Straw Hats were nothing like that crazy lady who used her as a dress up doll. She adjusted the thin straps before stepping out for the others.

"Lovely!" Nami clapped her hands together.

"You think so?" Neo looked down at herself.

"Totally!" Chopper nodded. "You look very cute in that one! I like it!"

Neo continued to look down at herself. She didn't noticed Robin stepping behind her. Or that the older woman turned her to face a mirror. "Take a look."

"Uh," Neo raised her eyes to the mirror. She thought she looked different. She didn't think it was a bad different, just different.

The small group continued shopping. They ended up getting Neo the sundress she first tried on plus five mini skirts, matching shirts-making sure they all would match well enough so she could mix and match them for different occasions-two pairs of thick wedge sandals, a mini black dress and a mini red dress than Nami insisted she get no matter what. When she inquired about the red and black dresses Nami just patted her shoulder and assured her that she 'needed' them. Chopper was just as clueless as she was as Robin just maintained her trademark smile.

"Are you sure you want to carry those?" Neo questioned as they left the current shop they were in. Chopper was now in his normal reindeer form with her packages on his back.

"Don't worry, Neo," He smiled sweetly at her. "I don't mind. I'm glad to help."

"If you insist," She said but her expression was clear that she didn't like someone else doing this for her.

"He does this all the time for us. Don't worry about it," Nami assured her.

"If you say so," Neo slowly nodded. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm not sure. We still have a while before we need to return you to Trafalgar," Nami said as she gazed around.

"How about we check out that jewelry store?" Robin suggested.

"Great idea!" Nami eyed Neo. "You're new outfits need some-Oh! That ring is beautiful!"

"Uh, thank you," Neo lifted her left hand slightly. "The crew threw me a party on my one year anniversary with them. The captain gave this to me then."

"You're wearing that on your left hand?" Nami asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Neo questioned.

"No, no, nothing at all," Nami giggled as did Robin. Chopper looked up at them and blinked.

Neo let out a small huff. "Why do you two always giggle when you talk about the captain in situations like this?"

"Sorry, Neo, it's just," Nami tried to keep from laughing. "We don't know him like you do. It's just surprising that he acts so _differently_ with you than everyone else."

"He doesn't treat me that much differently from the others," Neo said more to herself than to them. "Does he?"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said. "It's actually a good thing he does this."

"If you say so," Neo replied.

"Let's get back to shopping," Nami suggested and they all agreed. They all went to step inside the jewelry store when Chopper stopped and looked around. He sniffed the air. "What is it, Chopper?"

"It feels like we're being followed," Chopper told her.

"Followed?" Nami looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The villagers were going about their business, birds were flying around, kids were playing, a couple dogs were sleeping or begging for food. "Are you sure?"

"No," Chopper's voice was hesitant. "It was just a quick feeling. I could have just been imagining things."

"All right then," Nami nodded. The two entered the store. Robin and Neo were already looking over the jewelry the store had.

They were in there for about an hour. Neo ended up getting a four silver bracelets, two wrist cuffs, one up arm band and one choker necklace that was white with a dark blue topaz gem embedded in the middle. Nami bought herself two bags full of jewelry while Robin left with one gold bracelet that had a sea green pearl surrounded by two smaller white pearls on it.

"That was a great day shopping!" Nami exclaimed as she stretched out.

"Did you have fun, Neo?" Chopper asked sweetly.

"I did," Neo smiled at him with a nod. "Thank you for taking me."

"Any time," Robin smiled.

"We'll defiantly do this again," Nami chatted.

Neo was listened quietly to Nami talk about crossing paths again when nausea washed over her and her vision began to swim. _Not again._

Neo dropped the small jewelry bags she was carrying as she plummeted to the ground when a stabbing pain shot between her shoulder blades again. The concerned voices of her friends barely reached her ears as she placed her hand at the base of her neck.

"Oh my gosh! Neo!" Chopper gasped.

Nami's blurry form kneeled beside her. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

"This has happened before?" Chopper asked with a lot of concern in his voice and a touch of fear.

Robin nodded. "It happened yesterday when we were coming back from the hot spring."

"Why didn't you say something?" Chopper asked.

"It's fine," Neo pushed herself up to look at the worried reindeer. "It'll pass."

But it didn't. It got worse. Neo cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground again.

"Neo, tell me what hurts!" Chopper half asked and half demanded.

"M-My back," She squeaked. Chopper revered back to his usual self and hurried behind her. He lifted her shirt up and gasped.

"What is i-" Nami gasped as well when she saw Neo's back. Right between her shoulder blades, under her bra strap, her skin was as red as it could be and glowing. "I-Is her skin…glowing?"

"Hey! Is she all right?" A villager questioned the noticed her back. "What's wrong with her?"

"N-Nothing," Nami hesitated.

"Look! What are those?!" Another villager shouted. The group looked up to find they were surrounded by several crystals. The elements on the island began to react to the crystals. The clouds went dark, surrounding fire flared up without warning, waves began to crash on the shores, as plants began to grow beyond their normal sizes.

"No," Neo whispered squeezing her shoulder at the base of her neck. "H-Help me."

"What do we do?!" Chopper freaked. "What do we do?!"

"Stop panicking!" Nami snapped. "We have to get Neo back to the ship!"

Robin remained quiet as she examined a crystal that was hovering in front of her.

"Help me!" Neo screamed. "Law!"

…

"Huh? Where'd this storm come from?" Usopp asked when dark clouds rumbled over head. The rest of the crews looked up at the dark sky.

"Ah!" Luffy cried out when a vine snapped around his wrist and jerked him away from the others.

Zoro, who was taking a nap, quickly woke up to slice some vines that was about to strike him. He sliced the vine holding Luffy, allowing his captain to drop to the ground on his head. Zoro looked at Sanji. "What the heck is going on?"

"How should I know why these plants are attacking us?!" Sanji shouted.

"You're the cook," Zoro frowned.

"I'm not a plant specialist, moss head!" Sanji snapped and began to fight Zoro.

"Oh no," Penguin gasped when realized that this seemed very familiar. He exchanged glances at his fellow crew mates.

"What's goin-" Law's eyes widened when he exited the sub and saw the out of control elements. He jumped over the railing and headed for town, while barking orders to his crew. "Stay and help the Straw Hats! I have to find her!"

"Aye, captain!" The crew shouted and did as they were told. While the Straw Hats were taken surprised by the attacks, the Heart Pirates weren't. This didn't go unnoticed by a few Straw Hats.

"You all seem to have done this before," Franky noted as he fired at some vines. The guilty crew just kept quiet and continued fighting.

Law ran as fast as he could through the village. He ignored the panicked villagers. Only one person was important right now. And he had to get to her before she destroyed everything and everyone one. Lucky for him the ones he was looking for were on their way back to the ships. He found them quickly.

His heart seized up when he saw her laying on the ground, obviously in some serious pain. He stopped running when he was right on top of them. He glared down at them and hissed in an angry voice. "What did you do to her?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Nami shouted back. "She just doubled over in pain! We don't know what happened!"

"It's true. Her back is extremely red," Chopper said then added in a lower voice. "And it's glowing."

Law stepped over to Chopper's side and looked at Neo's back. He gasped at the sight of it. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it down. He didn't want anyone else to see it. He then pulled her into his arms. The pain she was in was obviously excruciating. "Neo? Look at me. I said look at me!"

"You don't have to shout at her!" Nami snapped.

Law just ignored her. "Neo, captain's orders! Look at me!"

Neo winced but did as she was ordered. She turned her head towards Law's voice and opened her eyes. For a brief second, Law was relieved. "Neo, get your crystals under control."

"What are y- _Her_ crystals?" Nami looked at the surrounding crystals and the environment. "You mean _she's_ doing this?"

Neo nodded and concentrated through the pain. Slowly the elements calmed down and the crystals disappeared. Everything was then back to normal. Nami and Chopper looked around completely astonished while Robin remained calm and staring at the same crystal she had been until it was gone.

Without a word or even a glance in the Straw Hats direction, Law picked Neo up and headed back to the sub.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yeah I can update fairly quick because I have no life. *sigh* All well.**

 **Guest, this story definitely takes place 'before' Dressrosa. And we will eventually get a kiss between Law and Neo ;) however it won't be for a while yet. Though we will be getting some cute, sweet moments before the kiss actually happens. hee hee!**


	14. Destination

Destination

"Well, that definitely wasn't normal," Luffy laughed as he dusted off his shorts. He stood up straight with his hands on his hips.

"You gonna tell us what that was?" Sanji asked the Heart Pirates. "Don't bother trying to deny you know something."

The Heart Pirates looked down at the ground, but for Penguin. He stared at the Straw Hats from underneath the bill of his hat. He swallowed before speaking. "We can't tell you."

"Are you kidding me?" Zoro snapped. "We just got attacked by the elements, you know why and you can't tell us?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Penguin then dropped his own eyes to the ground.

Before anything else could be said, Law came rushing by with Neo in his arms. Chopper, now in his human form, followed close behind him and followed him into the sub. Then the girls came running up to the crews. Nami dropped the bags she was carrying, placed her hands on her knees and panted. "Sheesh! Whoever knew someone could move so fast?"

"What happened to you?" Franky inquired. The two groups exchanged stories. Soon the two groups were staring at each other, waiting to see who would be making the next move.

…

Down in the exam room, Law sat Neo on the table and promptly removed her shirt. He then stepped behind her. He unclasped her bra, she held her arms to her chest to keep it from falling off. Both he and Chopper continued to examine her red, glowing skin. Chopper reached out to touch her skin. "It's not hot. Have you seen anything like this before?"

"No," Law mumbled as he took out some creams. He squirted one on his fingers and went to put it on her back. When he touched the cream to her glowing back it vanished from his fingers. His eye brows twitched. That was highly unexpected. He tired a few others only to get the same results. He gave up on the creams and decided to try other medicine to see if it would help with the pain.

"Do you have any illnesses that run through your family? Or any native diseases?" Chopper asked. Law clanked some bottles together and Neo cringed when the clueless doctor began to ask questions. "There might be something in your-"

"No," Law cut him off. "She…She doesn't know anything about her family."

"Oh, well, that's okay. If you could just tell me anything about where your from maybe I could-"

"No!" Law cut him off again. With shadows over his eyes, Law turned to give Neo some medicine. She drank it without word. "Stop asking questions."

"But why?" Chopper asked. "We need to kno-"

"Just stop!" Law snapped.

"I don't mean any harm."

"I know you don't," Law sighed. "It's just best to let her past remain in the past."

"Oh," Chopper nodded slightly. "Well, could you tell me if this has happened before? Other than yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Law eyes snapped to her. She cringed under his gaze, refusing to look at him. "This happened yesterday? Neo, answer me!"

"Yes," She whispered. She tightened her arms around herself and began to shake. Tears dripped from her lowered chin. "I'm sorry. It didn't last this long yesterday. I just didn't want to cause more trouble for you than I already have."

Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then reached behind her and hooked her clothing article back in place. He then put his hand on the back of her head, bringing her forehead to his chest. "Stupid girl, you're not causing trouble. If you're in pain you need to tell me about it. Do you understand me? I don't want you hurting like this."

She nodded.

Chopper, suddenly feeling out of place, transformed back to his smaller self and snuck out of the room. He made his way back to the crews. Some were sitting down, some were standing, while a couple Heart Pirates and Robin were missing. He could easily sense the tension in the air.

"How is she?" Nami asked.

Chopper plopped down beside Zoro. Tears pooled in his eyes as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. "She's still in pain. Nothing we tried worked. I don't know what to do for her. Trafalgar is still with her, but he doesn't know what to do either."

"Relax, Chopper," Zoro said.

"Yeah. It's not your fault if nothing's helping her," Sanji added.

"Where did Robin and the two Heart Pirates go?" Chopper asked.

"Robin disappeared into the ship. The two Heart Pirates when into town to check things out for some reason," Franky informed him.

About an hour later Shachi and Bepo came walking back into camp. They exchanged some silent words with their fellow Heart Pirates just before Law reappeared. Penguin was the first to question him. "Neo?"

"She's still in pain, but she's asleep," Law informed them. He looked worn out. "How are things in town?"

"Settled down," Shachi told him. He paused and looked at the Straw Hats. "They haven't seemed to make the, uh, connection."

No one was sure if Shachi meant the villagers or the Straw Hats or both.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Zoro asked, being as blunt as ever.

Law stared at the pirates. Contemplating on whether to tell them or not. He really didn't have much choice. Not after what happened. He sighed and sat down, telling them everything.

…

Law sighed heavily. His hands were on the shower wall, but his mind was on Neo. It had been a couple hours since she fell asleep. Though she was asleep she was still obviously in a lot of pain. It had also been a couple hours since he had told the Straw Hats about Neo.

With another sigh, Law turned off the water, towel off and pulled his pants on. He was dabbing his hair as he stepped out of the steaming bathroom. He blinked when he saw that Neo was sitting up in bed. She was hugging her knees. "You should be sleeping."

Law sat down on the bed, facing her. She continued to hug her knees without answering him. He reached up to her, placing his hand on her arm, he brushed his thumb over her skin. "Neo?"

She whispered, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," His voice was just as low as her. He continued to run his thumb over her skin. "It's going to be all right. We're going to figure this out. You should lay back down and try to get some rest."

She nodded slightly. When she went to lay down she became dizzy again. Law, switching his position, caught her and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. He rubbed her back as he held her. "Easy now."

"I'm sorry," She cried as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I told you not to apologize for being in pain," Law said as he gave her a light squeeze. Her dizziness subsided and her body relaxed. Her eyes traced over his tattooed chest. The heart design was very similar to the one on her ring. Her left hand was on his chest so she could see both designs. Without thinking about it or the body stiffening, heart racing reaction she got from Law for doing it, her fingers began to lightly rub against his damp skin.

"Please, stay with me," She lightly begged. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Law tighten his hold on her. "Just sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

…

Robin closed the book she was reading and stood up. She had been filtering through her books and finally found what she was looking for. She tucked the book under her arm and made her way to the deck of the ship. She walked over to the edge and, using her powers, pulled herself over to the sub.

Shachi and Penguin were the only ones there. The others were somewhere in the village. Some of them were wondering around to see if anyone connected the dots of what happened the day before while others were gathering up supplies to leave. Even though no one seemed to noticed the connection between the elements going nuts and Neo's crystals and blamed it all on a freak storm, they all were uneasy about still being there.

They looked up at her. She smiled at them. "I would like an audience with your captain and Neo, if that would be all right."

The two exchanged looks before Penguin agreed to show her to the captain's room. He hesitated before knocking on the door. "Come in."

Penguin pushed open the door and poked his head inside. Law was sitting on his bed, with a book laying on his bend up knee and Neo sleeping beside him. "What is it, Penguin?"

"Um, you and Neo have a visitor," Penguin said cautiously. He pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside, revealing Robin. Law's eyebrows pointed down in a questioning, and annoyed, fashion as to why the lady pirate was even here. Penguin gave them all one last concerned glance before leaving to give them privacy to talk.

"Well? What is it that you want?" Law closed his book and sat it on his nightstand. He crossed his arms as if he was offended by her being there.

"I think it would be best if Neo were awake to hear this as well," Robin kept her eyes on his and holding her position near the door. It was too easy for her to noticed he didn't like her request. She smiled, holding up the book she had with her. "I intend her no harm. I have some information that might actually help her."

Law's expression lightened into a slightly shocked one. He reluctantly gave into the woman. He reached over and placed his hand on Neo's side, slightly shaking her. Neo stirred in her sleep before waking up. She pushed up on her arms and looked at her captain. She followed his gaze over to the stranger in the room. This woke her up completely. She was slightly startled at the woman's presence. Robin chuckled at the young woman's confusion. "Hello, Neo. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Neo replied while sitting up.

"That's good to hear," Robin smiled.

"What is it that you wanted?" Law asked.

"If it would be all right, I'd like to examine one of Neo's crystals," Robin said. Law frowned at her request. Neo jumped in shock and grabbed hold of Law's sleeve. "I just want to see if it's the same as the one in this book before I say anything."

"Very well," Law grumbled low. He then nodded at Neo. She slowly nodded back, completely unsure about this. But she did as she was told and formed a crystal for Robin to look at.

"It's not an exact replica, but I believe they are the same," Robin said as she turned the crystal in her fingers.

"Will you get to the point?" Law demanded.

"I had come across this book a few years ago," Robin said as she flipped open the book while she walked over to the bed. She handed it to the captain. Both his eyes and Neo's widened at the familiar looking illustration on the book's tattered old page. "The story in the book says this crystal can control plants. A doctor had used it to create unheard of medicine that could cure all kinds of sicknesses and diseases. It also says that he was able to use it as a weapon. Though not much else is said about this crystal other than it disappeared when the doctor died, it does give vague coordinates as to where the crystal was possibly found. It's about a week's sail from here and, it maybe a long shot in the dark, but it might just be worth checking out."

Subconsciously, Law placed his hand over Neo's trembling one when she held on tighter to his sleeve.

…

 **Author's Notes: Guest, I didn't mean I was 'dead'. I meant that I'm done with school/college and have no job. Jobs for those with disabilities are next to non-existing. I've been looking for over three years.**


	15. Homeland

Homeland

Over the next couple of days the two crews sailed together. Somehow, much to Law's annoyance, the Straw Hats had somehow invited themselves along on their journey to the area Robin informed them about. So now, the two crews were bouncing back and forth between the two water vessels. At some point, Chopper had pointed out that Neo seemed to been in less pain when on the Sunny. So she and Law spent the majority of the time there instead of on the sub.

On the fourth day, Neo was obviously impressed by the design of Sunny that Franky, Luffy and Chopper gave her a complete detailed tour of the ship. She listened with pure childlike interest as Chopper and Luffy chatted happily and excitedly over the ship as Franky would occasionally make a comment or talk about what his ideas for the ship had been and what they had become. Law followed along in his usual grumpy manor. Though he would never admit it, it made him glad to see Neo enjoying herself and seemingly feeling better.

But those good feels didn't last long as she had another attack. Now they were sitting at the table eating. Or everyone else was. Neo really didn't feel like eating. Whenever she put food in her mouth it only made her nauseous. Chopper had suggested for her to try some broth instead, that it might be easier on her stomach. So Sanji heated her up some. Chopper was right. She was able to sip about half of the broth.

When the crews settled back into their typical antics Neo noticed that Law wasn't sitting beside her anymore. The only thing there was his plate of food, which he had only taken a couple of bites from. She looked at the loud crews before slipping silently away from the table to go look for him. She found him easily.

He was on the deck. Leaning his back against the railing, he gaze was out in front of the ship, staring out onto the horizon as the moon beamed down on the water. Her shoeless steps silent as she approached him. "Law? What are you doing out here?"

He looked at her and didn't reply for a while. His eyes roamed over the new sundress she had bought with Robin and Nami. The wind started to blow, making the hem of her dress dance across her legs, revealing more of her skin to him. She blinked when a pink hue dusted his cheeks. He looked away and answered her. "Just needed some air."

Her hands were clasped behind her as she tilted her head and studied him. Her eyebrows turned up in a worried fashion. It wasn't hard for her to tell he was tired. That had only happened once before. "I wish you wouldn't stay up watching me sleep. It's not good for you to do that."

His eyes widened slightly. He relaxed with a sigh. "Don't worry about me. Concentrate on getting better."

"Law, please don't stay up because I'm hurting. You need your rest as well," Neo said as she tried to force back the pain settling into her back again.

"Neo," He frowned, finally looking at her again. He could tell that she was trying to hide her pain from him. The wind picked up and waved a strain of her hair in her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear then cupped her cheek in his hand. "Are you in pain again?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't make it go away."

She shook her head slightly. "It's not your fault."

"I'm a doctor. I should be able to help you," Law gritted his teeth.

"Law," Neo placed her hand over his. "It doesn't matter how good a doctor you are or how good you'll ever be, you won't be able to always heal me."

That stung him. But he knew she was right. She tilted into his hand when he stared to brush his thumb over her cheek. As he gazed into her trusting, pain filled eyes, he slowly leaned in towards her. She blinked at his sudden closeness and started to pull back. When she did this he placed his other hand on her back, stopping her from moving away. She flinched at the look in his eyes telling her not to pull away from him again. He continued to lean in towards her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luffy's voice asked as he suddenly appeared beside them on the railing of Sunny. Both Law and Neo jumped at his sudden appearance. Law quickly released her. She thought he said something, plus Luffy's name, under his breath as he pulled away. She couldn't be sure as her heart was pounding so hard in her ears and her face felt hot.

"Oh my gosh!" Chopper gasped and ran over to Neo. "Neo, are you feeling sick again? You're all red! Come sit down!"

He jumped up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her over to the bench that was wrapped around the mass. "Sanji, quick! Get Neo some water!"

"Right!" Sanji turned and ran back inside the galley.

"C-Chopper, I'm fine," Neo stuttered.

"Tell me what hurts. Is it your back again?" Chopper said as he looked her over.

"I'm fine. I'm just…Well, I'm, uh," Neo stuttered as she tried to figure out what was going on inside of her, why Law was holding her face like he was and why she couldn't get her heartbeat to slow down or why her face was so hot.

"Here," Sanji handed her a cup of water. "Drink this."

"O-Okay," Neo took the cup from him and put it to her lips.

"Leave her alone, guys," Nami suddenly spoke up as she and Robin giggled, easily putting together what had almost happened between Neo and the Heart captain. "Believe me, she's just fine."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it, Chopper," Nami brushed him off and kept giggling with Robin. Chopper tilted his head in confusion as the light bulb came on for Sanji.

"Wait…Do you two mean that they're…," Sanji look at Nami and Robin before bouncing his gaze between Neo and Law. His perverted mind going one step too far. "Did you two just try an-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Nami, knowing where his thoughts were going and he would speak without thinking, punched Sanji in the face, sending him flying across Sunny.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sanji demanded after he picked himself up from the pile of wood he was currently lying in.

"She's too innocent for _that_ kind of thinking, you pervert!" Nami yelled.

Neo shifted in her spot. She didn't know why the words the two Straw Hats were saying were making her feeling so uncomfortable. She peaked over at Law, wanting him to come over and make her relax then she didn't want him to come over. He was back to staring out at the ocean like he was when she first came outside. Shadows were over his eyes and his pink cheeks as Luffy did his best to talk to him.

She was so distracted with her own contradicting thoughts that she didn't even notice when Penguin sat down beside her until he nudged her with his elbow. She pulled her eyes to his smile. "Relax. The captain just needs a minute to clear his head. He'll come back to you soon."

She nodded and leaned against his side.

…

Neo stood widened as she gazed out at the island. Nerves racked her entire soul and her stomach was twisting in so many knots she thought she was going to be sick. She was already clinging to Penguin's sleeve. He patted her hand soothingly as they got closer to the island. Law calmly walked up and stood beside her. Her hand automatically went to his arm. He casually crossed his arms, slipping two of his fingers between her hand and his shirt. He made small circles on her skin with his thumb, calming her nerves a bit.

When they finally docked at the island, Luffy was the first to jump ship in his typical childlike manor. The rest of the crews made calmer disembarkments. Law scooped Neo into his arms and jumped off the sub. He placed her back on her feet once on the ground, she resumed holding onto his arm.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Luffy asked. The crews just looked around. No one answered, they really weren't sure what they were looking for. Was it crystals? Natives?

"Does anyone else find something strange about this island?" Usopp asked.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked him.

"I'm not sure. It just seems kind of dark," Usopp looked around then looked up at the sky. "Like there's a cloud casting a shadow over the island, but the sky's clear."

"You're right," Nami said. "It does seem kind of dark here."

Before anyone else could say anything else crystals appeared around them. They were glowing a soft hue and surges of magic leaped out of them like dolphins leaping out of the waves. Law turned to Neo. "Neo?"

"It's not me. I'm not doing that," Neo clung to Law tighter. Law took his nodachi from Bepo as the crews stood in fighting form. The crystals shot out their element at the crews. Neo's crystals suddenly appeared and absorbed the attacks, protecting her friends.

"Halt!" A voice suddenly called out. "One of them is of our bloodline!"

People began to come out from behind trees, bushes, shadows and just about everywhere else you'd think a person could or couldn't hide. The variety of their hair colors matched the colors of the crystals that were just present. Their skin tones were similar to Neo's. They began whispering and pointing as they looked at the strangers on their island. One of them gasped and pointed right at Neo. "It's her!"

Law pulled out his nodachi and stood protectively in front of Neo as Penguin, Shachi and Bepo surrounded her in a circle. "She's back!"

"Is it really her?"

"Yes! It is! You can sense her crystals!" Soon the islanders were all talking at once while moving closer to Neo to try and get a better look at her. Neo didn't like the attention and ducked behind Law, clinging to the back of his shirt.

"That is enough now," A calmer voice spoke. The gathering crowd parted to let a regal dressed man, tall and good looking, with midnight blue hair and eyes pass through.

"He's gorgeous," Nami exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you kidding?!" Sanji shouted. "I'm better looking than him!"

"You wish!" Nami punched the blonde without looking, her heart eyes for the handsome islander never faltering.

The man ignored the little squabble as he continued. "It's been a while, but you all should know to show our princess the respect she deserves."

"Did you say princess?" Nami gasped as the rest either stayed silence or let out a 'Huh?'.

The man stepped over to Neo as she peeked out from behind the safety of Law's back. Law released a disapproving grunt as the man looked at her and nodded. "It's been quiet some time since the last we have seen you, Princess Neo. I'm sure you have lots of questions. I assure you that they all will be answered forthwith. Welcome home to Luminous Island, your majesty. You must be tired from your journey."

"Anyone else get the feeling that he's talking just to Neo and not us?" Usopp asked as they all just stood there.

Neo was about to ask Law what they were going to do, but was stopped when pain stabbed her back again. She cried out and slumped to the ground. Law and the others kneeing down to check on her. Law lifted her to his chest. "Neo…"

"Hm," The man suddenly appeared in front of her and touched his fingers to her forehead, making Law frown deeply and almost loose his control in not killing this stranger touching her. Through her pain she jerked away from his touch and turned into Law's chest. The man frowned in disapproval of her reaction as Law smirked. "I see. Your wings are trying to come out."

"Wings?" Penguin questioned.

"She needs to be taken to the healer immediately," He said and reached for her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Law hissed at the man and stood up with Neo in his arms. He glared down at the kneeling islander.

The man's eyes seemed to flash with lightening as he stood up and blue crystals surrounded him. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice on this island, human! You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

"I don't care. If you _ever_ try to take her away from me again it will be the last thing you ever to in this life," Law threatened. The villagers stood ready to fight, as did the crews.

"L-Law," Neo whimpered, gripping his shirt out of pain, fear or both.

"Want us to take 'em out, captain?" Shachi asked more than ready to defend his friend.

"Enough!" Another voice echoed out. It was followed by a sharp tap of a wood hitting rock then some kind of magic shock wave that almost knocked the crews and the islanders off their feet. They looked up to see an old man wielding a wooden staff with a dark navy blue orb sitting on the top of it. He looked to be wearing some kind of tribal robes. The top of his head was bald while the only hair wrapped around the back of his head from ear to ear. His white beard tapered into a sharp triangle shape that dropped down from his chin to his chest.

The crowd once again parted as the old man walked over to Law. He stroked his beard as he inspected Neo at a safe distance. "I beg forgiveness for my son's brash actions towards you. I give you my word he will be dealt with accordingly."

"Father!" The old man raised a silencing hand to his son.

"The youth of all species knows nothing of patience. If you are truly friends of our beloved princess here then you shall be treated with the respect that you deserve. Follow me. Princess Neo must see the healer immediately. She will be able to keep this pain at bay until the princess can visit the wing crystal," The old man waved his hand in a guiding motion. Law narrowed his eyebrows. The old man chuckled. "I assure you that no one else will try and take her from you. Please, this way."

The crews exchanged glances. Law contemplated for a few second before following after the old man and his son. The crews then followed after the Heart captain. Law kept his eyes on the two in front of him. They seem to be arguing over something.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Usopp said as he looked around the island as they walked along.

"You're just being paranoid," Zoro informed him.

"No. Something doesn't feel right to me about this either," Chopper added. "Something's off about this island."

"Come on," Luffy cheered. "There's nothing wrong here."

"Easy for you to say. You never worry about anything," Usopp frowned. He looked back at the islanders following them and shivered. "They seemed possessed or something."

"They're probably just happy to have their princess back," Robin said.

"Princess," Usopp rolled the word on his tongue. "Do you really think she's a princess or are they just calling her that?"

"Guess we'll know soon enough," Franky said as they came upon a village. They gasped at the sight before them. All of the buildings were made of crystals. There were countless smaller buildings with a larger one in the middle of them with mountains behind it, the largest building a castle.

They walked to a smaller building that appeared to be linked a corner of the castle.

"If you all would be so kind as to wait out here? The healer doesn't like a lot of people crowding up her work room," The old man informed them. He then looked at Law. "You may follow me."

Law nodded at his crew before following the old man inside the crystal hut. From the outside the hut looking rather small, but inside they entered a round room where there were six exam tables, a chair with a desk peppered with papers, bottles, pens. There were three doors that lead to other parts of the hut obscured from view by the crystal walls. "Madam Healer, you are needed."

There was a crash of glass, muffled words followed before a short, plump woman with deep green hair, streaked with grey, came stumbling out of a back room. She had glasses perched on her nose and worn a white lab coat over brown trousers and a button up maroon shirt. She looked in a frazzle until she saw Neo. "Goodness!"

"Yes, Madam Healer, our princess has returned!" The old man cheered before heading back towards the door. "I must see to the preparations of her return. I know she is in your capable hands now."

"Lay her down," Madam Healer ordered Law as she pointed to an exam table. Law laid her down on the table. "Now get out!"

"Uh," Neo shot up and latched onto Law's arm. "No! Don't go!"

"Of course I won't," Law said softly as he sat down beside her to let her continue clinging to him.

"This is _not_ up for debate," Madam Healer hissed as her cheeks turned red. " _You_ are a _man_."

"Thanks for informing me of that," Law gave her a devilish grin. "I never would have known without you telling me."

This made the woman's cheeks even redder. "You really need to get out. I have to take care of the princess and that requires removing her clothing."

"I am well aware of what needs to be done. I _am_ a doctor," Law informed her with a slight bit of smugness in his tone. "And I am _her_ doctor. I have been taking care of her for over a year now."

"It is improper for a man to see a woman out of wedlock!" Madam Healer's face was now completely red.

"I wouldn't be a professional if I went about my profession _that_ way," Law's smirk almost grew into a sadistic one as he began to remove Neo's shirt himself. His smirk grew even more when it looked like the woman was about to have a heart attack. It only got worse when he leaned to Neo's ear. "Lay down now."

Neo nodded, completely unaware of what was happened between Law and this woman. She laid down on her stomach. Law then placed his hand on Neo's lower back, lightly stroking her skin as if she were his pet. "Well, _Madam_ _Healer_? Are you going to do your job or just stand there dumbfounded?"

The woman boiled in her shoes before giving in and walking over to the girl. "Very well. But I'll be keeping my eye on you. So keep your hands, and eyes, to yourself! Or so help me, I'll personally kick you off this island!"

Law chuckled deeply and removed his hand from her back as the woman leaned close, unclasping the bra and inspected Neo's area of discomfort. Her eyes wondered from the red spot and over the other cuts that Neo had. After a few agonizing seconds, Law spoke up. "Well? Can you heal her?"

The woman made a tsk sound. "One who doesn't know a thing about this island should keep quiet. There is nothing to heal. Tis only her wings trying to come forth."

She stepped away from them and eyed some bottles on a shelf. She pluck two, one green and the other blue, from their places and walked back over to them. She poured some of the blue bottom's creamy contents into her hand and rubbed it on Neo's glowing back. Law, now standing, watched as the cream started to glow and formed some kind of callus over the red on her back. He leaned towards Neo's back, reached out and touched it, completely intrigued. The callus absorbed into Neo's skin and the glow and redness were gone. "Interesting."

"So you are truthful in being a healer," The woman said.

"Doctor," Law frowned. "Of course I was telling the truth."

"Huh?" Neo pushed up on her elbows.

"Neo, what is it?" Law turned his attention to her. Madam Healer's face flushed again as she hurried to do up Neo's bra strap.

"The pain…i-it's gone," Neo looked at him then at Madam Healer. "What did you do?"

"Tis a special formula of my invention," The woman informed them. "You will still feel some slight discomfort. It just keeps the pain at bay until you can use the wing crystal to help your wings come forth."

Before anymore questions could be asked there was a knock at the door. It was the islander who tried to take Neo from Law. "Madam Healer? If the princess is decent the maids are awaiting to dress her."

"Hurry and put your shirt on, Princess," Madam Healer ordered, but Law had already handed Neo her shirt and she had it pulled halfway on. Neo swung her feet over the edge of the table as Madam Healer let the man and a maid, wearing a black dress with a white apron, come in.

"It is good to see you doing better, Milady," The man walked over to Neo, while the maid stood at the door, and bowed to her. "Your evening attire is awaiting you in your room."

"Do I have too?" Neo asked Law. Before he could answer the man did.

"Of course. It wouldn't be right for our princess to grace her people in human attire. You need clothing befitting the royal that you are," He bowed again.

"Of course you don't," Law informed her. "You don't have to go anywhere with _him._ "

The man's expression clearly showed he didn't appreciate Law contradicting him. Instead of fighting the man pinched the bridge of his nose. He put one arm behind his back while holding out his other hand to her in a pleading gesture. "Princess, please, we are holding a feast in the honor of your return. It is custom for you to wear a dress fitting to the event."

Neo looked at Law again. This time he only shrugged. She looked back at the man. "I guess so."

"Allow me to assist you off the table," He held out his hand to help her. Law didn't like that. He quickly took Neo's hand and helped her off the table and pulled her towards the door. The man frowned at Law when Law casted a smirk back over his shoulder at him.

"If you would please follow me, Princess," The maid bowed to Neo.

"Oh, Princess, wait a moment," Madam Healer called out to them. They turned to the woman. She handed Neo the green bottle she'd plucked from the shelf moments ago. "Apply a thin layer of this cream on your injuries when you wake in the morning and before you go to bed. I have no idea how you go so many cuts, but this will help them fade from the eye."

"Uh, t-thank you," Neo shyly took the bottle from her.

"If you would please follow me," The maid waving her hand in a gesture for them to follow her. As they followed the maid, the opposite way of which they entered the hut, Law pulled the bottle from Neo's hand and inspected it.

"Is something wrong with it?" Neo whispered to him.

"I'm not sure," Law narrowed his eyebrows at the container. He slipped it into his pocket. There was no way he was going to let Neo use this before he tested it, not even after the healer proved to help Neo with her pain. "I want to test this before you use it."

Neo nodded. They returned to silence as the maid guided them through a back door and into the largest building on the island. Once inside Law made sure to take everything in as she lead them through several turns and up a couple flights of stairs. All the carvings in the crystal walls, the picture frames, flower pots, furniture, everything seemed to be made of crystals.

Servants rushed around like bees buzzing for honey. Food drifted through the halls as they walked down them. Soon they came to two large double doors. Two guards were standing there. The maid nodded and the two guards opened the doors. They followed her inside.

Shortly after entering the room, the maid insisted Neo take a bath before dressing for the evening. Law reluctantly released Neo from his hold and allowed her to follow the maid into another room. While waiting, Law looked around like he did when walking to this room.

The room door opened and a young valet came scampering in. Law looked at the young boy, around the age of fifteen. He fidgeted as he addressed Law. "Excuse me, s-sir."

"What is it?" Law asked totally bored.

"I have b-been sent to fetch you," Law raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm supposed to take you to get dressed. You will be fitted f-"

"I'm _not_ leaving this room without Neo," Law hissed. The boy jumped. He blinked several times at Law.

"V-Very well, sir," The valet bow. He was in such a hurry to get away from Law that he almost tripped over his own feet. Law chuckled as the door shut behind the young valet. He turned back his task of memorizing.

He wanted to engrave everything about this place in his memory in case he needed to make a quick escape with Neo. When entering the room, off to the left was what he assumed was Neo's private bathroom as that's where the maid took her, to the right was a large window with a large window seat that at least three people could lye comfortable on, then there was a circle bed with multiple pillows and draping curtains around it that were currently pulled back and tied in their middle, opposite of the bed was a vanity desk with a cushioned stood, oval mirror, brushes, combs and several other vanity items, another window graced the wall on the other side of the bed. In the corner, opposite of the bathroom by the vanity, was a large folding screen. It was outline in crystals and on the panels was some kind of illustration that Law couldn't figure out. It seemed to be telling some kind of story. He wondered if it held any kind of significants or if it was just an illustration.

He also wondered if he should have brought his nodachi with him instead of leaving it with Bepo. He didn't like that Neo was taken from him. He didn't think the maids would try and harm her, but then they didn't know anything about this place. It didn't matter if they called her their princess. That didn't mean they were good people.

A couple servants entered into the room. They were pushing something that had a sheet draped over something with the shape of a person's body. They raised questioning eyebrows at Law, but didn't say anything as they pushed their cargo behind the changing screen then quickly left the room.

After almost an hour in the bath, Neo and three maids finally returned to the room. They were only able to lock eyes for a moment before the maids rushed her behind the changing screen. The last maid shot a glare at Law before disappearing behind the screen. After another hour passed, Law was starting to loose his patience and was about to go over to the changing screen and demand Neo return to his side. He was stopped when the tapping of heels filled the room. His eyes widened when she stepped out from behind the movable wall.

She was wearing a crystal white, off the shoulder glittering dress. The bodice hugged her chest and stomach as the skirt of the dress flowed from her hips with several pleads in it. The sleeves fell to her knees and was styled in the butterfly fashion with hidden slits in them that would allow her to raise her arms without lifting up the sleeves. A matching choker necklace graced her neck as a diamond dangled from it. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with curls circling around it and a few curls framing her face as her bangs were fluffed, her face had a light touch of make up, just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

…

 **Author's Notes: Curse you Monkey D. Luffy! Curse you and your lousy timing! *sigh***

 **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Oh goodness! 'I' about had a heart attack while writing this chapter. Law and Madam Healer were so much fun, I about died of laughter. That poor lady! Law's possessiveness of Neo is shining through now without a doubt! *squee***

 **Mei: Yea I know. She suffers so much. *hugs for Neo* But suffering is necessary for a good story. Gives growth to the character. So, unfortunately, she's going to suffer from some stuff. It'll work out in the end.**

 **Guest: No reason to be sorry. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm not offended in the slightest. :) While I can't find an actual job, I am working on publishing a book and possible a comic book or graphic novel. But getting myself to focus on those are a real pain. So many distractions. (*cough* Fanfics *ahem*). Though I've notice it's hard for almost all writers to sit down and actually get work done, so it's not just me. Like I said sooo many distractions.**

 **sarge1130: Yeah shopping with Law was a fun chapter to do. And I, personally, wouldn't call shopping completely a 'girl' thing. I for one can't stand shopping and I'm a girl. There are some types of shopping I don't mine as much, like shopping for books, art supplies and movies. But the over all shopping experience I don't like it. Law did enjoy, a tiny bit, of Neo's discomfort from shopping. Let's face it, Law can be a bit of a sadist at times. Though he does care, obviously, about Neo at that point, if she was in any real distress he would have removed her from the situation or would have demanded the shop lady to back off.**


	16. Neo's Birth

Neo's Birth

Neo clasped her hands in front of her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought it was going to break her ribs as she walked over to Law. Her breath hitched in her lungs when she looked up at him. He was staring, wide eyed, down at her. It made her heart pound harder and making it hard for her to breath.

When Law didn't say anything her eyebrows turned up in worry. "Law? D-Did I do something wrong?"

Still he didn't answer. He just stared. Giggles from the maids weren't heard from Neo as she looked down. Tears stung her eyes. Had she really done something so wrong that he wouldn't speak to her?

It took one of the maids clearing her throat for Law to snap out of his trance. He flinched when he realized what he had done. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. He flinched again when he saw the tears in her eyes. "No, Neo, you didn't do anything wrong. You just…You look different, that's all."

"Different?" She questioned softly.

"A g-good different," Law stuttered, turning his eyes away from her. His cheeks burned when the maids giggled again. He shot them a glare then looked back at Neo. He brushed his hand over her cheek as if he was wiping away tears, but none were actually there. They hadn't fallen yet. "No more tears now."

There was a knock at the door before they opened up. There stood another servant. This one was a tall woman. Her faded orange hair was pulled up in a stiff bun. Her clothes were similar to the old man they'd met before but the tones were grey and she wore gloves. Neo noticed the three maids in the room stiffened and dropped their eyes to the floor.

The woman eyed Law. He tilted his head as she frowned at his appearance. She clearly knew what happened between him and the valet. The woman shook her head before turning her eyes to Neo. Neo shifted nervously as the woman scanned her eyes over her. The woman then cleared her throat and addressed the maids. "Your work is satisfactory. You may now leave to attend the rest of your chores."

"Yes, ma'am," The maids chorused before leaving the room without another look at anyone.

"Princess Neo," Neo drew her eyes to the woman, who was now bowing to her. "Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Madam Prudence. I am the castellan of this castle. It is an honor to finally meet you. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

"O-Okay," Neo muttered, unsure of what to say exactly.

"Now, if you will follow me. The banquet is ready and our people are awaiting you," Madam Prudence gestured her hand for Neo and Law to follow. Neo looked up at Law. He shrugged. She took his arm again and they followed after the stiff woman. They followed her until the reached the front doors of the castle. Prudence tapped on one of the doors then stepped aside as two guards opened the doors up.

Law and Neo stepped out on the porch. They were greeted with cheers from the natives. Neo didn't really noticed. Her eyes were too busy running over the crowd trying to find her friends. Law leaned over to her. He pointed out to the back of the crowd. "There."

She let out a happy and content sigh then tugged on Law's arm. She wanted to go to her friends. He complied with her silent request and began to lead her towards them. She about stumbled in her high heels. "Stupid shoes."

She stepped out of them, leaving them abandoned on the ground as Law continued to guide her over to their friends. As they shifted through the crowd, the natives praised her with compliments, handed her gifts, told her how concerned they were about her over the years. Servants stepped forward when a gift was offered and took them for Neo so she wouldn't have to carry them all herself.

Neo didn't like the attention or how close they kept getting to her. Law quickly picked up on her discomfort. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as he used his gift of glares to push back the annoying crowd.

"Neo!" Penguin cried her name and they rushed over to them.

"Penguin!" Neo smiled, happy to be back with her friends.

"Look at you," Shachi exclaimed as he eyes Neo's current form. "You are such a beauty."

"T-Thank you," Neo continued to smile but shyness descended upon her. Then she realized one furry crew mate was still missing. "Where's Bepo?"

"Over there," Penguin pointed towards their missing bear. His head was hanging low, undoubtably apologizing over being a talking bear. Several teenagers and kids were around him, eying him curiously or poking his fur. One of the little girls placed a flower lei on his bowed head. He stood up and blushed at the girl who gave him the flowers.

"Bepo," Law called for him. The bear immediately obeyed. Neo relaxed when Bepo landed behind them. Now their group was complete.

"Princess Neo," The old man from before walked over with his son following. Neo looked at Law when she felt his body stiffen. His gaze was pointing right at the native guy who tried to take her from him. "It warms my heart to see you. Welcome home, dear princess. Oh, where are my manors? I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Atlas. I have been awaiting your return to this island for many years."

"So she really is a princess?" Sanji asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Atlas replied. "Though it is more complicated than what you might be use too. Here one does not have to be blood to a born royal to be a royal."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"If you would permit me, Princess," Atlas bowed slightly. "If Princess Neo were to have a child…"

That earned snickers from a couple Straw Hats and Heart Pirates. Law growled at them. They straighten themselves up, turning their attention back to the old man. "As I was saying, if the princess were to have a child that child would not be a royal unless they possess all of the element crystals and the solar crystal."

"Neo has another crystal at her disposal?" Nami blinked.

"That's right," Atlas nodded. He formed a water crystal and gave them a demonstration over water manipulation. "Normally our people only have use of one crystal. For example, I have a water crystal. So I am an Elemental of water. Sometimes there are exceptions to this. My son, Tao, is one of them."

Atlas turned to his son who was walking up to them. "He is gifted with two elements. He is an Elemental of water and fire. Son, a demonstration, please?"

"Of course father," Tao said but his eyes were on Neo. He bowed to her. "Princess, a demonstration for your viewing pleasure."

The group watched as Tao showed of his abilities over water and fire. Franky, Chopper and Luffy cheering, highly impressed by this guy. He finished off with another bow to Neo.

"So you people are fairies?" Usopp asked.

"We have been called that by humans many times. But the correct term for our kind is Elementals," Atlas corrected the young pirate. "Other than those who are royal we do not have wings. And we do not go around tricking people or trying to harm them."

"So how did Neo ended up off this island?" Sanji asked. "Everything seems so peaceful here."

"It wasn't always like that," Atlas replied with a soft far off look in his eyes. He shook the look away and smiled. "I will tell you the story of Princess Neo's birth, but first let's eat. I'm sure you all are hungry."

That gain several cheers, mostly from Luffy. Atlas clapped his hands and servants began to cook, using their magic over fire to cook the food, while other servants walked around to their own chores of giving drinks to everyone or whatever they were assigned to do.

"Princess, please allow we to accompany you to your chair," Tao waved his hand to a single high back chair sitting by a rectangular table.

Neo's hold on Law's arm tightened. "I-I don't have to separate from my friends, do I?"

"Of course not, Princess," Atlas bowed to her as Tao frowned. "We will allow you time to adjust to our customs. We have no intention of bring harm or discomfort to you."

"You better not," Law mumbled under his breath.

Servants soon brought over food and drinks for the group. They eventually sat down on the ground, the majority of them growing comfortable with their surroundings. The Straw Hats divided up and went to different corners of the party that reflected their personal desires or interests. Luffy was eating, Zoro was drinking, Sanji would bounce back and forth between being all heart eyes over the pretty women on the island and being mesmerized by how the food was prepared and all of the new local spices they used that he never even heard of, Franky was being Franky, Brook had joined the musicians, Chopper ended up chatting with Madam Healer about local medicine, Nami and Robin was dancing with some of the guys on the island and were currently returning to their places near Neo so they could cool off and enjoy some more food and drinks.

The Heart Pirates stayed close to Neo and Law. When they did wonder off it wasn't very far then would immediately return on their own or if Neo called for them. Law and Neo never ventured from their spot under a tree once they had sat down. Law kept a watchful eye on the girl beside him when natives came up to them, which happened a lot. Mostly it was kids. They were giving her gifts, complements or ask questions about her, which she really wouldn't answer or vaguely would answer when she felt like speaking to someone and that didn't happen often considering how she was with new people. She would be relieved when the parents of the kids would call them away and tell them not to bother her.

One mischievous kid even ventured close enough to Law in attempt to snatch the pirate's hat off his head. The kid's hand didn't even touch Law's hat. Law was too quick and grabbed the kid before he could. Neo placed her hand on his arm to keep the man from tossing the kid across the island. He released the kid. Neo giggled when the kid stuck his tongue out at Law then ran away from the scowling pirate.

It was then Atlas and Tao walked back over to them and sat down on the ground. Law's scowl turned to Tao when he smile pleasantly at Neo. Atlas addressed them. "Princess, I believe now would be a good time to explain what happened years ago."

Neo placed her hands in her lap and waited for the man to continue. "I'm afraid it's not a happy story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Neo swallowed before looking at Law. His eyes scanned her before he slowly nodded. She turned back to Atlas. "Yes."

"Very well then," Atlas closed his eyes and tilted his head back, as if to gather his memories. The Straw Hats wondered back over at that point. They sat down and waited for the man to tell his story. Atlas opened his eyes and looked at Neo. "Before you were even born our people knew that you were destined to be a royal. The power that the solar crystals hold is unimaginable. They have the ability to destroy darkness, not just keep it at bay. As I am sure you have noticed when arriving on this island, a darkness has settled on here."

"I did notice that the island looked dark," Usopp stated.

"Yes," Atlas nodded. "Every once in a while, our people must face this darkness. It's a darkness that not only casts a shadow over the island, but also over our very souls. Our very existence and survival depends on the solar crystal."

"Is that why everyone seems so creepy?" Zora asked bluntly.

"Don't be rude!" Nami whacked the swordsman on the head.

"I was just asking a question!" Zoro snapped.

"It's all right, miss. Yes, young man. That is why you have noticed something strange with our people. This darkness is slowly turning us to the dark side. We have been lucky in these past years that our princess has been missing," Atlas continued. "You see, when Neo was born she and her family were attacked by some Elementals who had already been taken over by the darkness. While in the womb, a royal baby can project their magic through their mother, there by protecting themselves and others from harm. But when a royal is born they are weak as babies always are. That's when the darkness mounted its first full assault. Despite the fact that our people have never left this island because of the dangers out there, we had no choice, but to have the princess leave the island. In doing so, many lost their lives, including your parents."

Neo flinched. Her water filled eyes dropping to her clinched hands. Penguin put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Princess," She looked up at Atlas and shook her head.

"It's all right," Neo smiled, but it wasn't a happy one.

"Your parents would not want you to be sad, Princess," Tao smiled sweetly at her. Law frowned and growled. If Tao heard or saw him, he showed no sign of it.

"So why did you just leave Neo on her own?" Franky asked.

"We didn't," Atlas shook his head. "Or, it wasn't the plan too. We have no idea what happened after the princess was taken off the island. The plan was for a nursemaid and a guard were to pose as a married couple with a child in the human world. Once the princess was old enough and trained to use her magic to their full potential they were supposed to bring her back to the island to defeat the darkness. That is where we were hoping you could fill in the missing pieces for us. What happened to you? Where have you been all this time?"

"I don't know," Neo answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" Atlas asked.

"I never knew about any of this."

"Are you saying you never knew about the nursemaid and the soldier?" Tao asked.

Neo shook her head. "The only think I have known is the human world. I didn't even know I wasn't human. I knew I was different, but…"

"Father!" Tao exclaimed.

"Indeed," Atlas said as he stroked his beard. "It appears our enemies are farther advanced than we originally thought. They must have killed the nursemaid and soldier shortly after leaving the island. This is very troubling. The wedding must advance quicker than expected."

"Wedding?!" Most of the pirates exclaimed. Law's eyes widened in shock as Luffy continued to chew his food in a carefree, or clueless, manor.

"The princess must obtain her queen status and be properly trained before something else happens. We are fortunate that the darkness hasn't struck yet," Atlas stood up with his son.

"Hold on a second," Nami said as she and the majority of the others stood up as well. "What do you mean wedding? Who's Neo supposed to marry?"

"Have you not been informed?" Atlas blinked at the orange haired woman. "Princess Neo and my son are engaged."

"What?!" The pirates shouted in disbelief.

Law's eyes harden as dark shadows fell over his features. He reached for his nodachi and grasped it harshly.

Neo blinked innocently at her friends shocked cries. "What's engaged?"

They all turned to her. She blinked again. They froze in their places, unable to speak or unwilling to. Only their eyes moved. And those darted between Neo's sweet, trusting, innocent, clueless eyes to Law's hidden ones.

"Sweet Princess Neo," Tao kneeled before her. "It means that I am your fiancé. We will be married."

In a quick, unable to be seen by anyone even Zoro, motion Law had his nodachi's sharp blade right at Tao's throat. Neo blinked in confusion at Law's sudden hostile outburst. "Law, what's a fiancé?"

Law gritted his teeth. He couldn't answered her. None of them could or would.

It was Robin who summoned the ability to walked over to the naive girl and explain things. She kneeled down to be more eye level with the young girl. "Neo, fiancé is a term used when a man and a woman are going to be married. Marriage is when a man and woman join as one and live together."

"Live together? I live with the Heart Pirates," They all flinched when she didn't understand what Robin was saying.

"Neo, you are engaged to Tao. That means you won't be able to be with the Heart Pirates anymore…You won't be able to be with Law," Robin said soft and caring, almost in a motherly like tone.

A sharp pain pierced Neo's chest as all the air vanished from her lungs. Her vision blurred before fading away. Only one word reached her ears through the darkness. " _ **ROOM!"**_

…

 **Author's Notes: …Hmm…I wrote this…I know where this is going…And still I heard a very loud 'Dun Dun Dun' at the end there. -_-' Poor Neo. Poor Law.**


	17. Wings

Wings

Sanji puffed on his cigarette then blew out the smoke in a long drawl. "I don't know about this. That old man's story seems kind of farfetched to me."

"What are you talking about, cook?" Zoro asked. He, Sanji and the Heart Pirates were standing on the deck of the sub. The rest of the crew was standing on the ground facing some Elementals. "Are you saying that this island isn't in danger?"

"That part is obviously true," Sanji took another puff of his cigarette. "I'm talking about taking Neo off this island. You heard how important she is to her people and yet they _only_ send two people to guard her? And why didn't they go looking for her? They just expected her to return? There are far too many variables that could have happened to Neo. Look at what happened to her already. She could have died. Where would this island be then?"

"What are you saying? They didn't want Neo to return?" Penguin asked with panic in his voice. "Do you think she's in danger of being here?"

"I'm not really sure," Sanji looked at the Heart Pirates. Bepo was standing directly in front of the door. Sanji wasn't sure if they, including his own crew mates, would be able to stand up to creatures with the elements at their disposal. He only knew that they would. Luffy had already declared Neo a friend so they would fight to the death for her. "What I do know is, this just doesn't feel right. And what of your captain? Any word from him?"

They all looked back towards the door. About an hour ago Penguin, cautiously, when to check on Neo and Law. Law had taken her to his room less than a second after she blacked out from the engagement news. The crews immediately followed Law when Tao demanded they return Neo and almost got into a battle with the natives. That's when Robin stepped up to play mediator between the two opposing sides. She was able to calm everything down by telling the natives about Neo's past and how much she cares about her friends, leaving the suicide parts out of it. This settled the locals down, but there was still tension in the air as they waited for Neo to wake up.

…

Neo slowly opened her eyes to blue walls and a light glow. Her mind was foggy so she didn't register the familiar surrounding as she gasped and shot up when Robin's words filtered back into her mind. Her body wracking with shivers as she wrapped her arms around herself. She screamed and grabbed her head. "Ah!"

When arms circled around her she tried to fight back. "Neo, calm down. It's me."

Neo continued to scream and push away the person trying to hold her. She swiped her hands at the person. They grabbed her wrists and held them tight. "No! Let me go! I don't want to leave them!"

"Neo, it's Law," Neo stopped struggling when he said his name. Her blurry, tear filled eyes cleared as Law's concerned eyes met hers. She looked around his room, panted heavily. She was back on the sub with him. The dress she was wearing was laying haphazardly on the floor across the room. She looked down to find herself in one of Law's black and yellow hoodies. "I knew you would prefer to be out of that dress and into something you were more comfortable in."

She looked back at him, her heavy breathing began to slow down. His hold on her wrists had loosened so she reached out and took his face in her hands. He sat patiently as she traced her fingers over his skin, eyebrows and hair, make sure he was actually there and not a dream. She let out a held breath as she pulled his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes as their skin touched. "Law, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I didn't know that..."

"Hush," Law gently silenced her. He pulled her to his chest as he laid back down against his pillows. "Of course you didn't know. None of us did."

"What now?" Her voice was low, scared and fragile.

"You're not marrying him," Law's voice hissed. She tilted her head up to look at him. His intense glare vanished quickly when she did. He sighed and stroked her hair, causing her to snuggled back into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I just meant that you're in no way obligated to marry some guy you don't know. I won't let that happen. I won't let them take you away. They can't have you."

She nodded slightly. "Are we leaving?"

"Not yet," She flinched slightly, gripping her left hand on his shirt, then looked back up to him. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. "You need to get your wings. I won't have you in pain over something that can be fixed. After that we'll leave. Sleep now."

"You'll stay with me?" Neo asked as she fought her drowsy eyes.

"Of course," Law nodded. She nodded back then snuggled into him and closing her eyes. As she slept he brushed his thumb over the ring he gave her, his mind going over every possible plan of escaping with her. A little while later, Penguin came back. Law had relayed his terms about Neo and getting her wings through him. Once his terms were met Law would bring Neo out of the sub.

Number one on that list was the engagement was to be nullified immediately and never mentioned again. Ultimately they only ended up in an agreement that no one would mention the engagement in Neo's presence. Another important condition was Law would accompany her everywhere she went while on the island, even to get her wings. They only agreed to that if Neo would immerse herself in their culture without Law or the others interfering and that Law was the only one who could go with her to get her wings.

By the time they had their agreement in place the sun had rose over the horizon. Though he didn't want to wake her, he did. Lightly shaking her from her sleep, he asked her to wake up and get dress. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before dressing. She left Law's shirt on and put a pair of jeans on that wear suitable for her journey.

Once she was ready, Law took her hand and lead her out of the sub. He kept his hold on her as he frowned at Tao. The man was obvious dressed to go with them with a very large falcon like bird being prepared to carrying their supplies for their trip next to him. Tao just returned a smirk. " _You_ don't know your way there. I _have_ to go with the princess."

"So how long will it take for you all to get there?" Nami asked.

"We're going to those mountains," Tao pointed to the three mountains on the north side of the island. "The middle one holds the crystal we seek. We'll arrive there tomorrow."

"So you'll be gone for two nights," Nami nodded.

"It's pretty much a straight shot there with no obstacles," Tao informed her.

"Right," Luffy nodded. He then took off running towards the mountains. "Let's gooooo!"

"Hold on! That wasn't our agreement!" Tao shouted at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Our captain just does this kind of stuff," Usopp said. "We should have told you sooner."

"That idiot," Sanji huffed.

"Let's get going already," Law said. Tao was obviously annoyed at the fact that Law and Neo didn't care that Luffy was going with them after their agreement that Law was the only one who would go.

"Okay," Neo pouted at having to leave her friends.

"We'll be here when you get back," Penguin kissed her temple and they all waved at each other as the smaller group took off towards the mountains.

The walk to the mountain was a tense one. Law kept his hold on Neo's hand, which earned him several disapproving looks and glares from Tao. Law would only smirk back at the man or give him some other cocky look. Luffy seemed oblivious to the tension between the two men as he continue chatting excitingly about the island they were on. Neo was the only other one who would talk. And that was mostly to Luffy as he was the one doing the main talking. Eventually they made it through the day with no fights.

"We should stop here and get camp set up before the sun sets," Tao announced as the supply bird landed beside him.

"Hey, what are those things?" Luffy asked while pointing at large flowers that looked like playground slides coming out of the ground. Some squirrel like creatures slid down one before scampering off. "That looks like so much fun! Come on, Neo! Let's go play!"

Before anyone could say anything Luffy grabbed Neo's free hand and pulled her away from Law. "Straw Hat! What are you doing?! Bring her back!"

Luffy just laughed. He used his rubber abilities to pull them on top of one of the flowers. He held Neo in front of him and slid down the flower together then immediately pulled them back on top to do it again.

"Let them go," Tao said as he gathered some wood for a fire. "This is a great opportunity for us to _talk_."

"Hn," Law frowned as he kept his eyes on Neo. He let out a frustrated sigh. At least she was still in his sight and was, more or less, safe with Luffy.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Tao said. Law pointedly ignored him. "I find it interesting that you are in love with her."

Law pulled his eyes over to Tao. "Don't try to deny it. I see the way you look at her. The way you touch her, the way you watch her every move, even with your own crew mates. Your feelings for her are undeniable. At least, to those around you who have noticed. I get the feeling you're denying your feelings for her, even to yourself."

Law's hat fell over his eyes. Tao smiled and continued. "In fact, that's a good thing that you're denying your feelings. You couldn't have taken her as a life mate anyway."

Tao noticed Law twitch. This only fueled the man to continued. "She is an Elemental after all. _You_ are a mere human. It wouldn't have worked out. She's too different from your ki-"

"Her biology is identical to a human female."

"How would you kno-" Tao gasped and looked at him. Law lifted his face with a sadistic smirk. Tao's face flushed bright red. He pointed a finger accusingly at Law. "Y-You didn't! Y-You cad! How dare you desecrate her virtue! You despicable pirate! Such a filthy creature!"

"I said nothing about her _virtue_ ," Law tilted his head, his sadistic smirk remaining on his face. "I'm speaking of her _biology_. I am a doctor. And she has been in my care for over a year now. Like I said, there is no difference between her biology and the biology of a human female. I could take her as a life mate if I chose to do so."

This made Tao's face turn even redder, if that was possible. "Y-You mean…you haven't touched her?"

Law chuckled lightly then his voice turn dark and stormy. "And you said _I_ was a filthy creature. I'm warning you. If you are having those thoughts yourself about her you better rid your mind of them. If you don't, and I catch you, I will have your head."

"So you do have feelings for her!"

"I never denied having feelings for her," A bored expression replaced Law's sadistic one.

Tao clenched his fists. His crystals appeared. Law raised his eyebrows and clenched his nodachi. Tao then relaxed. Shadows were cast over his eyes and his voice was low. "Do you really believe she'd be happy with you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You are a pirate."

"She's fully aware of that."

"You live a life of crime. You live in a submarine."

"Is there a point to this at all?"

"She's an Elemental! She needs to be in nature! Surely you have noticed she's happiest when in the elements and not trapped under the sea!"

Law's eyes widened as Chopper's voice about Neo doing better when on the Sunny pierced his brain like a knife. His heart stopped as the air in his lungs seemed to vanished. Tao was right. Neo _was_ happier when outside than in the sub. Why didn't he notice that before? Did he really hurt her by keeping her trapped in the sub? He's technically never released her as his prisoner. If he had what would she had done? Would she have chosen to stay with him? Or would she have returned to nature?

"You and your subordinates chose the life of a pirate. Your subordinates choose to follow you of their own free will. Did she do that? I highly doubt that with the way you order her around. She's your prisoner, isn't she? You have to release her. She's not some pet for you to do with as you please. She's an Elemental. She _needs_ to be free. She _needs_ to be out in nature. If she's not then she'll eventually die."

Law's hands trembled as he clenched his teeth.

"I'm starving! Are we going to eat yet?" Luffy whined as he and Neo walked back over to their camp. Luffy blinked as Neo looked at Law. She walked over to him.

"Law? Is something wrong?" When he didn't reply she reached for his arm. He pulled away from her, leaving her confused and stunned. He turned and took a few steps. He could feel Tao's victorious grin on his back.

Law turned his head slightly and called for Neo. "Come sit."

Neo nodded. She hurried to his side and sat with him as he leaned against a near by tree. Tao's grin was replaced with a frown. Luffy whined again. "Come on already! Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

The next day was even more tense, and confusing. Law could easily tell that Neo knew something was different with him, that something happened between him and Tao. But she never said anything or pushed him to tell her anything. He tried to go back to his normal self. He just couldn't. Tao's words, especially ' _she'll eventually die'_ , played in his ears as if they were an unending recording looping over and over.

He was more than mentally distant from her. He was also physically distant. When he held her hand, his hand was lax in hers. He wasn't emanating his usual warmth and confidence that she come to rely on so much.

"Through here," Tao's words said. The group walked through a cave opening at the base of the mountain. Luffy made faces in the crystals coming out of the walls, ceiling and floors as they walked in relative silence. The only noise was water dripping down from some of the crystals. In about an hour they arrived in a circular room. It looked like a shrine to someone. Maybe a shrine to the large butterfly shape wings in the middle of the room.

The wings shaped crystals reacted to Neo. It gave off a warm, cobalt hue glow. A beam floated over and pierced painlessly into her chest. She blinked at her glowing chest. Tao stepped closer to her. "All you have to do is place your hand on the wing crystal."

Neo nodded. Slipping her hand from Law's, she walked over to the center of the room. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the crystal. The glow engulfed her completely. The glow from her hand on the crystal began to move across her skin until the glow had gathered between her shoulder blades. The glow then extended into two swallowtail shaped wings. At the ends of them they were a navy blue. The blue faded into lighter shades of blue as it went towards her back. Where the wings would have attached to her back, they were completely transparent. And the wings didn't seem to noticed the shirt she was wearing, it went right through it some how. Her hand dropped to her side as she stared at her wings over her shoulder.

"Wonderful!" Tao explained as he walked over to inspect the wings. "Give them a flap."

She did. It was easier than she thought it would be. Her wings soon created a small gust in the cavern.

Luffy laughed. "Keep that up and you'll blow us away."

"Sorry," Neo's wings folded behind her as she turned and collapsed her hands in front of her.

"Don't fret, Princess," Tao smiled. "You only need to practice with your wings. I guarantee that you will have complete control over them within three weeks."

"That quick, huh?" Luffy asked. His hands were behind his head in a carefree way. "What about that, Trafguy? Can you spare three weeks for Neo to learn to use her wings?"

The three looked over at him. Like it had been for the entire day, Law's eyes were covered with shadows. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's fine."

Neo wanted to go over to him, but Luffy and Tao continued to inspect her wings. She had no choice but to watch Law from a distance. Silently questioning why he was so distant from her.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, curse those blasted cliffhangers.**

 **Sarge1130: My stories tend to not follow along with the actual timeline of the show I'm writing about. This one is before Punk Hazard and the whole Doflamingo stuff. When I started with this I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted it before or after the time skip. I knew I wanted Law to know and be friends with the Straw Hats so Neo could meet them and that doesn't actually happen until Punk Hazard, but I didn't want her on Punk Hazard. So this story is out in limbo in that regard.**


	18. Different

Different

When the small group got back to the village the entire village was waiting for them. The crowd cheered and chatted simultaneously at Neo's wings. One villager shout out above them all. "We must have a party to celebrate this joyous occasion! Our princess has her wings!"

The crowd started cheering again.

"You people sure throw a lot of parties," Luffy said.

"Of course! It is wonderful that our princess is back with us and safe!" A villager said. Law gripped his hands in two tight fists.

"Princess," A maid bowed to her. "If you would please follow me. We need to get you ready for the party."

Neo looked at Law. When he didn't return her gaze she frowned. She gave into the maid. "Very well."

She was a bit relieved when Law followed her. Still, she didn't like this distance between them as he walked a few feet behind her instead of beside her. She had no clue how to get him to talk to her. Or if he even would. Her mind buzzed with confusion. She barely noticed bathing and the maid dressing her. As she sat at her vanity, hands in her lap and the maid brushing out her hair, she watched Law from the corner of her eye. "I have finished, your majesty."

Her eyes pulled to her own reflection in the mirror. The maid had braided her hair then wound it up into a braided bun. She stood up, eyes remaining on the mirror. Her dress was glittering white short sleeve attached to longer transparent sleeves that also glittered and stopped several inches from her wrists, and she worn a light blue sash tided around her waist. This dress was easier to move in. The maid had told her this. She was expected to dance tonight. She didn't know how to, but didn't say anything.

She joined Law at his side. He didn't speak. He didn't take her hand. Nothing. Once outside, Law immediately stepped away from her. Her chest tightened as she watched him walk over to a tree and sit down against it. She wanted to follow but too many people were congratulating her on her wings.

As she looked over the people she found Penguin near by at a food table. When she got an opportunity she stepped over to him. "Penguin, can we talk?"

"Huh?" Penguin barely acknowledged her as he filled his plate. "Uh, later, okay?"

Neo blinked in confusion. He didn't even look at her as he walked away. First Law and now Penguin? She wasn't sure what to do now. She had to force herself to walk over to Law. "Um, L-Law? Something's wrong with Penguin. I wanted to talk to him and he just walked away."

Law didn't say anything to her, but he did lift his head. His attention was in Penguin's direction. Neo smiled lightly at the notion that he was still listening to her, at least a little. Law stood up and walked over to Penguin. Neo couldn't heard what was being said between the two because of the party.

Her eyes pulled from the two men when Luffy cheered. "Hey, Nami! Can I have your meat?"

"Oh, sure," Nami handed him her plate and walked off. Luffy took it, without noticing his navigator's odd behavior, and munched on it happily. That wasn't normal.

"Did Nami really just give Luffy her meat without shouting at him?" Neo looked when Chopper appeared beside her. "That was strange."

"Penguin's acting weird as well," Neo told him. "Have you noticed anything different with the other crew members?"

"I just got back," Chopper looked up at her. "I was out picking some herbs. They have some amazing healing abilities."

Law walked over at that point and sat down again. A very grim frown was on his lips.

"Did Penguin say anything? What's going on?" Neo looked to Law for an answers, but he didn't reply. Her shoulders, and wings, drooped low as she stood there, quietly, until an elderly gentleman walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"Milady, would you do this old man the honor of the first dance?"

"Oh, um," Neo looked at Law. He didn't moved or say anything. She then remembered the agreement he had made with Tao. This was part of it. "Very well. Though I don't know how to dance."

"Such modesty," He smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you are a wonderful dancer, Princess."

As the old man guided her off, Chopper, confused at the lack of interaction between Law and Neo, plopped down by the silent captain and rubbed his nose. He looked around at the flower decorations. "These flowers are messing with my senses. Why are there so many?"

"They're traditional in this type of celebration," A native woman had over heard him. She smiled and walked over to them. She had dark skin, long flowing blueish green hair and matching eyes. Her dress was black and form fitting that defined her curves well. "I'm sorry if they're bothering you."

"That's all right. If its part of your traditions, I can handle it," Chopper said happily. "Don't worry about me."

"Aren't you just the sweetest to respect our culture at the expense of your cute, sensitive little nose," The woman beamed at his cuteness. Chopper blushed and looked down. She then looked at Law and smiled. "Such a brooding mood for a joyous occasion. We're going to have to do something about that."

She waltzed over and sat beside him.

"See you are a good dancer after all," The old man smiled sweetly at Neo.

"T-Thank you, sir," Neo knew he was just being polite. She had stumbled eight times in just the one minute they had been dancing, stepped on his foot at least five times and once on her dress. Still, he was kind to her. He showed no sigh of frustration and even offered a few helpful hints, like how to hold her dress up so she wouldn't trip on it.

Once that song ended another naive, younger than the old man but older than Law, asked to cut in. The old man bid his thanks for that dance and let the younger man step in. Durning the middle of her dance with this guy her eyes landed on Law. A strange feeling that she never felt before settled in her stomach when she noticed the woman sitting next to him.

The woman was close to him, laughing and talking. She even placed her hand on Law's arm. Neo didn't like it. She could feel her magic, and something else, stirring in her. She didn't want that woman near Law. She wanted her to go away. To disappear. She wanted to hurt her.

Her fire crystals appeared and flicker in response to her negative feelings. That's when Law looked at her. Though his eyes were still shielded by shadows, she could feel his gaze on her. She suddenly felt horrible about her bad thoughts towards the woman. Her cheeks burned and she quickly turned her eyes away from him.

To keep her guilt, and the other feeling she had, from tearing through her, she scanned for her friends. She located each and every one of them. They weren't acting like themselves either. Brooks wasn't playing his music, Franky was being too calm, Zoro and Sanji hadn't fought once since they arrived back at the village, Robin was too chatty…She wondered why her friends were acting so strange.

Suddenly she noticed her dance partner had stopped dancing. When she looked at him, he was in a bow. "Thank you for the dance, Princess. It looks my turn with you is over. I hope we get to do this again."

She wasn't sure what he meant until she noticed someone from the corner of her eye. She looked to her left. Tao was standing there. He was in a light bow, his hand extended to her. He dressed like a prince. A red sash tided around his beige jacket. His pants were a deep maroon, with white stripes down the sides of them and black shiny shoes. "May I have this dance, sweet princess?"

Neo hesitated as she raised her hand to his.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, short chapter. ~_~ So I decided to give you all a twofer. Enjoy the double chapter post!**


	19. Emotions

Emotions

Neo's heart sank as she reached for Tao's hand. She wanted Law to order her back to his side. She wanted Law to step between her and Tao. She wanted Law to take her and the crew back to the sub. Back to his room. Back to the way things were before they arrived at this island.

But he didn't.

Her hand touched Tao's. His hand was cold, smooth, pampered. Nothing like Law's warm, rough hands that somehow held such gentleness in them when he touched her. She missed that touch. She missed his warmth. She missed him.

Tao pulled her closer to him, placing her left hand on his shoulder while holding her other hand in his. He held a smile on his face, but it wasn't warm or nice. It was smug and victorious. He began to dance with her. "May I say that you look very lovely tonight, Princess?"

"Thank you," Neo mumbled. She kept her eyes down. Whenever she was turned in the right direction, she'd look over at Law.

"How do your wings feel? Is there any discomfort?"

"No."

"I'm glad. I think tomorrow will be a good time to start training you on using your wings. We'll also teach you how to use your crystals properly."

"I guess so."

"You're going to love it here."

"Well, this is a nice island. I'm sure we could come back a visit when we're in the area."

Tao laughed. Neo wasn't listening to him at that point. Her eyes were locked on Law as he stood up and headed towards the sub. "What are you saying? You're going to live here. There's so much for you to learn. Though I'm sure it won't take more than a year to master your magic. This is your home now. You are no longer a prisoner of that man."

"Excuse me," Neo quickly pulled away from him and disappeared into the crowd. She dodged and shuffled between swaying bodies, trying her best not to make eye contact with anyone. There was only one person she wanted to see right now. Only one person she wanted to talk to. When her shoes hit the sand she stumbled from the different terrain. She gladly abandoned the confining things. She lifted her skirt up a bit and head over to Law. He was just standing there on the beach. He didn't move when she spoke to him. "Law? Are we leaving?"

There was a long pause between the two. He didn't turn around when he answered. "Neo…Are you happy that we came here?"

"Well, yes," She answered honestly while giving her wings a flick. He flinched. It was too noticeable for her not to notice. He also gripped his nodachi free left hand so tight his hand shook. "Why would that upset you? Law, wh-"

"You're free."

"What?"

"You're no longer my prisoner."

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer her. "Law, what are you saying? Why won't you answer me?"

"You do better when you're in nature. This is where you belong."

"I don't understand."

"Neo, I'm letting you go so you can stay here. So you won't die because of my selfishness. You are free to learn about yourself and be happy," Neo's eyes widened. At first she didn't know what to say. It didn't matter. Her voice had disappeared in that instance. She was just so shock at his words. She felt liked her heart stopped beating. Tears leaked out her eyes then streaked down her cheeks as her voice returned.

"How could you say that to me?! Do you really believe that I would be happy here without you and the crew?! I don't want to stay here! Not if that meant I have to leave you all! I belong with the crew! I belong with _you!_ I want to be with _you!_ I don't want to be separated from you again! I would _die_ if _you_ left me! _You're_ the reason I'm _alive_! _You_ are the reason I _live_! I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me! And I don't want _that_ _woman_ anywhere near you! I hate her! I wanted to hurt her!"

Neo gasped at her unexpected confession about the woman she had seen with Law a few minutes ago. She had no intention of saying anything about her. She had no idea why she did. She felt bad about have terrible thoughts towards a person she didn't know. But she felt even worse when she thought about that woman being near Law.

Law turned and looked at her. His own eyes slightly widened, filled with a mix of emotions she couldn't understand. She stumbled back, turning sideways towards him. She was confused. And him looking at her with his steely grey eyes made her feel even more confused and embarrassed. His eyes made her want to run _from_ him. Then it made her want to run _to_ him.

Eventually the feeling of wanting to run from him won her over. She started to move away from him. He noticed this. He was quick in grabbing her wrist to keep her from fleeing from him. She looked at him for a second before dropping her eyes to the ground. She couldn't look at him. She felt horrible. She felt wonderful. It was beyond confusing for her. Her stomach turned in so many knots.

She heard a distinct thump before Law's fingers found her chin and lifted her eyes to him. She was expecting him to be upset with her for trying to run from him. He wasn't. His eyes were soft and remained on hers for a while before rising to her hair. He removed his hand from her chin and reached for her braided up bun. His order for her was soft yet firm. "Keep talking."

"I-I d-didn't like that she was so close to you. I really did want to hurt her. I don't know why," Noe admitted as he began to pluck out the pins that held up her bun and flick them away. He brushed his thumb over her skin as he kept his hold on her wrist. It made it hard for her to think when she thought about him doing it. "I don't understand."

"You were jealous."

"Jealous?" She dropped her eyes and saw his nodachi on the ground. That was the thump she had heard. She stared at it as she tried to clear and order her thoughts. Law had flick the last pin from her hair and was now working on undoing the braid. He started at the bottom and slowly worked his away up, combing his fingers through her soft hair. This made it even harder for her to think. Once he had the braid out, he clenched her hair in his hand. The hold was tight enough that he tilted her head back so she would look at him again, but gentle enough that he didn't hurt her.

"I like your hairdown."

"You make me feel funny."

He smiled sweetly at her. "I know."

"My chest is tight. It's hard to breath."

"That's normal," Law pressed their foreheads together with a content sigh. He slid his hand from her hair to her neck, softly kneading his fingers into her skin.

"Am I sick?" Law chuckled lightly. He brought her hand, he was still holding, to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Some have called it a sickness," Law placed another kiss on her fingers before placing her hand on the back of his neck, making sure her fingers touched his hair that poked out from his hat. Her fingers immediately started fiddling with his tresses. He traced his fingers down her arm then placed his hand on her hip and started to knead her skin there through her dress. "All these emotions you feel are perfectly normal. Even wanting to hurt that woman. It's natural you feel that way."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are," Law lifted his forehead from hers. He cupped her face in his hands. Questions, and a light hint of fear, danced in her eyes. The fear grew when he leaned in towards her. "It's okay, Neo. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Princess!" A small voice called out. Law's face darkened and he let out a dangerous, low growl as he pulled away from her.

"The children were concern about you, Princess," Tao's voice was cheerful, almost playful, but his expression was anything but. His eyes were zeroed in on Law. His eyebrows were narrowed and he wore a disapproving scowl. "They wanted to come find you."

"Princess, will you come play with us?" The little girl who cried out for her grabbed one of her hands as another little girl grabbed her other hand. The other three children, two boys and another girl, gathered close to their princess.

"Yeah, come play with us," The second girl, who held her hand, tugged on Neo's arm. Still entranced by Law's closeness, she unwittingly let them pull her away.

Law scoffed. Sure they did. It was far too easy for him to figure out that these children were coaxed into wanting to look for the princess. He met Tao's scowl with one of his own. Tao was using children to get Neo away from him. "You are starting to tick me off."

"The feelings mutual," Tao snapped. "You should just pack up and leave. She's home now. She doesn't need _you_."

"Her home is with _me_. And _that's_ where she _will_ be staying."

"Do you really care about her that little? I told you what would happen if she wasn't in nature."

"She'd die if I wasn't near her. I won't abandon her. Not now, not ever."

"It seems you do not understand the severity of the situation you are putting her in. If I must fight you to get her to stay here then so be it," Tao formed his crystals.

"If you wish to fight me then fine," Law smirked and held up his left hand, a circle forming under his hand. "It's your death."

Upon hearing Law say 'fight' Neo's entire being went cold. She might not have understood everything about devil fruits and their strange abilities it bestowed upon its users, but she clearly understood that they didn't mix with water. And Tao was a water user. Neo pulled her hands free from the children and ran back to Law. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Don't fight!"

Law didn't take his eyes off Tao as her pleas penetrated his ears. "He's a water user. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, don't. Don't do it. Law, please..."

She felt his body relax. He place one hand on her head and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Okay, Neo. I won't fight."

"Tao," Atlas's voice boomed around them.

"Father," Tao turned to his father who seemingly appeared out of no where.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Father, I was only trying to-"

"Silence! I will deal with you promptly! Home with you!" Atlas ordered. Tao shook his head, but obey his father's order. The children scrambled off as well. Atlas then turned to Neo and Law. "Once again, I give you my sincerest apologies, your majesty. My son is just anxious."

"It's...It's okay," Neo refused to let Law go. She did cast the old man a look over her shoulder. She wasn't really sure it was okay. Nothing seemed to be okay anymore.

"I give you my word this shan't happen again. The night will be over soon. Please, return to the party and enjoy the festivities," Atlas bowed to her then left.

"What his son needs is a leash," Law mumbled into her hair. Neo couldn't keep herself from laughing. He smiled as he pulled his hand from her hair and put it around her shoulders with his other arm then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It's good to hear you laugh again. I too let my emotions get the better of me when I walked away. I was jealous that another man was touching you. I promise I wouldn't walk away from you like that again."

Her face flushed at his words as he released her from his hug, laced his fingers in hers and walked back towards the village, using his devil fruit powers to call back his nodachi to his free hand.

Just before reaching the party, Neo suddenly stopped. Law looked at her. "Neo?"

"Listen, Law, about what you and Tao said about me dying when not in nature…"

"Don't worry about that," Law grabbed her shoulders. "I promise I won't let that happen. We'll stay in nature when we can. You've been doing fine when w-"

Neo placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. "It won't happen."

"Hm?"

"I won't die if I'm not in nature. I'm not sure how I know this. I just do," She blushed when she looked at her fingers touching his lips and quickly looked away while removing her fingers from his skin. "That's why you've been upset, isn't it? You don't have to be. It won't happen. S-So don't let that worry you anymore."

There was a long pause between them. "T-They're probably going to ask me to dance when we get back. I really don't want to, but I'll do it. They also want me to sleep in that room, my room, by myself."

Neo nibbled on her bottom lip. She wonder how that became part of their agreement. But it was and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Neo…"

When she lifted her eyes back to him, his face was a mere inch from hers. She blushed at how close he was to her. Her immediate response was to back away. Which she started too until Law place a hand on her lower back, easily keeping her in place. Her wings flick in a rapid motion that she created a light breeze with them. He chuckled at her response to his closeness. "I'll come to you. Once everyone has settled down for the night, I'll come be with you. You won't be alone. I promise. So wait for me. Okay?"

All she could do was nod. There was something else that she want to ask him, but her mind went completely blank when he kissed her forehead.

…

 **Author's Notes: Dang! Law and Neo seem to be plagued with Kiss-us-interruptus.**


	20. Gone

Gone

Chopper looked around the castle as the maid they were following lead him and Luffy to the room they were going to share. He was worried. His friends were still acting out of character. Sanji and Zoro didn't even complain once when the maid they were following said they were going to share a room. And, as usual, Luffy didn't seem concerned about the strangeness of their friends.

"Here you go," The maid said after she had opened the door to the room.

"Wow!" Luffy's eyes and mouth widened at the grander of the room. It had a large couch, two high back chairs, off to the side a private bathroom, a fireplace, and the bed was large enough that all of the Straw Hats could have fit on it with plenty of space to spare.

"If there is nothing else you need, I will be off," The maid bowed and left.

"This is amazing!" Luffy cried as he continued to stare wide eyed at the room.

"Luffy," Chopper about whimpered. "I'm worried about our friends. Something's not right. Don't you find it strange that we have not spend a night in this place before and now we are? We have to do something."

Chopper looked up to find Luffy hadn't heard him at all. Luffy was laughing as he bounced around on the large bed. "Will you listen to me?! Luffy!"

"Chopper! Come jump with me! This is fun!" Luffy cheered.

"You idiot!" Tears ran down Chopper's furry cheeks. "What's the matter with you?!"

Chopper jumped up and kicked Luffy in the head. Luffy tumbled on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Our friends?!"

"What about them?"

"What do you mean?! They're acting strange!"

"They are?"

"You haven't noticed?!"

"Um…" Luffy paused to think about his friends. Chopper became a bit hopeful. Maybe his captain did notice something off. "Nope. They seemed normal to me."

"AH!" Chopper fell off the bed and landed on his own head.

Luffy leaned over. With his arms crossed and his chin resting on his arms, Luffy looked down at the reindeer. "Something wrong, Chopper? You're acting kinda strange."

"I'm the one acting strange?" Chopper jumped to his hooves. "I'm concerned about our friends! How is that acting strange?!"

Luffy laughed. Chopper blinked in disbelief. _He's an idiot._

"Never mind!" Chopper shouted before running to the door.

"Where are you going? It's bed time," Luffy called for him.

"I'm not tired! I'm going for a walk," Chopper cried before disappearing out of the room.

"Oh. Okay," Luffy said before bouncing on the bed again. He did that for a good while before finally laying down to go to sleep. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door to the room open. "Back now, Chopper? Did you have a good walk? Feel better now?"

There was no answer. Luffy didn't even look up to see what his friend was going. He felt something cold on his wrist and his strength drained from him. "Hey. What th-"

A sharp pain pierced through Luffy's head as everything went black.

…

Neo rolled over on her right side and sighed. It's been some time since the castle had settled down. She only heard the guards posted outside her bedroom door occasionally as they moved around to stretch or whatever it is they did. She was waiting for Law to come like he promised he would. She didn't like being away from him. But here she was.

After they had returned to the party she did end up dancing with more of the natives. When she got the opportunity she'd go sit when him, but when she had to dance she would often glance over at Law, who was constantly eyeing her for any sign of trouble, or distress. He held his typical smirk on his lips as he watched her. At one point he winked at her, almost causing her to tumble over with the guy she was dancing with.

At another point the woman, who was flirting with him before, returned to flirt with him some more. A twinge of jealous began to settle once again in her stomach when the woman leaned towards him. She watched Law say something to the woman and before her feeling could escalate the woman's face hardened and turned beat red. She jumped to her feet and stomped away from him. He then turned his gaze back to Neo and winked at her again with his cocky grin.

When the celebration finally came to an end, one of the maids walked over to escort Neo to her room. Another tried to get Law to follow her to his room. Neo grabbed his hand. He closed his fingers around hers and said he was walking Neo to her room. When they reached her room they reluctantly had to separate at that point. Before parting Law whispered his promise to return to her side again.

After parting, Neo bathed before dressing in a slick, silk, cream colored camisole style nightgown that fell to the middle of her thighs. She wanted to wear Law's shirt but she couldn't find it. When she ask one of the maids about it the maid said she never saw such a shirt. She had looked the entire room, and the bathroom, over twice once the maids bid their goodnights and left her room. Someone had taken it.

She had no choice but to crawl in bed with this nightgown instead of Law's shirt. She didn't like it. The fabric was too cool on her skin. Even with the cover over her. She sighed again and flicked the cover off her. She decided to go find him. She jumped off the bed and got about half way across the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

Neo halted at his voice. She turned to him as he stepped out of the shadows that the moon casted in her room. She ran over to him. With her arms around his waist she pressed her forehead to his chest. "Law…"

"Sorry. I made you worry," He put his arms around her.

She shook her head. "You're here now."

Both tensed when there was a tap at the door followed by one of the guard's voice. "Princess, is everything all right in there?"

"Yes. Everything's fine," Neo called back, hoping that would be the end of it. They stood quiet, waiting to see if the guard said anything else. Tension released from their bodies when nothing else was said.

"Let's get you back into bed," Law said as he guided her back to the bed. She climbed on it and took what would be her usual place if they were back in his room. He sat down and took off his shoes before laying down. He looked and blinked at her. She was still sitting up, a frown on her lips while hugging her knees, her wings drooping low against her back. "What's wrong?"

"Penguin," She whispered, finally remembering what she was going to ask him earlier that night on the beach. "Why did he…"

She heard Law sigh before his hand appeared on her lower back. "I didn't want to upset you, but, when I spoke with him, he ignored my order to gather the crew and get back to the sub. He told me I need to enjoy the party and chill."

"They did something to them, didn't they?"

Law hesitated to answer. "Yes. They did."

Neo tightened her arms around her knees as Law rubbed her back. "Will you hold me? Like you did the other night on the sub?"

She felt him sit up. His hand snaked around her back to her side. With his other hand he grabbed the blanket then pulled it up and Neo down to his chest as he laid back on the bed. In the silence, Neo slide her hand over his shirt before clenching a hold of it. "I'm sorry for being so clingy."

"Neo," She tilted her chin so she could look at him. She'd never heard such seriousness in his voice when he said her name. His eyes were soft but also held a pleading, desperate look that she's never seen before in him. He was always so strong, so confident. "Don't _ever_ apologize for wanting to be near me."

She tightened her hold on his shirt and nodded slightly. Her reaction made him relax. He brought his left hand up and danced his fingers though her hair as he placed his right hand on her hip. "So what did you say to that woman?

A mischievous, almost devilish, grin spread across his lips. He chuckled. "Nothing your sweet, innocent ears needs to hear."

She blinked a couple times at him. He patted her head. "You should sleep now."

She nodded then leaned her head back down in a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "What about-"

"Don't worry about them," Law said predicting what was on her mind. "I'll be gone before they come to wake you up. I promise I'll find out what happened to the crew and the Straw Hats. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. If they hurt you they'll suffer a fate a thousand times worse than death. I'll make sure of that."

Neo smiled at the protective tone in his voice and hold he had on her. She released the grip she had on his shirt. Keeping her hand over his chest, she rubbed the tips of her fingers over the fabric. Her eyes started to drift closed to the beat of his heart she felt through her fingers. "Law?"

"Hm?"

"Can I keep you?" She whispered.

Law looked down at her. He could tell from the way her body relaxed against his that she had fallen asleep. He pulled his hand from her hip and tilted her chin up so he could look at her face. His thumb slid up and brushed against her lips. The lips he had almost kissed. Twice.

He tightened his hold on her as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. The sweet scent of vanilla was all over her. She was intoxicating. She had become his drug. His sweet, innocent, mysterious drug. He sighed and whispered his answer to her sleeping form. "Yes. You can."

…

"Good morning, Princess," Madam Prudence's voice called out. It made Neo jump. She rolled over in bed and muffled a groan by putting her face in her pillow. Through her grogginess, she slide her hand over the bed and reached for Law.

She gasped. She pushed up on her arms, remembering he was there last night. She relaxed when she remember he said he was going to leave before anyone came in. And he did. She had no idea when he had left, but his side of the bed was cool so it must have been some time ago. She shoved her hands under her pillow, laying her head back down on it, as she stared where he should have been laying.

"Up now, Princess," Madam Prudence practically ordered. Neo frowned. She was the princess so she should be ordering _her_ around. "It is a beautiful day. Do not want to miss it, now do we?"

"If I could be with Law, I'd miss ever day," Neo muttered to herself as she sat up. She then remembered if she got dress quickly she could be by his side again. That got her motivated to get out of bed. Time wouldn't move fast enough then. She got dressed as quickly as she could, forgoing shoes completely. The dress she put on was a sleeveless one. It was once again white with a silver glittering roped that was tied just underneath her chest and hung down in front as the dress flowed down her body. She wondered why they liked her dressing in white while she ran her hand over the fabric. Then spend almost fifteen minutes with Madam Prudence refusing her hair being put up in any kind of way. "Law doesn't like it up. Neither do I."

Madam Prudence huffed. "Tis unfitting for him to make such demands of you."

"Tis unfitting for _you_ to tell _me_ , _your princess_ , what to do or not do," Neo blinked at the authority and attitude coming from her mouth. She wasn't expecting that. And neither was Madam Prudence.

The woman just stood there. She cleared her throat and hesitantly spoke. "Very well, Princess. If you are ready, breakfast is awaiting you."

Neo just nodded then followed a maid to a large dinning hall. A butler pulled out a chair at the head of the table. Neo sat down and looked at the empty chairs. A different maid walked over, pushing a tray on wheels, and placed a covered plate down on the table in front of Neo. She lifted the lid off and revealed Neo's steaming breakfast. The maid then sat down a cup, filling it with some kind of juice before walking off. "Have you seen my friends?"

"No, your majesty, I have not," The maid bowed then pushed the tray on wheels back into the kitchen. Neo sat and waited for several minutes.

"Your food will get cold if you do not eat, your highness," A butler said to her. He was carrying a pitcher. She assumed he had come to refill her cup, only she hadn't drank any of it.

"I'm waiting for my friends," Neo looked at him.

"Your friends, your highness?" The butler blinked. He looked as if he couldn't believe she was saying what she was. "Your friends ar-"

"That will be enough," Tao ordered when he appeared in the room. "Back to your job."

"Yes, sir," The butler bow at Tao then Neo and left.

"I apologize for disrupting your breakfast, Princess," Tao bowed to her before sitting down on her right. "I really would like to discuss your training with you. I can wait until you are done eating."

"Where are my friends?" Neo asked.

"You haven't taken a single bite of food? Is something wrong with it? Do you not like it? I can have the cook make something else if you want it," Tao just smiled at her. He gestured to the plate. "You should eat. We have a long day of planning ahead of us."

"Planning?"Neo blinked.

"Our wedding of course."

Neo got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She clinched her fists. "You are not supposed to mention that in my presence. _Where_ are my friends?"

"Princess, relax and eat. Your food's going to ge-"

"Answer me! Where are they?!" Neo demanded.

Tao gave her a sad expression. "Gone."

Her body trembled. "W-Where are they? What did you do with them?!"

"I did nothing to them. They left on their own at first light," Tao answered as he tilted his head.

"Liar!" Neo shot to her feet. She would have knocked the chair over if it wasn't so heavy. She didn't allow him to say anything else to her. She ran away from the table. She ran through the castle.

"Majesty," One of the guards at the door asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Get out of my way!" Neo cried as she waved her hand. Several wind crystals appeared. She released a gale. It knocked the guards over and opened the doors for her. She heard Tao call her name just as she bolt through the doors.

That made her run faster. She flapped her wings, wishing she could use them. They might have gotten her there faster than running. Many natives called or greeted her as she rushed passed them.

She got to the beginning of the beach and stopped running. Her chest tightened as all the air in her lungs felt like it was sucked out of her. She dropped to her knees.

Both the sub and Sunny were gone.

...

 **Author's Notes: *sigh* So Neo confesses, despite still not understanding what she's feeling, her feelings to Law in a fit of panic, now Law confess his feelings for her when she's 'asleep' *sigh* What am I gonna do with these two? And now they get ripped apart. Why must they suffer so? All well, they'll get their happy ending. It's coming. It's coming.**


	21. Forced Wedding P1

Forced Wedding

Part One

"Let me out of here!" Neo cried as she pounded on the doors of her bedroom. The guards were out there. She knew they were. And they were ignoring her. "Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

When she had saw that the ships were gone she was too stunned to fight Tao as he dragged her back to the castle. It wouldn't have mattered if she did fight back. She knew he had years of experience on her when using their crystals. She was stuck either way.

Now she was trapped inside this room. Somehow they had spelled the room to keep her from escaping. She backed up from the door, called forth all of her crystals and fired ever single one of them at the doors. They just absorbed her attack.

She ran over to the window seat and tried to force the window open again. But like the times before, nothing happened. They wouldn't give. Neo pounded her fists on the window, hoping they would break or someone would help her. Neither happened.

She pressed her hands to the cool glass and glared down at the Elementals on the ground. They were rushing around, decorating the island for her wedding. A wedding she didn't want.

She flopped down on her stomach on the window seat and hugged one of the pillows that laid on it. She rubbed her finger tips against Law's ring. "Law…Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, everyone…where are you? Come back to me. Law, please, come save me."

Neo kept her face buried in the pillow. Her tears soaking it. She was unaware of a small figure climbing through the other window until it called her name. "Neo?"

"Uh," Neo's head shot up to the familiar tiny voice calling her. She jumped off the window seat when she saw the tiny reindeer in her room. "Chopper!"

"Neo!" Chopper jumped into her open arms.

"You're all right," Neo hugged him tightly to her chest. "But how? How did you get in here? The room has been spelled or something."

"I'm not really sure. Maybe this spell thing doesn't effect me because I'm not an Elemental," Chopper looked back at the window he just climbed through. "I heard some Elementals talking. They said you were locked in your room. And that you are going to marry Tao? What's going on? I can't find any of my friends!"

"I don't know. I don't know where any of them are either," Neo informed him. "Both of the ships are gone as well."

"What?!"

"Tao said the crews left at first light. I don't believe him."

"Neither do I! Luffy would never leave like that! Especially with us still here!"

Neo nodded. "So what happened to you? How is it possible that you're still here when everyone else is missing?"

"I went for a walk last night," Chopper told her. "I was upset that Luffy wasn't taking things seriously. When I got back to the room, Luffy was gone. I went to tell the others, but couldn't find them either. That's when I over heard a couple Elementals saying that they need to find me or their boss wasn't going to be happy. I've been hiding until I could get a good moment to climb up here. Good thing there are vines on that side of the building. I used them to climb up. I was hoping that you knew what was going on. Or at least Trafalgar might now."

"I haven't seen him since last night," Neo choked, tears pooling in her eyes as her heart clenched tightly at the thought of him missing.

Chopper looked up at her, tears leaked around his own eyes. He looked like a scared child that had just woken up from a nightmare. "Y-You're not really going to marry that guy, Tao, are you?"

"Of course not," Neo hugged him again.

"We have to get you out of here," Chopper said.

Neo shook her head. "I've tried using my crystals to get out. The walls only absorb my attacks. I'm trapped here."

"What are we going to do?" Chopper asked. Neither knew the answer to that.

A knock at the door made them both jump.

"Princess?"

"It's Tao," Neo gasped quietly. "He can't find you in here."

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Chopper waved his arms and legs wildly. Neo looked around the room in a panic. Her eyes landed on the large pillows on the bed.

"Under the pillows! Quick!" Neo ordered in a hushed, but frantic, tone. Chopper dove under them. Luckily they were large enough to hide him completely. It was the only option they had. The door cracked open. Neo rushed over to the vanity and sat down.

"Princess," Tao said again as he stepped into the room. "I'm glad to see you have finally calmed down."

"Hn," Neo flinched. She was anything but calm. Still she tried to show no emotions to him as he stepped behind her. It took all of her might not to eye the pillows in the mirror. She couldn't let on that someone else was in the room. "Give me back my friends."

"Princess, I've already told you," Tao sighed. "They left."

"They did not leave," Neo stood up to face him. "I know they wouldn't leave me. Not like this, not ever."

"You are so young. So naive," Tao reached for her face. She jerked away from him. "Those humans are some of the worst of their kind. They're pirates. They hurt people. They are not your friends. He doesn't care about you, Princess. If he did he would be here. He isn't."

"You don't know them," Neo pushed past him. "You don't know _him_ at all."

She heard him growl. He then grabbed her wrist to pull her back to look at him. "My patience with you is growing thin."

"Let go," She jerked away from him and started to walk off. "You are going to regret touching me. Law is going t-"

Neo suddenly felt herself flying backwards. She landed on the bed, causing the pillows to jump at the impact, slightly revealing Chopper. Then Tao was on top of her. He pinned her to the bed by her wrists.

…

Chopper cringed and held onto his hat. If Tao were to notice him it was all over.

…

Neo did all she could to keep her eyes on Tao and off the pillows. He couldn't notice Chopper was there. She tried her best to keep fear out of her voice. She repeated to herself that he wasn't going to hurt her. Then she wasn't so sure. Law had always been by her side to protect her. Now he wasn't. She had no idea what Tao was going to do. "Let go of me."

"It's time for you to grow up. You can't be with him. He's a human. You're an Elemental. It's impossible."

"Stop it," Neo pleaded.

"I won't let you waste your life on that human. He'll only hurt you."

"You are the one hurting me!"

"Princess Neo, it's time you let go of that world. Once everything is gone…Once you are freed from that world you'll feel better."

"W-What are you saying?" Neo looked into his eyes. Suddenly she felt different. It felt like something, some kind of darkness was creeping into her very being, into her soul. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Relax, sweet princess," He whispered in a sicking sweet tone. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll make you forget all about him."

"Stop it," Her voice cracked. She felt his hand, that was on her left wrist, rub against her skin as he slipped his hand up to the ring on her finger. "No! Don't!"

"Trust me, Princess," Tao's eyes were dark. Unfamiliar from what they were before. His whole body looked darker. This darkness seemed to be forcing its way into her own body. "It's time that you were severed from that world. Severed from _him_."

…

Chopper bit his bottom lip, pulled down his hat and cried. He was stuck watching Tao pin his friend to the bed. He couldn't move. He shouldn't move. He didn't know what to do.

 _Should I transform and try to bust out of here? Could I get Neo out of here if I did? Or would I just make things worse? Then, what good would that do? The Sunny is gone. Just like my friends. How would I get us off this island? I'd have to fight. I can't fight everyone here, not alone._

 _Neo said there was a spell or something on this room. If I did bust a hole in the wall would she even be able to leave? Or would she still be stuck in here? Why didn't we think about spells before? We should have thought of them. Maybe we could have come up with an idea to counter a situation like this. We were totally stupid for falling into this position. I-I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?! Luffy! Where are you guys?!_

…

"This is the right path for you," Tao said. As he started to slip the ring off her finger, Neo felt her mind falling farther into darkness. A vision of Law entered her mind and she curled her fingers just in time to keep him from taking the ring. Tao gave her a very disproving growl. "Stop fighting me."

" _Never_ ," Neo said finding her voice. "I _won't_ let you take _his_ ring from me."

" _His_ ring?" Tao growled again. "I shouldn't be surprised that _he_ was the one who gave this thing to you. Did he place it on your hand himself?"

"He did," Neo narrowed her eyebrows. They went lax when Tao chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You don't even know the significance of a man putting a ring on the left hand of a woman," Tao chuckled darkly. "It's a very good thing that you arrived when you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now. That _human_ is gone and soon his love for you will be too. Now, be a good, obedient princess and let me have the ring."

Neo could feel herself slipping farther into the darkness. She was now battling herself to keep her fingers closed around Law's ring. She didn't want to let it go. She couldn't let go of the last piece of him she had with her, but her fingers defied her wishes. They relaxed open. As he slid the ring off her finger her last image of Law slipped away from her memories as her mind went black. "Law…"

Tao climbed off her, the ring clenched tightly in his hand. "Behave yourself now. Soon the maids will come and dress you for our wedding."

Neo sat up. Her eyes were clouded over. "Yes."

"Good girl," Tao smirked. "I'll dispose of this filthy ring while you relax. It's going to be a long day. I don't want you tired. I'll have the maid bring you something to eat. You skipped breakfast after all."

"Of course," Neo nodded in a trance like fashion. Tao walked out of the room.

"Keep the doors locked. Just in case," He ordered the guards.

"Yes, sir!"

Tao left the castle then. He walked over to a near by cliff. As he stood there, he glared at the tiny circle in his hand. "You have her no more, human. I won. She is mind. This island is mine."

He laughed as he chucked the ring into the ocean then walked off. He was absorbed in his victory that he didn't even notice he was being watched. Standing behind one of the trees, someone was watching him carefully. They watched him go until they could no longer see him. They carefully made their way from the shadows of the trees and over to the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation, they hurled themselves off the cliff and plunged into the waters below.

Kicking their feet as their eyes scanned the bottom of the ocean. There laying in the sand was the ring. A couple small clownfish were inspected the silver circle. The fish darted away when the figure swam closer. The figure plucked the ring from the sand then swam back up to the surface.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yes, yes, the kiss will happen. It's almost here. I want it to happen too. Be patient, it's coming.**

 **Mei: Yes to your question. And sadly we are coming to the end of this particular story. I don't want it to end either. I really like Neo with Law. I might have to do something about that ;)**


	22. Forced Wedding P2

Forced Wedding

Part Two

Neo stared blankly down at the floor. When Chopper assumed it was safe, he ventured out from underneath the pillows. He rushed to Neo's side and placed his hooves on her arm. "Neo, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

She continued to stare down. Chopper shook her. "Neo, talk to me. Why won't you answer?"

Chopper shifted his position so he could get a good look at her. Her eyes were grey, overcast with some kind of spell. He gasped. "What did he do to you? Please, speak to me!"

She didn't. She just continued to stare blankly at the floor. Chopper then checked her vitals signs. He didn't know why he did that. He just did. Maybe he thought it could lead him to some answers or some kind of hint on how to snap her out of this state she was in.

But other than her being in a trance like state, he found her vitals to be normal. He was glad for that. Once he put his stethoscope up there was a knock at the door. He dove back under the pillows just as the doors opened. A maid carrying a tray walked in. She walked over to the vanity and placed the tray down, pulling a round lid off the plate. "Majesty, Sir Tao requested for me to bring you something to eat. You must be hungry after skipping breakfast and lunch. Please, eat."

Neo remained staring at the floor for a few seconds before standing up slowly. She walked over and sat down at the desk. Chopper bit his lip as he watched her from his hiding spot. _Neo._

The maid then left, allowing Chopper to come out again. He walked over to Neo. She picked up the fork and stabbed it into a piece of carrot. Chopper caught something flicker in her overcast eyes. Her hand trembled. "Neo?"

 _"You're holding the carrot wrong. Keep doing it like that and you're going to cut yourself."_

 _"S-Sorry," She stuttered._

 _"Hold down the carrot like this," Law instructed as he moved her left hand, placing her finger tips on it instead of her entire hand. He then guided her with the knife, making swift movements. She blinked at how easy it was with him guiding her. Then she shouldn't have been surprised as he was a gifted surgeon after all. She could testify to that herself from the times he's taken care of her._

 _She felt her face get warm at those thoughts. He pulled away from her, taking his warm touch with him. "Try it yourself now."_

She grabbed her trembling hand. She clenched her jaw in a tight line. Chopper blinked as he watched her. "What is it?"

 _A little while after that, Law was sitting at the table while she continued to stir the pots of stew. The crew came walking in. Shachi was the first to walk over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders as he sampled the stew. "This is good, Neo! Who knew you'd be such a great cook?"_

"Neo, you're remembering something, aren't you?" Chopper asked as she trembled harder. "Keep remembering! Remember all of us! Remember your crew! Your friends! Law!"

"L-Law?" Neo's voice whispered.

 _He drug his finger along the side of the cake, taking some icing from it, then brought his flavored finger to his lips. In the process of doing this, he pulled Neo closer to him. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked off the icing. With his finger still in between his teeth he spoke to her. Low enough that only she could hear. She glanced up at him. His voice wasn't harsh. It wasn't cold. But there was something there. Something out of place. A tone she's never heard in his voice before. His voice trembled? "Don't ever leave the sub like that again."_

 _She blinked at his hand. In his palm was a small silver circle. She blinked a couple more times before picking the circle up. On one area it had a light blue crystal shape heart embedded in it. She looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was cast to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck, a light red dusking his cheeks. "It's my present for you."_

"Yes," Chopper nodded enthusiastically. Waving his arms in the arm and pushing up on the tips of his hooves. "Law, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Luffy, Nami, Robin all of us!"

 _Neo blinked in confusion at the festive state of the rec. room, which included a large cake and presents sitting on the table, as the crew rushed up to her, expressing their concern about her disappearance. Penguin put his arms around her in a hug. Though she didn't noticed as her eyes remained on the room. "Neo, why did you wonder off like that? You scared us!"_

 _"It's a party for you," Bepo shyly said. Neo just stood there, blinking in utter confusion. "Don't you like it?"_

 _"Uh…Why? Why would he want see those?" Neo turned her questioning eyes to Law. He was barely able to hold her gaze. Her innocent, naive eyes pierced into him. He didn't answer. He couldn't. He just pulled his hat down low over his flushed face._

 _"Neo, trust me," Nami drew her attention from the silent Law. "If a guy ever asks you to see your panties…the answer is always 'No!'"_

 _"Okay," Neo blinked._

 _"My, my," Robin smiled. "Aren't you the naive, young one."_

Neo's eyes began to change back to their normal color. "Neo?"

She turned her head and looked down at the reindeer. "Chopper?"

"I was so worried about you!" Chopper exclaimed while trying to rub his tears away.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Chopper replied. "Tao pinned you to the bed. He was doing something to you because you gave up your ring to him."

Neo's eyes widened. She remembered. Her body jerked and the fork fell from her hand, clanking on the floor. "Princess?"

Neo and Chopper gasped. The noise alerted the guards. Chopper made a mad dash back to the pillows. As the guards pushed open the door, Neo gathered her crystals and fired at them. They immediately reacted back. Using their wind crystals to pin her against the wall. Voices and thudding feet filled the room. "What's going on here?!"

"Sir, we heard a noise. When we came in to see what had happened she tried to escape!" Tao walked up to Neo as the guards continued to pin her to the wall.

"Let me go! And give me back my friends!" Neo demanded.

"You have a stronger will than I thought you did," Tao dismissed her as he looked her over. "That amount of darkness should have completely taken over your mind. Your memories should have been blocked. Tell me, how did you regain your memories? You don't know the secrets of the solar crystal and how to use it's magic. You shouldn't have been able to release the darkness yet."

"What are you talking about?" Neo asked.

"Never mind," Tao huffed. "I guess I'll just have to use a larger amount of darkness on your then have maids remain with you until the wedding. This is such a pain. But at least after tonight there'll be nothing more to worry about."

"I _won't_ marry you!" Neo shouted.

"You have no say in this matter, _Princess_ ," Tao smirked. "You never did have a say in this."

"Then why? What's the point of all this? Why treat me like your princess if I never mattered?!" Neo asked.

"Never mattered?" Tao blinked like she had said something ridiculous. "You are the only one who does matter in all of this. There's just no point in explaining it to you. You have no more free will as of now."

Tao walked up to her and took her face in his hands. She once again felt her mind slipping from her. "When Law gets ahold of you…"

Tao laughed. "You're crazy if you think I'm afraid of _that human_! He can't do anything to me even if he wanted to! If he did then he would have already been here and done it. But he can't. He's a bit _tided up._ "

…

Chopper gasped to himself. _That has to mean that the crews are still on the island somewhere. Does this castle have a dungeon? I haven't seen any stairs that lead to one. A hidden entrance maybe? I wonder if I can find blueprints of this castle in the library here._

…

Neo glared at him before her mind when completely black again. Tao and the guards released their hold on her. She slumped to the ground. Tao then ordered the guards to fetch maids of his choosing. When they arrived he gave them his orders. "Remain by her side and do not leave her for a second. Make sure she eats then start preparing her for our wedding. I have other matters to attend to before tonight."

"Yes, sir," The maids bowed their heads. Tao left.

Chopper was stuck there now. If he left the maids would defiantly spot him. He had no choice but to stay right where he was. He watched from underneath the pillows as the maids guided Neo up off the floor and back over to the vanity. Neo sat down and ate the food that had been prepared for her. Chopper had a slight hope that she might snap out of this like she did last time. But nothing happened. Neo just ate quietly as the maids bustled around the room trying to keep themselves busy while she was eating.

Once Neo was done with that, one of the maids guided her into the bathroom for a long relaxing bath. Dressed in a robe, Neo sat at the vanity once again as a maid dried her hair in a towel. Soon a couple other servants and a dress maker came in the room. The servants were pushing a mannequin with Neo's wedding dress decorating it.

The dress was, of course white, styled in the A-Line fashion. It had a hint of silver around the top of the dress that flowed down on the back like a cape. The ends of the cape draped up and would wrap around her wrists like cuffs and around middle fingers. On the mannequin's head sat a silver crown with a long flowing train decorated with fake, sparkling flowers.

"Come, Princess," A maid held out her hand for Neo. "It is time to dress you for your wedding."

Neo took the maid's hand and stood up. She followed the maid to the other side of the changing wall. When the dress was on, they stepped back into Chopper's view. He gasped, he had to cover his mouth, at how beautiful she looked in it. The dress maker pinched and tugged at the dress, fixing what didn't fit right or what she thought looked off. Once the dress was to the dress maker's satisfaction, she bowed to Neo and left with the other servants who came in with her.

Neo sat back down at the vanity and the maids dove in on getting her hair done. They started braiding her hair at the left corner of her hair. They braided it down so it laid on her right shoulder, making sure to leave out a strain here and there to curl and frame her face, sticking flowers in it, then they fluffed her bangs and tapped makeup on her already pretty face.

Not long after that, Madam Prudence wondering in exclaiming the time has come for their princess to wed. The maids, guards and other servants who happened to be near cheered with glee. Neo obediently followed when Madam Prudence suggested they be off. When the door was closed Chopper jumped from the pillows. He knew it wasn't safe yet for him to leave the room so he ran over to the bay window and looked down. Neo came out and climbed into a carriage. Shortly after that the carriage began to pull away from the castle.

Chopper jumped off the window bed and ran to the doors. "I've got to hurry!"

He cracked open one of the doors and peaked out. No one was around. Everything was silent. He knew that didn't matter. Elementals could still be somewhere in the castle. He hoped no one was. He hoped that Neo's sham of a wedding had gotten everyone's attention and they all went there. He slipped out of the room and made his way to the library. Diving behind or under anything he could if he heard or saw someone.

Unfortunately, some Elementals remained. Fortunately, they were busy preparing the wedding feast that it was fairly easy for Chopper to slip around unnoticed. Still, it put him on edge that he wasn't completely alone. Eventually he made his way to the room he was looking for.

"The library," He exclaimed happily but quietly. He slipped into the room and dashed everywhere as quickly as he could. If they had blueprints of the castle they were going to be here. But with each passing moment, with each check of a book or scroll, Chopper was becoming more and more disappointed.

Chopper plopped down on the floor. Tears pooling in his eyes. "What now? I can't find anything. How am I going to find my friends now? I can't save Neo all by myself. I can't fight this entire island. What if I ask the animals to help? That won't do any good. I'm a stranger here after all. This darkness could have a hold over them too. It would be too risky for me to talk to them. They could tell the Elementals what I was trying to do. Then I would be caught as well. I can't do anything. I can't do anything to save my friends. Luffy! Where are yo-"

Chopper's voice was cut off and his eyes bugged out when a pair of hands cupped his mouth and dragged him out of the library.

….

 **Author's Notes: Dang these cliffhangers keep popping up everywhere. ~_~' And…a sequel, huh? hmmmmmmmmmm?**


	23. Truth

Truth

 **Wham! Wham! WHAM!**

"Captain! Please stop it!" Shachi begged as he and the two crews watched helplessly as Law continued to ram his shoulder into the crystal bars of their prison. He knew no words would stop his captain from trying to escape, but still he had to try. "You're not going to do her any good if you hurt yourself!"

Law just growled darkly as he continued to ram against the bars. Shachi sighed. There was no point in saying anything else. Law was too determined to either escape or die trying. Shachi turned his eyes to the man sitting beside him, Penguin. He hadn't said much since being captured. He was worried about Neo, they all were.

"Well, I guess Chopper was right after all," Luffy laughed in his typical trademark care free attitude.

"What are you saying?! Chopper knew something was wrong and you didn't listen to him?!" Nami demanded.

"Yup," Luffy grinned.

"You idiot!" Nami kicked her idiot captain with both of her feet.

"You can't really blame Luffy for all of this," Robin said calmly.

"We all got tricked by them," Zoro says as he looked down at the crystal chains bond around his arms, hands and ankles. All but the devil fruit users were bound that way. His eyes ran over the resident devil fruit users. "They even knew about you all being devil fruit users. We were dumb enough to fall for their lies. We should have known they knew more about the world than they let on."

"We should have sensed the danger," Sanji said while thinking back at how they were captured. The natives had separated them one at a time, pinned them with their elements, took their weapons and locked them in the island prison. They were all knocked out cold when they were taken so none of them saw how they actually got into their prison cell or where it even was. Where they were they couldn't even see a door. It looked like they were in a crystal cave with no exit. The cell, the walls, everything was made of crystals. Smaller crystals lined the walls and were glowing. The only light they had.

"At least Chopper is still free," Usopp said cheerfully. "He's going to find us!"

"How?" Sanji asked. "These people took out our top fighters without even blinking. How is Chopper going to be able to take on an entire island of people who have the elements at their beck and call? Even if he is with Neo right now they can't fight alone and win."

"I was trying to remain positive! But fine! Sulk if you want too!" Usopp tossed his head to the side as if he was offended then broke out in sobs. "I don't wanna be stuck down here for the rest of my life! Let me out!"

Law rammed the bars a couple more times. Nothing happened. The bars didn't even vibrate from the hits. He rammed it once more and stopped. The crews didn't say anything as he slumped to the ground. Tears pressed to the back of his lids as he touched his forehead to the cool bars. His chest tightened so hard it hurt. It hurt to breath.

He cursed the Elementals. He cursed the island. He cursed himself for being so weak, for letting them capture him in water then trap him in seastone cuffs. He cursed himself for leaving her side. He should have known better. He never should have let her out of his sight. He should have told them to shove their conditions and customs down their throats. If he ever got out of here he would do that himself. He would kill every single one of them if he could only get out of this prison.

The crews, but Law, looked up when footsteps echoed in the cave. Soon an Elemental stood before them. His hair was dark green, as were his eyes. No one even saw Law moved, but the pirate was soon on his feet and had reached through the bars, as far as his seastone chains would allow. He was able to reach out far enough and grabbed the other man's shirt, ramming him into the bars. Law didn't say anything. No one did. The dangerous aura he was emitting was saying it all. He might not have his powers, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing this Elemental.

"No, stop! Don't hurt him! He's not the enemy!" There was a collective 'Huh?' when Chopper's disembodied voice rang out. Soon Chopper's little form ran over to the cell. He jumped up, hanging onto the new guy's shoulder, and placed his hooves on Law's hands. "He's the one who brought me here! He's here to help! His name is Kiba! He's Neo's brother!"

"Her what?!" Nami asked. Law's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't let go.

"I can get you out of here," Kiba said. "But you have to calm down first. We don't have much time. The wedding ceremony has already begun."

"Cut. Us. Free." Law hissed.

"I will. Just don't kill me."

"Do it now!" Law hissed again. Kiba immediately released Law from his seastone cuffs. The chains barely hit the floor as Law called out Room and warped out of the cell.

"Wait!" Chopper cried. Law turned his anger filled eyes on the little reindeer. "I know you're in a hurry to get to Neo, but the only way out of here is for Kiba to guide us!"

"Chopper's right," Kiba said as he worked to free the others. "This prison was build out of our crystals. You need a crystal to get in and out of here. It's our most secured area on the entire island."

Once all the pirates were freed Kiba ran over to another wall on the opposite side of the cell. He touched the diamond shaped crystal that was mounted on the wall. Part of the wall disappeared, revealing their lost weapons. Those who had weapons reclaimed them. Once they were rearmed, he signaled for them to follow him. "Let's go!"

"All right, brother of Neo's, you going to tell us what's going on?" Nami asked as they ran.

"Just so you know, I'm only her adopted brother. My mother died in child birth. And my dad left this island years before I was born and never returned. Neo's parents took me in. They were good friends with my mother," He said.

"Touching, but get to the point," Zoro ordered. "Atlas told us that Neo was your princess. So why is he doing all this?"

"Because he's been taken over by the darkness. This darkness has a will of its own. It finally found someone who will help it reach its goal."

"And what exactly is its goal?" Sanji asked. As they ran Kiba would occasionally hold up his hand. His hand would glow and part of a wall would glow in response. It opened a door that they would run through.

"Total world darkness. This crystal lives on despair, chaos and power. Once it has taken over this entire island it will have the Elementals move out into the human world," Kiba explained. "When it had learned that there was a sun crystal user that would be born, it tried to secretly kill Neo and her parents. However, it underestimated Neo's abilities from insider her mother's womb. She was incredibly powerful, even without being born."

"Are you saying this crystal is somehow alive? With its own will to live and fight?" Brook asked.

"Apparently so," Kiba nodded. "However, it's still just a crystal. It doesn't have a body and can't move on its own. It required a host, if you would, to carry out its bidding. That's something even we never knew about, until this one. The darkness crystal has never developed like this before. In the past, when one appeared, it would send out waves of darkness until the island and those living here began to become darker as well. The sun crystal user would just refresh the island and push back the darkness."

"It sounds like the darkness crystal of the past and the one in the present are one in the same," Robin said. "Is that possible?"

"It might be," Kiba looked at her. "I never thought about it, but if that theory is true that would explain why this one is so different from the past. It actually thought of a plan."

"So why haven't you just destroyed this thing already?" Zoro asked.

"No one, that I'm aware of, has ever seen the actual crystal. We don't know what it looks like," Kiba replied. He opened another door and they all ran through it. This time it brought them to a stair case. They ran up it.

"And Neo?" Nami asked. She looked over at Law. Law glanced at Kiba through the corner of his eyes.

"Neo," Kiba said sadly. "When she was born, Atlas, attacked her and her parents. He's always been well known and liked here. I have no idea how he, of all Elementals, was taken over by the darkness so easily. He had always been one of the strongest and always served the royals with undying loyalty."

"I guess it goes to show that we're all susceptible to darkness," Sanji stated.

"Why is Tao and Atlas so determined to have Tao marry Neo?" Penguin asked.

"Just so you know, Neo and Tao were never engaged. That was a lie. We've never had arranged marriages in our culture. To answer your question, our marriage is somewhat different from the human definition. When two Elementals decide to marry they have to place their hands on the merge crystal at sunset. The magic mixes together with the crystal as the last rays of the day fall upon it. Then, their magic gets placed within the other. So, if Tao and Neo were to place their hands on this crystal at sunset they give up a part of their magic to the other. Neo would have part of Tao's water and fire magic and Tao would receive a part of Neo's. Therefore they, more or less, end up under the control of the other," Kiba explained. They reached the top of the stairs. Kiba's hand glowed one more time and the last door opened up. They busted through the door to find they were in some part of the castle. They paused to make sure everyone came through the door.

"Am I understanding you correctly?" Nami asked. "If Neo were to put her hand on this merge crystal thing then Tao would be in control of her magic which will inevitably make the darkness in control of Neo's magic? Kind of like exchanging rings only your people exchange magic?"

"Exactly," Kiba nodded. "But there's a bigger problem than that that we have to worry about."

"I don't like the sound of that," Franky said.

"Unlike you humans, divorce doesn't exist in our culture. Once two use the merge crystal there's no going back. It doesn't matter that it's not of their own free will, Neo will be forever bonded to Tao," Kiba raised his eyes and looked right at Law. Law's eyes widened as he clenched his fists. Everyone gasped. Kiba stepped over to Law and held out his hand. Law looked down to Kiba's opened palm. "I think this belongs to you. Well, to Neo anyway."

Law's hand was shaking when he took the ring he gave to Neo from Kiba's hand. "Tao took it from her when he put her under the influence of darkness. She's no longer in control of herself."

Dread settled over the two crews. Chopper pulled his hat down over his head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault, Chopper," Robin replied softly as she placed her hand on his hat.

"H-How did you know about that ring?" Nami asked.

"I've been following you since that first time you took Neo shopping on the one island," Kiba confessed to Law.

"That was you?" Law flatly asked.

"Yes," Kiba nodded. "I thought I was busted when you looked back over your shoulder."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Penguin grabbed the front of Kiba's shirt.

"I couldn't. You were also being followed by other Elementals who have been taken over by the darkness. I couldn't take the chance of letting them see me," Kiba replied. "Plus I didn't know how you all would react to me. Just from watching you I could tell that you call cared about her a lot. I didn't want to scare you off or give you the wrong impression, but mostly I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me if I did reveal myself to you."

"Well, that would explain how they knew about you devil fruit users and how to stop you," Nami rubbed her chin. "It would be naive thinking to think that the darkness would let Neo go so easily. It wouldn't have been able to rest easily knowing someone was out there that could defeat it."

"I guess those other Elementals found Neo about the same time that I did. Or shortly there after or before," Kiba offered. "And once Neo's wings started to come out they knew all they had to do was wait for her to return to the island."

"So Kiba was the one you sensed when we took Neo shopping the day after the hot springs?" Robin asked Chopper. He nodded.

"I've watched how you are with her. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Kiba looked right at Law again. Law flinched a little. "I know this is going to be hard for you because of how you feel about her, but, please, don't kill anyone. It's not their fault that they're acting this way. All we have to do is save Neo. Once we accomplish that I can tell her how she needs to use the sun crystal then she can refresh the island and everything will go back to the way it should be. Please, save her! Help me save my sister! Please!"

Law looked down at the ring in his hand then clenched it tightly in his fists. He then looked up at his crew. They nodded with determination to get their girl back. He then looked to the Straw Hats. They were just as determined. He looked back at Kiba. "We will."

"Yeah!" Luffy slammed his fist in the palm of his hand. "Let's do this then!"

"We have to get to the west side of the island," Kiba said as they ran through the castle. A couple remaining Elementals appeared, but they were painfully easy to deal with. Once they busted through the front doors, they followed Kiba into the forest, heading west.

"So, how was it that Neo ended up alone in the first place?" Shachi asked.

"That was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save her," Kiba admitted sadly. "When Neo was finally born, her parents knew she wouldn't be safe on this island anymore. As I'm sure you were told, babies are always weak. Neo was no exception to that even with the sun crystal. She needed to be taken off the island until she was old enough to use the sun crystal properly. Her parents ended up dying while trying to get her off the island. They had me take Neo, using a carrier bird. I flew off with her. However, we underestimated the power that the darkness had and how many of us were already under its control. Several Elementals came after us. They shot down the bird we were on. I lost hold of her. I thought she might have died from the fall, but I guess she had a guardian angel watching over her since she's still alive. I assumed that some humans must have found her and took her in. I've been searching for her ever since."

"How were you able to travel the world looking for her?" Franky asked. "Do you have your own ship or something?"

"I'm an earth Elemental. I used the ground, plants and animals to travel. Occasionally I found some humans that were kind enough to let me travel with them on their ship," Kiba explained.

"Speaking of ships," Usopp asked. "Are ours still intact?"

"Yes," Kiba nodded. "They've been moved to a cove on the north side of the island. Tao had them moved there to give Neo the impression that you all had left her. They used illusions on some Elementals to make them look like you all to fool Neo when she came back from getting her wings."

"She never would have believed that!" Penguin shouted.

"She didn't," Kiba smiled. "Tao had to lock her in her room. She was so determined that you didn't leave her. Her trust in you all is solid. When she does mature and learn how to use her crystals properly she's going to be quiet a force to recon with."

"Enough talk already!" Luffy shouted. "Let's get to the west side of the island and get her back!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and picked up their pace.

….

 **Author's Notes: I'm not sure if everything came out as clear as it was in my head. If something isn't clear just ask and I'll reply in the Author's Notes in the next chapter. Also, I couldn't decide on Kiba's age so I didn't add it in anywhere within the chapter, but he's at least 8 years older than Neo.**

 **And thanks again for reading and reviewing. 3 It's great you all like Neo so much. She is sweet.**


	24. Merge Crystal

Merge Crystal

The carriage was being pulled by four winged horses. The driver guided them lazily through the wounded path that they were on. They were being followed by some Elementals. Other Elementals would already be at the merge stone, waiting excitingly for their princess to arrive and be wed. Some Elemental children ran beside the carriage while their parents either tried to call them back or let them do as they pleased.

Neo sat staring ahead at nothing. Tao was sitting beside her, Atlas was sitting in front of her. The inside of the carriage was tan and cushioned from the floor to the ceiling. Atlas adjusted his jacket then reclaimed his staff in his hand. "Calm down, my son. We are almost there."

"Almost there isn't there," Tao huffed. "This should have already been done. Those pirates were such a pain. And for all we know they could still escape and come after us. Humans have always had a way with being formidable. And some of those pirates have already proven that they shouldn't be taken so lightly. We had enough trouble with them already. Our guard should not be dropped because we managed to subdue them."

"You worry too much," Atlas leaned back against the cushioned seat.

"You worry too little," Tao shook his head.

"Look we have arrived," Atlas pointed out the carriage window. They could see the emerge crystal.

"Let's get with it then," Tao said. Soon the carriage came to a halt. An Elemental opened the door for them. Atlas was the first to step outside. He stood aside as his son stepped out. Tao held his hand up for Neo. She didn't reach for it. "Come on, Neo. There's no point in trying to fight it. You're mine now."

Neo placed her hand in his. He helped her down the small stairs of the carriage. Atlas cleared his throat and raised his hands in the air, the sun bouncing off the crystal on his staff. "My people, rejoice! Our princess is about to wed!"

The crowd cheered, some cried. Tao took a step forward. He halted when Neo didn't move with him. "Don't tell me your still refusing this."

Tao looked deep into her eyes. More darkness washed over her. "Come, my dear. It is time now to become one."

Neo followed without a word. The Elementals murmured happily as their princess and Tao passed by them on their way to the merge stone. The merge stone stood out on a cliff in a pure white gazebo. In the center of the gazebo was one large crystal clear crystal. It's point hovered inches above the stone floor. There was only a few more minutes before the sun was low enough to bounce its final light through the crystal.

Tao and Neo were about to take the first step up the gazebo stairs. "ROOM!"

Neo disappeared from Tao's side. Tao growled and turned around. "How did you get free?!"

"Take this!" Luffy cried as he punched an Elemental. The crews immediately jumped into fighting.

"Neo? Neo, answer me!" Law cried desperately as he held her in his arms.

"Give her back!" Tao cried as he charged towards them. He was engulfed in fire. Law held tight onto Neo and got prepared to act.

However, Kiba appeared in front of him and knocked Tao away from them. Tao picked himself up and glared at Kiba. "You! I thought you were dead! Well, that would explain how the humans got out of their cell."

"You should know that Elementals don't die so easily!" Kiba shouted. He glanced back at Law. "Take care of her. I'll handle Tao."

"Neo," Law cupped her face in his hand. "Come on, girl. Answer me!"

"Give it up, human," Atlas said as he calmly walked through the chaotic battles around him. "She's gone. She's a part of the darkness now. You can't reach her. She was too weak from the beginning to put up any kind of fight against the darkness."

"She's not weak!" Law shouted at him. "You have no idea how strong she really is!"

"No," Atlas shook his head. "She's lost to you. Neo, return."

Law couldn't believe it when Neo started to struggle out of his arms. He knew he was strong enough to hold her back, however an Elemental fired a cold blast of water at him, disabling his devil fruit powers. Then another snapped a vine at him. It wrapped around Law's wrist, jerking him away from Neo. As he flew off his feet, he watched Neo ran back over to Atlas.

"Elementals of water! Use your magic on the devil fruit users!" Tao ordered while dodging Kiba's attacked and firing back his own attacks.

"Oh no," Nami exclaimed. "If they're taken out we're done for!"

"We have to do something!" Sanji shouted. He jumped up and kicked a couple water users out cold. "There's so many of them. I can't even tell which ones are water users and which ones wield the other elements."

Zoro slashed a medium size group of Elementals. He then looked up at the cook. "Then we'll just have to knock them all out and worry about it later."

Usopp fired several attacks while Brook tried to put the Elementals to sleep with his violin. Wind Elements easily knocked Usopp's attacks away and pinned Brook to the ground.

"We're too late!" Shachi cried out as he jumped to avoid an attack.

"Captain! Look out!" Penguin shouted.

The Elementals had unleashed a large current of water. It washed over all of the devil fruit users. They gathered them up in their water and held them in a pool like box without its cement sides. A couple of the pirates dove into the water to keep their friends from drowning.

"This is just great!" Zoro said as he wrapped Robin's arm around his shoulders. He looked around. Some of the crews were still free and fighting, but they weren't having much luck. Mostly all they were doing was dodge oncoming attacks. It was all they could do to survive. They were heavily outnumbered and their heavy hitters were taken out within seconds.

"What now?" Shachi asked as he held onto Chopper. Sanji had Luffy and Franky held onto Brook.

"Captain, are you all right?" Bepo asked as he held Law up. Law didn't answer. He just looked over to Neo. His eyes shifted over to Kiba and Tao's battle.

Kiba was snapping vines and launching large rocks at Tao. The exhaustion on Kiba's face told Law that he wasn't going to be able to hold back Tao much longer. Tao was blocking Kiba's attacks then firing back with stronger force. The darkness had fortified Tao's magic. After a few more exchange of attacks, Tao knocked Kiba down.

Tao straightened and brushed off his clothes as he walked over to Neo and his father. Tao and Atlas were exchanging what looked like heated words as they talked. Law's chest tightened as she stood there completely out of touch with the world and what was going on around her. If only he could reach her. But how?

Law's heart began to race when Tao and Neo started to walk towards the crystal. He tried to formulate a plan. Nothing came. There had to be something he could do that would get her attention. Something that she wouldn't be able to ignore or deny.

Tao and Neo stood at the crystal. The sun now lowered to the right place. The last rays of the day hit the crystal. The crystal lit up with a warm yellowish orange glow. Tao smirked in victory and placed his hand on the crystal. He turned to Neo's placid form. "Place your hand on it and it will be done."

Law looked at the ring he still held in his hand. They were just about out of time. There had to be something that would break through this darkness that held onto her, onto _his_ girl. Onto the girl he had come to love so much.

"Neo! Don't do it!" Penguin cried out. He dodged an Elemental then round house kicked them.

"Someone do something!" Franky shouted.

"Neo!" Kiba picked himself up off the ground and charged towards Neo and Tao. Several Elementals blocked his way. Those left fighting were starting to wear down.

Law closed his hand around the ring. He couldn't loose her now. Not after all they had been through.

He had to think. He knew he had broken through a different kind of darkness that was around her before. The answer finally clicked in his brain. He knew what he had to do to get her back.

He cried out to her as she reached for the crystal. "Neo! Captain's orders, _do not_ touch that crystal!"

"You can't be serious," Tao snorted and looked over at the pirate. "Do you really think that sh-What?!"

Neo had stopped reaching for the crystal.

"What are you doing?! Touch it already!" Tao demanded. He grabbed her wrist to pull her hand to the crystal. He couldn't move her. "Touch the blasted thing! What's the matter with you?!"

"What are you waiting for, Tao?!" Atlas shouted. "Touch it!"

"She won't move!" Tao replied as he continued try and pull her the rest of the way to the merge crystal.

"Neo, I order you to look at me!" Law shouted.

Neo turned towards his voice.

"He's actually reaching her," Kiba said with shock in his voice. He almost got hit by a shard of ice, but dodged it in time. He snapped some vines at some Elementals. It knocked them into some trees, knocking them out. "Keep it up! You're getting through to her!"

Law looked at the ring that he held in his clenched hand again then shouted out his final order to her. "Catch!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tao asked still with some cockiness in his voice, but there was also a small hint of doubt.

The ring flew through the air.

…

 **Author's Notes: Blasted cliffhanger again! But no worries. The next chapter will be worth it. Can you guess what's coming? You all should be able to. You've been wanting it for so long. ;)**

 **Xxx-anime4life-xxX: Yea that would be true. But I didn't develop the story that way so it won't happen and I didn't really think about it.**


	25. Light

Light

Law's aim was precise. Neo raised her hand at the right moment and her hand closed around the silver ring. The second she had the ring in her hand all of her memories rushed back to her. She held the ring and her hands to her chest. A crystal in the shape of a sun appeared before her and started to glow. Without moving, Neo pushed the light from the crystal and it washed out over everyone and the island. Elementals covered their eyes and their current attacks faded away. The pirates had to cover their eyes as well.

When the light started to fade the Elementals all blinked in confusion. They looked around and questioned what happened and what they were doing. "What's going on?"

"What were we doing?"

"I don't remember."

"My head feels clouded."

"I feel like my head is clearing."

"They're returning to their normal selves," Robin noted as the pirates started to picked themselves up.

Neo opened her eyes when the light finally died completely. Her eyes immediately found Law. He was staring at her in disbelief. She smiled before running to him. "Law!"

Law forced himself to stand and take a few steps towards her. Once close enough, Neo threw her arms around his neck as he engulfed her in a tight hug around her waist. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she breathed in his scent. "I knew you didn't leave."

"Without you? Never," Law said as he moved one of his hand to the back of her head and held her as close as he possibly could. Eventually their hug loosened. Neo opened her hand to reveal the ring. She held it up in her palm. Law took it and placed it back on her finger where it belonged.

"No! No! How could this have happened?!" Atlas cried as he picked himself up. "I have the darkness crystal! I should have won! My plan was perfect!"

Law put his arms protectively around Neo and started to move her away from Atlas. Suddenly Luffy's fist flew past them and slammed into Atlas's face. All of the pirates, minus Law and Neo, glowed with demonic aura as they gather around Atlas.

"Are you saying you willing did that _thing's_ bidding?" Nami asked as she cracked her knuckles.

The old man shivered and shook his staff at them. "B-Back off! I still have the darkness crystal!"

"So that's the darkness crystal, huh?" Zoro asked casually as his grip on his swords got tighter.

"Yes! So stay back! I can still use it!" Suddenly the crystal _'poofed'_ into a pile of dust. "W-What happened?"

"Hn," Zoro smirked and put his swords up.

"Guards! Take these two to the cells!" Kiba ordered.

"What's going to happen to them?" Neo asked. Kiba turned to her. Neo cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "You seem…familiar. Who are you?"

"Uh," Kiba gasped slightly in shock. "Oh, I'm nobody important. Don't concern yourself about those two, Princess. With Atlas's confession it's clear that he chose to do the darkness's bidding. He will be charged with treason. As for Tao…we'll have to see about him. It won't be easy to tell if he was taken over by the darkness or if he willingly worked with it as well."

"Neo!" Penguin cried as the crew came up to hug her and Law in a big group hug. Law wasn't going to let her go, not even for the crew. "I was so worried about you!"

"Penguin! Bepo! Shachi!" Neo cried. Soon the easily excited Straw Hats joined in the group hug while the more calm ones stood back with smiles.

"Are you not going to tell her about yourself?" Zoro asked, as he was one of the ones who didn't group hug.

"Its fine," Kiba shook his head. "I'm just glad she's all right."

"So its over then?" Robin asked. "What about the darkness crystal?"

"Well, it's clear that this one has been destroyed, but that doesn't mean it's completely over. It never will be. After all where there is light there will always be darkness," Kiba said. "For now its over, Neo has completed the reason for which she was born to do."

"Party time!" Luffy cheered.

Soon they all were back at the village, once again having a party. This time it was a real party. When they got back to the village Law ordered her to get out of the wedding dress immediately. She gladly obeyed that order and couldn't get out of it fast enough. Once she was out of it he used his nodachi and shredding it to tiny pieces then demanded a maid burn the rest, which the maid did.

Neo couldn't figure out if the maid did it because she agreed with the man or if it was because she feared him. She had a hunch it was because the maid feared him as she stood with a fearful look on her face when Law sliced the dress up with such skill. Another maid returned the shirt, of Law's, Neo was wearing and apologized for taking it.

"I'm so glad to have my family back," Neo told Penguin as they danced together. She worn a snow white sun dress this time with sparkling flower designs over the bodice. This particular dress was the best for her to dance in. She didn't have had to worry about holding it up or tripping over it. "How did they manage to capture you all?"

"They separated us one at a time then ambushed us with multiple Elementals. Since they had been spying on us they knew not to take us lightly. And they knew the only way they could take down our devil fruit users was to entrap them with the seastone cuffs before they knew what was going on. I still imagine the captain gave them a pretty good fight even with the cuffs on. He might never ever admit this, even to you, but it really did scare him when Tao was about to marry you. He loves you very much, you know that, right?"

Neo blushed and smiled.

The two continued dancing until Penguin suddenly spun her around. It caught her by surprise as to why he did this, until Law placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Neo blushed lightly and looked back at Penguin. He gave her a light bow and smiled before walking off. She returned a smiled to him then turned to Law.

Law hasn't let her out of his sight for a second since they got back together. He took her in his arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "There are far too many men touching you. I'm thinking my next order for you is going to have to be 'Never let another man touch you'."

Neo suddenly felt like she was fluttering her own wings inside her stomach as she hid her face in his chest. Law chuckled when he felt her body stiffen at his words. No doubt she was blushing and smiling, but still not understanding the feelings she had. When he felt her body relax, he pulled back from her a bit and looked at her. She was looking at something behind him. He followed her gaze and noticed she was looking at Kiba. The Elemental was leaning against a tree with a drink in his hand and not paying attention to anyone or anything. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something about him that seems so familiar," Neo replied. "It's the same feeling I got when I first saw him."

Law looked back down to Neo. "There's something you should know about him."

Neo listened to Law tell her what Kiba had done and who he was. Neo looked down to process the information. Knowing what she would want, Law took her hand and lead her over to him. "Kiba?"

"Princess Neo," Kiba stood up straight and bowed to her.

She studied him quietly for a while before a soft smile graced her lips. "Do you really believe it is necessary for my _brother_ to treat me with such formalities?"

"Uh," Kiba lifted up from his bow, his cheeks red. His eyes darted over to Law.

"She had a right to know," Law informed him causally.

Neo placed her hand on Kiba's cheek while she kissed the other one. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

"I should be thanking you," Kiba said. "You saved us all."

Neo lightly shook her head. "That wouldn't have been possible without you. You saved me twice and you saved my friends. We all are very grateful to you."

Kiba looked at her then at Law. Law nodded in agreement. Kiba smiled shyly and rubbed his head. He then looked back at Law. "I have a request of you, Trafalgar Law."

"What is it?" Law questioned.

"I know you have strong feelings for my sister, but, I beg you to keep her pure until you wed," Kiba said, causing Law's cheeks to tint.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"The sun crystal is linked to an Elemental's purity. If you were to cross the line into impurity before marriage the sun crystal would loose over half of it's magic. This would leave you extremely vulnerable to attacks. You must remember that there are other types of magic users in this world. Some of them are also crystals users, although they do not wield the elements like we do," Kiba explained.

"Purity?" Neo tilted her head like a curious kitten.

"I'm sure you've wondered why all of your dresses have been white. It's all symbolic. If you were to live on this island, after you are married you would be allowed to wear dresses of different colors," Kiba continued to explain and Neo continued to tilt her head.

"What do you mean purity? And cross the line into impurity?" She asked. Law shifted.

"Uh?" Kiba looked at her, unaware of how innocent she really was.

Law finally went to say something, but he wasn't quick enough, Shachi and Penguin suddenly appearing beside them. Shachi was the first to speak. "Well, Captain, it looks like the time has come for you to have _The Talk_ with Neo."

Law growled while tugged his hat down hide his red cheeks.

"No! I'm not ready for this!" Penguin exclaimed dramatically as he wrapped his arm around Neo's shoulders, crying rivers of tears. "She's still too young! Too young, I say! I can't let my little girl go! Not yet! Not even for our beloved Captain Trafalgar Law!"

"Sorry, Penguin, ol' buddy," Shachi became just a pathetically dramatic as his friend. He patted Penguin's shoulder and cried. "Our little angel is growing up. She has to be informed about men and women. The captain is well suited for such a task."

"I dunno about that," Nami said as she and Robin also appeared. The orange haired girl rubbed her chin in mock thought. "Doesn't matter if he's a doctor or not. He's still human and a man, prone to temptation. He might not be able to handle explaining _everything_ to Neo without loosing control of himself and taking advantage of our precious little girl's naivety."

"I would never take advantage of her like that!" Law snapped, now clearly blushing bright red.

"Oh?" Sanji asked as he and a few others joined them. "Does that mean you haven't had improper thoughts about her?"

"He's blushing," Zoro pointed out. "I think he already has. Maybe we're too late. Maybe he's already _explained_ everything. They have spent an awful lot of time alone. How could it be that all of that time was innocent?"

"What are you all talking about?" Neo asked. Zoro chuckled and patted her head.

"Will you all shut up before I cut you up?!" Law growled. "You know I would _never_ do that to her!"

"Law?" Neo beckoned him, but he didn't answer. His hold on her hand got tighter as he pulled her along with him, away from the teasing crews.

"Don't do anything she's not ready for, Captain!" Shachi and Penguin said at the same time. They had their arms over each others shoulders and were laughing. Law just grumbled under his breath and continued to pull Neo away from the perverted nuts.

"Um, Law?" Neo asked as she rushed to keep up with his pace. "What was all that about? And where are we going?"

"Nothing," Law almost snapped at her. Luckily, he was able to get his voice back under control before he spoke. "We're just going for a walk. To get some fresh air."

Then mumbled under his breath. "And get away from those perverts."

Eventually Law slowed his pace a little so she wouldn't have to hurry so much to keep up with him and also to give him time to recover. They walked along a footpath in the forest for about fifteen minutes. The moon beamed down through the leaves, giving them just enough light to see. Soon they stepped out of the trees near the ocean and was met by a cool breeze.

When Neo pulled her hand out of his, he reluctantly let her. He watched her closely as walked to the water. She giggled when the cool water rolled over her bare feet. "It's so cold. But it feels great."

She stood there for a while before turning to face him, collapsed her hands behind her back. His eyes were soft as he watched her intently. Her stomach fluttered again as her chest tightened, she found it hard to breath. The memories of them on the beach the other night flashed through her mind. The wind blew some of her hair in her face. She tucked it back behind her ear before returning her hand to her back. "L-Law…Would it be all right if I asked you something?"

"Of course."

"The, uh, last night…on the beach…"

"Yes?" He asked calmly when she paused. He waited patiently for her to continue. As he waited, he studied her. The moon beamed down on her body, making her look like she was glowing, as the wind teased her hair and dress. He had a pretty good idea what she was wanting to ask about. Still, he remained quiet. He allowed her to do this at her own pace.

"W-What were you doing to me? I felt so…weird. It wasn't a bad weird. I wasn't scared of you. I was just scared. I felt bad, but I felt great."

"It might be hard for you to understand if I tried to explain it," He paused then added. "Would you still like me to tell you?"

She slowly nodded. He nodded back at her then tapped his chin, trying to think of the best way to explain it to her. "You felt that way because you have feelings for me."

"I have feelings for you all."

"True," Law said as he walked over to her. When he got close enough he reached out and took a strained of her hair in his fingers. He brought his lips to it. "But those aren't romantic feelings. Think about when Penguin kisses you. How does it make you feel?"

"Oh, um," She thought for a second, but couldn't formulate a sentence when Law pressed his lips to her temple. Her body stiffened and her heart fluttered.

"Did you feel like you are now?"

"N-No," She squeaked out.

"That's because you don't have romantic feelings for him. Even when he kisses you like this," Law placed his lips on her cheek. "You're feelings for me are stronger, more complicated, than those you feel for someone as a friend or a sibling. Do you understand the difference in what you're feeling now?"

"A-A little bit."

"That's okay. A lot of people find these feelings confusing. We're not going to rush this. We'll just take it slow. But there is something I would like you to do for me."

"O-Okay...What is it?"

"Close your eyes," Law chuckled when she gave him a look that told him she found that request very odd. "Just close your eyes for me. There's something I want to give you."

"Okay," She drawled out the word, but did as he said. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt him move closer to her, but didn't open her eyes, even when he placed his hands on her hips. A warm touch spread onto her lips then out over her whole body.

She couldn't keep them closed any longer. Her eyes shot open to find Law closer than he had ever been before. His lips were touching hers. He only had his lips on her for a few seconds, but she felt like time and the world disappeared. He pulled back and examined her expression. She had a whirlwind of emotions swirling around in her eyes.

He leaned back in and kissed her again. He continued to peck her lips with slow, caressing kisses, each one lasting longer than the previous one, until her eyelids slid closed and kissed him back. He removed his hands from her hips so he could guide her arms up to his shoulders. She seemed to understand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands back on her hips then slid them around her and pulled her as close to his body as he could.

Caught up in the moment of action instead of thought, he slipped his tongue between her lips. She gasped and jumped back from him. She covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyelids blinked rapidly as her wings fluttered in sync with her pounding heart. "W-What did you just do? What was that?"

Law chuckled at how cute she looked in that moment of uncertainty. He stepped closer to her again. His hands raking through her soft hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I apologize. You're not ready."

"Not ready, for what?" Neo asked while trying to pay attention to what he was saying as he continued to rake his fingers through her hair.

"There are many types of kisses, sweet princess," He said as he pecked her lips multiple times between words. "In time, - _ **kiss-**_ I will teach - _ **kiss-**_ you each - _ **kiss-**_ and every - _ **kiss-**_ single one of them. - _ **kiss-**_ "

After the last kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers with a content sigh. He brushed his nose with hers. "We should go back now."

"Do we have to?" Neo asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I…I really like being here with you right now."

"I know you do," Law put his arms around her. "But if we don't get back soon you know Straw Hat will come looking for us."

Neo nodded against his shoulder. He pulled away from her. She thought he was going to head back then. He took her a bit by surprised when he took her chin in fingers and looked deep into her eyes. "What is it?"

"I order you to _never_ let another guy kiss your lips. You are mine. Do you understand me?" He gave her a satisfied look when she nodded. He slid his fingers into hers and led her back to the village.

…

 **Author's Notes: Yes, people. It happened! It finally happened! *sigh* Okay, there's one more chapter in this little adventure. And then…well...**


	26. Together

Together

The Heart Pirates stayed on Luminous for a month for Neo to be able to train with her wings and her magic. She learned how to create all kinds of storms with her crystals and that the sun crystal has minor healing abilities and could give energy boasts to those tired. She also learned that her wings were similar to hair. They can be cut or damaged, but they would grow back after a while. She also learned that she could hide them. She could wear them or not.

Within the time on the island Law studied with Madam Healer so he would be properly prepared to take care of Neo if something was going to arise that human medicine couldn't take care of. Chopper also studied under her. The Straw Hats had only stayed for three weeks before it was time for them to set sail again. Neo didn't like having to say goodbye to them, but knew it was time for them to go.

"I'm really going to miss you all," Neo said as she hugged Robin and Nami.

"We're going to miss you too," Nami replied.

"We'll see each other again someday," Robin said comfortingly.

"Yeah," Neo nodded while rubbing tears out of her eyes. She hugged all the Straw Hats before they climbed back onto the Sunny and set sail away from Luminous. While waving to them, Law walked over to her side and took her hand in his.

Another week later, it was time for them to set sail. Neo had come to grow rather fond of her homeland and was a bit sad to be leaving. But her home was with Law and the crew. She could never leave them. She bid her farewell to her brother as the crew loaded supplies, including books about the island that would help her continue with her training and Law with his doctoring for her.

"Is there really nothing I can say to get you to stay?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry," Neo hugged him. "I belong with the Heart Pirates."

"I know," Kiba hugged her back. "I still just had to try. You would have made a great queen."

"I don't know about that," Neo said. "I still have a lot to learn about myself and the world."

"Neo," Law called her softly as he walked back over to them. "It's time to go."

"Right," Neo nodded then hugged her brother again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Kiba hugged her then looked at Law. "Take care of her."

Law nodded as Neo rejoined his side and took his hand. They stood on the deck until the island faded from their view before heading inside to once again disappear under the ocean waves.

…

Neo stirred awake as muffled sounds of the crew began to filter into her shared bedroom with Law. She pushed upon the bed making Law's arm, that was draped over her, fall down to her legs. She rubbed her eyes lazily and mumbled. "What are they doing?"

Law protested her moving away from him with a low grunt and pulled her back down onto the bed. He hooked his arms around her middle and held her tightly to his chest. "Law, there's something going on."

"Hn," He protested again by nuzzled her neck then mumbled to her. "No. You're not leaving me. They haven't called for us, so whatever's going on, they can handle it."

Neo chuckled as he was a little whiney in his protest. Since she had returned to his side, after being ripped away by Tao and Atlas, Law had finally let his defenses down complete around her and only when they were alone. He trusted her completely and knew she would never betray any of his weaknesses or secrets to anyone, friend or foe. And one of those secrets is he could be a bit whiney and childish when first waking up.

He tightened his hold on her. "What's so funny?"

"You when you get whiney and possessive like that," Neo rubbed her hand on his arm. Law pressed his lips onto her neck, he smirked against her skin when he felt her tense. He then lightly bit down on her neck and slip a hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. "L-Law! Stop that!"

He chuckled. "You really need to work on getting over being so shy around me when I touch you. If you don't then things are going to be fairly difficult for us. Because I'm going to do so much more to you than rub your stomach when we're finally married."

"If you think you can just do whatever yo-Married?" Neo could feel his cocky grin without turning around.

"What's wrong, _my_ sweet little princess?" Law purred into her ear, making her cheeks flush. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"T-That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Law asked as he continued to rub her stomach and ravage her neck. She tried to formulate a response. It was hopeless. He had her and both knew it. "Do you submit to me?"

"No," Law frown into her skin. She quickly added. "What makes you think that I even want to marry you just like that?"

There was a short pause before she felt him smirk again against her skin. "Because you have already accepted my ring."

Neo's body when lax in his arms. She raised her left hand up and blinked at the ring on her hand. Her face grew hot. "Law! Y-You can't just trick me into a proposal!"

He chuckled again. She let out a frustrated growl. "Fine! Of course I submit to you! I want to marry you! Despite the fact that you obvious knew that long before I did! But if we're really engaged then I'm going to have to move out of _your_ room! It wouldn't be proper for me to stay here with you now! You promised my brother after all!"

"I _promised_ your brother not to take away your purity until after we were married. And I always keep my promises. I never said we wouldn't share the same bed until then," Law said in a playfully dark way. "We still shared the same bed on Luminous. Of course we made them think we were sleeping in different rooms."

"T-That's just-Ugh," Neo growled in frustration. "I still might not understand everything about the world, but I do know that if we are engaged then we really shouldn't be in the same bed."

"You've been wearing my ring for months and haven't had a problem with sharing a bed," Law said as he brought his lips close to her ear. "Or do you now not trust me?"

"I-It's not that," Neo shivered when his lips brushed her ear. "I-It's just that…If we are really going to do this, I want to do it right. I don't want to disappoint you or anything."

Law kissed her shoulder tenderly then nuzzled his nose behind her ear. "You could never disappoint me. Your homeland influenced you more than I thought it had. We're doing nothing wrong here. And if it will make you feel better about being engaged and sharing the same bed, we'll get married _today_ then because you are _never_ allowed to sleep without me by your side. And that's an _order_."

Law went to turn her around so he could kiss her, but got a surprise as she called forth her earth crystals. She used her vines to wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pinning him onto his back, his hands by his head. She then got up and straddled over his hips. With her hands on his bare stomach and playfully smirked down at him. He maintained his own confident smirk. "I'm not going to be giving in to you so easy from now on, Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"You are getting better at bluffing," His smirk grew into a grin at the sound of her voice saying his full name. "The dominate position doesn't suit you."

He was right. She wasn't the dominate type and never would be. She sighed and ran her hands over his stomach to his chest then to his shoulders and across his arms until her hand slipped perfectly fitting into his larger ones. She leaned down to him. Her lips hovering close to his. Though she didn't kiss him. She just released him from her vines. He frown when she pulled back. But his frown didn't remain there long as he quickly switched their positions. Now he was pinning her to the bed with a grin. "I, however, was born for the dominate position."

She matched his grin with one of her own. "So what now, pirate boy? Are you going to break your promise to my brother?"

Law leaned down to her lips and pecked them. "You really shouldn't tease me like that. I might not play nice."

"What if I don't want you to play nice?" Neo asked. Law sighed and got a far off look in his eyes. She tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"You've matured some."

"You think so?" Neo blinked and thought about herself. "I don't feel like I have."

"You have," Law nodded as he remembered back couple months ago when he started to inform her about men, women and what goes on between them in certain situations. She took it with great strides. Never really getting embarrassed about anything they talked about and asking questions when she had them.

Of course he spoke to her about it in private so that probably helped and the fact that he was as mature as he was and a doctor. Who knows what would have happened if the Straw Hats or his own, occasionally perverted, crew was around for those discussions? But he wanted her well informed about life. She soaked it up. She loved learning new things and obviously loved her time alone with him no matter what they talked about or didn't talk period.

While lost in thought, Law's grip loosened enough that Neo was able to slip one of her hands free. She reached up and flicked him on the forehead, bringing him back to reality. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Law replied honestly. He laid back down on his side. With a quick jerk, he pulled her onto her side as well, facing him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "And how I will…"

He kissed her nose. "...be the one…"

"...to take away your innocence," He captured her lips with his. She immediately kissed him back, running her hand through his hair. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it by slipping his tongue between her lips. She still jumped slightly when he did this, but she was adjusting to the different types of kisses he bestowed upon her. He didn't care how long it would take her to get use to him kissing her. It was something he took great pleasure in. And it was something he liked teaching her often.

He soon broke the kiss, allowing her to refill her inexperienced lungs. He nuzzled his nose with hers as she panted. "By the way...we _are_ getting married today, that's why the crew's being so noisy."

"What?"

…

To Be Continued in 'Touching Time'

…

 **Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I'll admit it! I've just been messing with you all a little bit. I'm gonna continue with Law and Neo. But not under this title. It won't fit since Neo's soul is no longer frozen. I'll post the next part of their adventure under the title: 'Touching Time'. I'm still working on the outline of the story, but I should have the first chapter posted within a week. (Unless we get a snow storm that knocks out the power, but I don't think we're expecting any storms any time soon. But it is winter time and you never know. We might wake up to ten feet of snow one day! HA! I think my dog would love that. She loves playing in the snow.)**

 **I've hit a little snag on a certain part of the new story ~.~ It's driving me nuts trying to iron out certain things in it. But I believe it'll be worth it. I think y'all are gonna love a couple things that's going to happen and hate a couple things that's going to happen. It'll be fun though. And one certain part I have planned you all are gonna really just** _ **love**_ **. Thanks for reading, reviewing and lovin' my OC!**

 **Sarge1130: Yeah, cliffhangers. Sorry about that. I don't plan them all. Sometimes they just happened.**

 **Guest: Your english is just fine :)**

 **Jag: I know. I know. It was anticlimactic. I really don't like writing fighting scenes and since this one is a romanic I let it slide. Beside Neo's magic is all instinctual. Even though she still needs training with them. But, yeah, anticlimactic.**

 **Mei: I loved the purity scene as well. Everyone else always has their OC fall immediately into bed with which ever character. Not me. I don't do that. Besides, with Neo, that would have been impossible anyway. And Law wouldn't do that to her either.**

 **Guest: My stories don't and won't morph into Rate M, ever. I'm not at all comfortable writing or reading those kinda stories. O.o It's just not my thing. I can't do it. Sorry. I like to keep it clean and simple. I will imply things, but won't go into detailed explanations. I think my writing has always been at the Young Adult level. Just my style I guess. :)**


End file.
